KIS
by Forever.Jin
Summary: Everyone has a past, and Kakashi's is coming back to haunt him when an old "friend" shows up at Konoha's gates with her daughter, who happens to have some big secrets of her own. kakashi OC sasuke OC -Though it says completed, the story itself is not, and will never be, finished. Apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! one of my first stories is up so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my characters; Izumi and Faia. **

The rain was like a curtain that veiled the two mysterious figures walking towards the entrance of the village hidden in the leaf. As they neared the gates the ninjas on guard could start to here bits of the two's argument.

"I'm wet and it's all your fault," the smaller one of the two spoke to the other.

"Fine, it is my fault, everything that has ever happened to you is my fault. Now get over it," the obviously female voice was thick with sarcasm.

"No."

"Then stop complaining."

Venom laced the smaller one's words, "I would if you would stop the rain already!"

"Nope! I—unlike you—like the rain," the female's voice was light and cheerful.

As the figures approached the guards stepped into their path to ask for them to identify themselves. But, unfortunately, they were caught off guard when a blast of fire shot out at them and both guards were knocked unconscious. Soon after three more guards appeared, ready for a fight but the female's voice rang out to them before they or the smaller one could make any attacks.

"I am sorry for the way my _student_ acted towards the other two. We are here to see the Hokage, may we pass?" the small one get a snort of disgust at the way the female was treating the guards. The remaining guards eyed the two with discomfort, "if you don't then I'm afraid I'll have to pass through the gate by force."

The female was close enough for the guards to see a small smile in her face, thou

her eyes were hidden in the shadows of the cloak. The leading guard gave a nod to the others and the gates opened. But the guards still eyed the smaller one who was now held back by the female who had a firm grip in her shoulder.

"Thank you, you made the right choice," the female nod to the guards, "and once again I am sorry for what she did to the other two."

The two past through the gates and into the village of Konohagakure. When they were out of earshot the small girl spoke, "Student?" she gave a little snicker, "as if!"

"Quiet, what else was I suppose to say? If I had told the truth they would have guessed who I was," the taller woman slanted her gaze over to the girl, "I don't want a fuss in the village."

"Oh, of course not," the girl rolled her eyes, "you just _hate_ attention."

The woman looked around at the empty streets and then muttered, "when I'm here I do."

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : **

"When do you think they will be here?" one of the jonin asked the Hokage.

"I'm not—oh! Here they are," Tsunade gestured towards the door as it opened.

Two hooded figures stepped into the room; every jonin froze and was intensely alert as the two moved to the middle of the room.

"Lady Hokage," the taller one said as she bowed gracefully. Everyone waited for the other to bow as well. When nothing happen the jonin and Hokage started to get restless, finally the taller one smacked the small one upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the smaller one said rubbing the back of her head.

"Damn it, will you show at a _little_ respect for the Hokage?!"

"No, I don't bow. I'm not a freakin' dog!"

"Umm," both looked back to the Hokage, "so this is your pupil?"

"Yes—", but the taller of the two was interrupted by the girl.

"I am not her pupil, student or any such thing!"

"You're so dramatic!"

"Dramatic? I'm not the dramatic one! You are!"

The woman pushed back the hood of her cloak to reveal long bright red hair, "Dammit! I will not have you acting like this in front of everyone here!"

Gasps were heard around the room as the red hair swayed around the woman's face, "Izumi" was the name that circled the room's atmosphere.

"Shit," the woman muttered as she fingered her hair and looked up at all the faces in the room. She straightened and turned towards the Hokage, "well that didn't go as I expected," she smiled.

"Of course it didn't. You can do anything right," the hooded girl spoke. And was immediately smacked upside the head by Izumi.

"Why the hell are you so mean to me?!" the redhead pouted.

"Because you're childish," the small one said matter-of-factly.

The whole room was silent, all the jonin were in shock. Izumi was back and she had a smart-mouthed student with her. Things in Konohagakure were about to become much more… exciting.

Tsunade coughed to get Izumi and the girl's attention, "Izumi, if that is not your student then what is she to you?"

Izumi pointed to the girl beside her, "you mean this little smartass?" the girl growl at Izumi's comment, "she's my daughter."

Again, silence filled the room; the girl standing next to Izumi was her daughter. _So the rumors were true_, one of the jonin thought to himself.

"Geez! What's the big deal!? So I'm her daughter, what of it?" Faia didn't get what was so amazing.

"So… who's the father Izumi?" the Hokage asked, everyone waited for an answer. Even Faia.

"Um, well… the thing is… I don't know," Izumi smiled at the Hokage, "and I really don't care."

"Well some of us do," Faia muttered to her.

"So you don't know, can't you tell by certain traits?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh sure _I_ could, but good luck to the rest of you," Faia's guard was down so Izumi pulled down her hood, "she hides her true self with her power."

Faia had black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were black but if you looked hard you could see the green in them that had been passed on by her mother. A mask covered to lower half of her face so only her eyes could be seen. Faia shook out her hair and glared at Izumi. And just to show off, she changed her eye color red then back to the color she normally kept them as. Whether it was her real eye color or not was a mystery to the people who fill the room.

Izumi rolled her eyes at this, "Anyway, please ignore her, she loves to taunt and tease humans and I prefer not to encourage her," she looked at Tsunade, "the reason we're here is because our house was destroyed by Naruto and Jiraiya, and we need a place to stay."

"Stupid toads," Faia grumbled.

Izumi looked at Faia and then back up at the Hokage, "but that is if you will allow it."

Tsunade looked at Izumi and Faia and sighed. They couldn't turn them away even if they tried. Izumi would never take 'no' for an answer. She tried once and it had not worked out so well.

"You can stay in the village as long as you and your daughter like Izumi."

Izumi bowed, "Thank you Lady Hokage," she looked over at Faia, "Fai…"

Faia sighed heavily, "Thank you Lady Hokage."

"We won't have a place ready for you until tomorrow. Do you had someone you could stay with?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…" Izumi mentally listed all the people she had once called 'friends' and only one came up, "no."

Fai looked up at her mother; she usually had at least one person to feed off of. Ex-lover or old girlfriends she used to hang out with, people she blackmailed...

"Well we can maybe find someone to take you in for a day," the Hokage went down a list of names and didn't know who would be willing to take Izumi and her daughter in.

Someone in the back of the crowded jonin stepped forward with their hand raised, "I can take them in."

Izumi stiffened, _No, no, no_, she repeated over and over in her head, _please say no! Say no!_

"Fine then, it's settled. You will house Izumi and her daughter until we can get them a house of their own, Kakashi." Tsunade was glad someone had volunteered before she had to assign someone to her, "This meeting is over," and with that everyone was dismissed.

As all the jonin filed out of the room Kakashi walked up to Izumi and Faia. When they didn't leave Tsunade got up and left the room to give them some privacy. Izumi refused to look at him, how could he do this to her? She didn't need his help, she didn't need it before and she didn't now. _Damn him! Why did this have to happen?!_

**Well that was the first chapter, hope you guys liked it and come back to read the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. But until then: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I have 1 review and thank you SO much lovefatedestiny! My 1****st**** & (so far) soul reviewer! Yay us! I hope the story is OK and I guess I'll send you all back to the story! Have fun. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Naruto, I can dream though! But Izumi & Fai are all mine!!**

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Kakashi asked Izumi, "After all… We haven't seen each other in fifteen years."

"Hn," Izumi refused to look at him, she was determined to stay mad and attempt the silent treatment. Even if it meant staring at her feet the whole time she was living under the same roof as him. Why did teenage-girl fantasies have to come true when you didn't _want_ them to?

"I'm hungry. Can we move it along? This is getting boring," the truth was Faia was a little worried about how her mother was reacting to being in this village. Normally she was cheery and picking on her by now, Izumi was upset about something and Fai could guess it had to do with the man standing in front of her. Which gave her immediate cause to dislike him; the thought cheered her up immensely.

"Fine, follow me," Kakashi strode out of the building, "but we'll have to hurry. My team is going to be mad that I'm already late, I can't make them wait _too_ long."

Faia sneered and Izumi made a poor attempt to smother a chuckle, "You? You took on a team, I don't believe it," Izumi had forgotten her vow to herself about staying quiet around him.

"Yes, in fact… One of them has just gotten back for his visit with the Toad Sage himself. I believe you know him," Kakashi grinned under his mask.

Fai immediately stopped sneering and narrowed her eyes, "the fuck with this, I want to know where that idiot is," her frown turned into a wicked smile, "I have a debt that's do."

"Now Fai, you can't just go and beat him up because he ruined our house," Izumi now had the same menacing grin on her face, "but I suppose we could shake him up a bit."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with training today, I guess you are free to do as you please," Kakashi spoke casually, Naruto was always getting into trouble, "so I guess we'll just head over to the bridge now."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Uzumaki," Faia hissed as she spotted him. Both she and Izumi pulled their hoods up to hide their faces from Naruto.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their sensei.

"I know, I know. But I had a meeting with the Hokage and the other jonin and I volunteered to house two guests," he smiled under his mask, it was obvious to everyone.

"No excuses! We—," Naruto froze, "'two guests?' Here…"

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I believe you know them Naruto. All the jonin heard about their… misfortune," Kakashi smiled at him.

"Mark my words Naruto," Naruto looked over at Faia.

"Now wait a minute Fai," Naruto took a step back, "I didn't mean to—''

"You're going to wish you were dead when I get through with you," in the shadow of the hood Faia had an evil smile on her face.

"Naruto," Izumi tapped him on the shoulder. She had move without anyone realizing it, "you ruined my house," her smile was also twisted wickedly, "I would suggest you run… for your life."

Naruto yelled as Faia lunged at him, missing him purposely. One of her favorite games was Cat and Mouse, and she was good at it. She waited a few seconds longer as Naruto scrambled to gain his footing, then pounced again at him. Slowly maneuvering him into corners and letting him escape once again. Soon she had him running in circles and she laughed the whole time. Both of them usually ended up doing this every time they met up again. Why—neither Jiraiya or Izumi knew, but it was entertaining to watch since Naruto never fought back; he just kept running in circles…

"Baka."

Faia stopped in her tracks and growled at the one leaning against the tree to the side of her, "what the hell did you say?"

"You both look like idiots, running around like that," he sneered at her.

"Uh-oh," Izumi muttered. Kakashi leaned over and caught Naruto by the collar to hold him still.

"Would you rather I chase _you_ around," Faia licked her lips, "I'd bet I'd have some fun."

"Whatever, shinobi shouldn't waste their time acting like foolish children," his eyes were shadowed by long, black bangs but the sneer remained.

"Oh really," Faia straightened and sneered back at the boy, "and what makes you think that I'm a shinobi, eh?"

The corners of the boy's mouth quickly dropped and he clenched his teeth. The pink haired girl also frowned, "don't mock me," the boy hissed.

Fai grinned, _Oooh, scary…ha!_

"Wait, if you're not a shinobi… how did you move so fast? You would have had to be a shinobi to be able to move so fast," Sakura obviously didn't believe what Faia had said.

"Heh," Faia looked over to Izumi. The look said what she was clearly thinking, _I dare you to try…_

"Faia… you know better," Izumi glanced at the two and then decided that they would need to know anyway… She'd play along with Faia's mind games for now, "I mean after all… they're _only_ human."

Kakashi sighed and let go of Naruto, he had hoped to break the news of what Izumi and her daughter are to Sasuke and Sakura… well, gently. But it seemed that the two had other plans of their own.

"Wait! You're going to tell them?" Naruto was a little worried. He himself had just recently found out what _exactly_ Izumi and Fai are.

"What the hell are you talking about," Sasuke didn't like being out of the circle, neither did Sakura.

"I don't get it," Sakura look at Naruto and Kakashi, it was easy to see that they knew what the two new comers were talking about.

"It's very simple. We're not human," Faia look directly at the boy called Sasuke while Izumi watched the girl. Sometimes, things could get a little out of hand when people found out she and Fai were not really human. But some things were just in their nature.

Izumi sighed and rolled her eyes at Fai when she realized what she had said, "you liar," Sakura sighed, she had known that they must have been kidding, "I _was_ human and you're a quarter, if not half human yourself."

Faia growled and Sakura stiffened a bit, _they weren't joking_, "Sorry I must have forgot. But it is hard when you shove it in my face all the time," Fai snarled sarcastically.

"Shove? Who's shoving it in your face? I'm not, I know that," Izumi idly twisted her fingers together and was suddenly fascinated but one of the trees to her left.

"See! This is what I'm talking about!" Faia through her hands up, "Childish!"

"Well someone has to be," Izumi turned her attention to Fai, "and since you insist on playing grown-up then I have to make up the in balance. Why are you so serious all the time! It gives me a headache," Izumi tried a pout but she got no reaction for Faia.

"That's a stupid excuse to act like a fool," Faia said finally.

Izumi sighed, "Maybe my next child won't be so…" she side-glanced at Faia, "Dull."

"What?!" Faia was about to explode on her mother when Kakashi dared to interrupt.

"I believe the agreement was that you couldn't interfere with training."

The two stared at him for awhile and just when Kakashi started to think he was going to have to repeat himself, they both walked over to the edge of the trees and sat down. Well Fai jumped up into a tree and sat on a low branch but technically they both sat down. Both were silent and didn't look at each other but stared at team seven.

"Well go on," Izumi waved her hand at them, "make with the training."

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see how you guy train," Fai was being sarcastic but kept a semi serious face, "then I can complain to my mother about my own."

Ignoring the sarcasm Naruto leaned over to Kakashi, "do you realize the extent of the accomplishment you just made," he whispered.

"More than you know," Kakashi muttered to himself, "Okay, let's get started!"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Ow, ow, ow, ow—"

"God Naruto, you're overreacting!"

"Hey!! Don't tell me I'm overreacting! You didn't train with us!" Naruto pointed an excusing finger at Fai.

"If I trained with you and I bet I wouldn't even break a sweat! Your training's a joke compared to what Izumi would put you through."

"Yeah right! I've never even _seen_ Izumi even attempt to train you!" Naruto huffed.

"It's true. I never train Fai around you Naruto, you're distracting," Izumi smiled at Naruto.

"Hey! No fair!"

"That could have been a compliment Naruto," Fai jeered.

As they all walked back to the bridge a messenger appeared and whispered something to Kakashi. He stared at Izumi the whole time until the messenger left. Unnerving the redhead in the process.

"Kakashi-sensei what was that about?" Sakura looked at her teacher.

"Apparently the Sand Siblings are coming to Konohagakure," he told them. Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem too excited about it, but anyone standing next to Naruto at that moment would look like dead flowers too.

"This is great! Now Fai can meet—"

"Save you're breathe Naruto. I know Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings," Fai could see the questions under the thin surface that was Naruto's control, "remember, we travel a lot to different villages and countries."

"Right."

"I believe we went to go see Gaara's little celebration when he became the Kazekage. That's right isn't it Faia? Then we went back for some reason or another," Izumi pondered on her thoughts. Fai hoped she didn't think to hard about the second trip to Suna.

A grin spread over Izumi's face, "Ohhh, now I remember," she kept smiling while she looked at Fai.

"Please don't—" Faia's begging was cut short.

"You had to go see your little boyfriend! Ha! I can't believe I forgot that!" Izumi was poking at Fai and much to Faia's dismay she was starting to blush, "Oh how cute! You're blushing!" then Izumi got very solemn, "I still don't think you should be seeing him though."

"Well don't worry because it's none of your business," Fai was desperately trying to hide her blush.

"What?! Gaara is your boyfriend!" Naruto made a mental note to stay on Fai's good side.

"Hell no," Faia wrinkled her nose at Naruto, "why would I have Gaara as a boyfriend? Gross. Though Temari does keep trying to set us up…But _who_ would ever date Gaara?"

"Faia!" Izumi exclaimed and whacked at her daughter, "Be nice! Especially when the person you insult isn't around to defend themselves."

Naruto ignored Izumi, "A good question…" Naruto stared hard at Fai, "but you're _still_ blushing. So who _is_ your boyfriend then?"

"Like I said, 'None of your business'," Fai looked away from everyone and fingered her mask. She'd been wearing it all day and it was weird to have it on so long. But fear of someone seeing her face kept the mask in place.

Faia's mask didn't get by Izumi or Naruto, "why don't you take it off," Izumi laid a hand on Fai's shoulder in a casual mom way. She was starting to get a little freaked out at how much she seemed to mimic Kakashi at the moment. Team seven was also wondering why she and their sensei seemed to act so much alike.

"I—"

"Yeah! Why are you wearing that thing anyway!" Naruto had never seen her wear a mask before.

"I always wear a mask when we go to new villages and…" Kakashi turned to look at Izumi's daughter and he had to admit it probably looked a little weird with both of them walking in the same group, "I don't know. I guess I felt I had to."

"Why?" Kakashi was just as confused about this as the rest of his team.

Fai was surprised that he had spoken, it was the first time he had acknowledged her presence since she had first seen him, "I guess I just felt my mom's nerves and though it would be good to hide my face," she almost stuttered trying to get the words out.

Izumi's hands dropped from her daughter's shoulder. It was her fault her child was upset about being here, why she had her invisible wall surrounding her. She looked down at her feet and mentally scolded herself for getting so worked up about coming here and making Faia feel uncomfortable.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. After living with someone for a long time or just have a strong connection, soon you develop something like a sixth sense. You can tell what their feeling, when their upset about something."

"I know what you mean," Sakura thought about what the 'new girl' was saying, "it's like what I do with my parents. You pick up on their emotions and then you react. So you put on a mask to hide your face from the people of the place that you sensed your mom's uneasiness about. Right?"

"I guess," Sakura had hit the mark and it freaked her out that she understood so much. Know one ever understood.

"Umm… hello? Standing right here! Can hear everything you're saying, especially the way you're talking about me like I'm a 'thing'."

"Oh," Sakura blushed, "sorry about that."

"But Izumi, why are you so upset about being here?" Naruto looked to Izumi, so did everyone else. She stayed quiet stared hard at a tree.

"It was me… wasn't it Izumi," Kakashi had his face hidden in his _'Make-out Paradise' _book when he said this.

"WHAT?!?!?" they yelled at the two adults in front of them.

"Why do you have to drag that up in front of them? And don't say just my name anymore Hatake," she stared at him coolly.

"Fine then _Usagi_," he drawled out her name while looking at her straight in the eye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold on, how do you know our names!" Fai wanted answers, now.

"Quite simple. We know each other," Kakashi smiled at Faia.

"No duh I got that but were you guy's friends or something?"

"No, we're ex-lovers,"

**Ok. End of chapter 2. sweet! I didn't think I'd make it this far… so anyway pretty please, review! And once again, thank you lovefatedestiny!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out! I've been so busy and I've had no time to work on ANY of my stories. I'll try to do better but frankly the lack of reviews hurt my feelings and I'm not very motivated to write. Plus my grades are dropping drastically and the work keeps piling up! Oh well, what do you guys care? On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto… but I don't, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions!**

"What?!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm—I'm sorry, what you just said... my brain can't process… I don't think I heard you right—what the hell did you just say?" Fai's mouth wouldn't cooperate with her brain.

"You heard what he said," Izumi rubbed at her temple as it began to throb.

"You fucked Naruto's sensei!" Fai covered her face with her hands, "And you wonder why I wear this mask…"

"Oh stop," Izumi pressed her thumb and forefinger against her eyes. Trying to hold back the massive headache that was brewing there, "Oh lord, I shouldn't have had that drink before we came."

"You had a—" she shook her head, "Why am I surprised? I shoulda known this would happen. You just can resist can you."

"Hey, he was a willing participant!" Izumi flung out her hand in Kakashi's direction and slapped his arm.

Sakura was staring at them all in shock, "what exactly is going on?"

"I seriously don't know," Fai shook her head. Then she looked Sasuke up and down, Sakura saw this and stiffened. Fai pretended not to notice, "What's your name again? I didn't quite 'catch' it," she smiled.

"Oh that was good. Real cute," Izumi tried to hold her serious face but it crumpled. A silly grin spread across her face.

"Great, I'll be sure to add it to my _long _list of funny flirts. Along _his_ name," she pointed to Kakashi, "to that even _longer_ list of idiots you've fucked," Fai grinned and Izumi was instantly thrown back into her depression. Kakashi only raised an eyebrow, _'So I'm an idiot now huh?'_

"Ummm, why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

Fai stared at her for a long time before she said, "I wasn't talking to you," she turned on Sasuke again, "are you going to tell me your name of not?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke," he sizing her up and was getting that distant look in his eyes.

"Uchiha huh? So you got those red eyes?" Fai was staring into his eyes now.

"…yeah."

"Prove it," Fai folded her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Fine," he closed his eyes and then when he opened them again his darks eyes were replaced but a vivid red.

Lost in her own thoughts over his sharingan she failed to noticed Sasuke expression.

"What are you?!" as soon as he had activated his sharingan he'd seen her power. Massive tongues of violent red and brilliant silver radiated from her body, lashing out and connecting to the charka of the nature around them. As he shifted his eyes to Izumi he saw a similar scene but her charka was calmer. A lake-water blue was dominate among the whispers of black and pale gold, and instead of it lashing like whips it spiraled around its host and remand close and under control. But at a closer look it was seeping into the ground below Izumi, trickling into the stream that ran under the bridge they used as a meeting place.

"What?" Fai looked to her mother for an explanation, "did we not just tell them?"

"He's talking about our chakras," Izumi explained.

"Uh-huh, chakras… right…" she didn't speak for a long time, "and what exactly is 'chakra' again?"

It would be an understatement to say that everyone but Izumi and Fai were, shocked.

"She doesn't know what chakra is?" Kakashi stared at Izumi, "You didn't teach her _anything_, she's raw potential beyond anything in Konoha but she doesn't even know the basics."

"How the hell do you people know this stuff about me!!?" Fai yelled to the sky.

"I'm so sorry I didn't teach her how to be a ninja," she snapped at the silver-haired jonin, "did it just happened you slip your pitiful mind that I don't know that much either. You weren't the best teacher in the whole world back then, didn't think you'd ever be. But hey, anything's possible I guess."

"You don't have to be rude," Kakashi sulked.

"Aww, did I hurt the poor baby's feelings?" a sarcastic pout formed on her face, she rubbed away invisible tears, "Wah."

His hands clenched briefly from irritation, he wouldn't visibly show it though.

"Hey! Woo-hoo! Over here, yeah, remember me? What the hell is this 'chakra' stuff?" Kakashi wasn't the only one who was getting irritated.

Izumi stretched her arms and hands to the sky that was beginning to turn blue again since the rain had stopped halfway through team seven's practice, "Nope, sorry. Too tired right now," she said cheerfully and with new enthusiasm. Fai let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine then," she snapped and started to stomp off into the thick trees.

"Hold on sweet-pea!" Izumi opened one eye and soon Fai could be heard cursing her mother viciously, "Right now I want my cub close by," she said softly and chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Izumi grinned at him and then faced the rest of them, "I need to have a… 'Meeting' with Lady Hokage, Kakashi I'm sure that one more child would be no problem for you to handle right?" she smiled smugly at him.

"I don't baby-sit little brats."

"Of course not… just don't let her go past this bridge," she pointed to the one they where all standing next to. Off in the distance Fai's voice was growing closer, "think of it like a little test," she winked at Naruto and then spoke quickly, "well I must be going bye-bye!" and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Kakashi picked up a folded piece of paper from the ground just as Fai came stomping back across the bridge. Back at the borderline of the trees they all heard the pop of a summoning disappearing back to where it was called from. Fai glared into the trees and hung her head in defeat… for now. Kakashi smiled and held out the paper to the furious black haired girl.

"I believe your mother left this for you," he almost flinched at the thought of what he had called Izumi. _'Never thought I would have to call her a mother,'_ he thought uneasily to himself.

"Hn," Fai unfolded the paper and began to read, her face fell and then she gritted her teeth. She tried to throw the paper to the ground but it only fluttered and landed with a soft "tap". With nothing else to do she walked over and sat down with her back up against a tree trunk. As she sulked team seven looked down at the piece of paper and began to read;

_Dear Fay-Bay!_

_I'm first going to tell you not to kill anyone; I always get in trouble when you do something like that. Second, no fires… at least not a lot of them, and keep them under control. Also remember that they can't be too big or you'll attract unwanted attention. Third, no boyfriend! You are not to leave the village unless I'm with you! (It's the mommy in me, sorry!) And I'm also leaving you under Kakashi's care for a little bit; remember to be nice to your new playmates. Have fun!!!_

_And by now Fai has stomped off somewhere and being nosey ninjas I'm sure you four are reading this note. Well that's okay because I planned on it; please do what ever you want with her just keep her busy while I'm gone. I don't care how you do it but she is NOT to cross that bridge or basically run away from you guys! And don't let her intimidate you (she can smell fear!) I will warn you of this now but I guess Naruto could have told you that. Oh well, I guess that's all so I wish you luck, all of you._

_P.'ll need it!_

_Izumi_

There was a huge heart by Izumi's signature and an arrow that pointed to the edge of the paper, indicating there was more on the back.

_By the way Kakashi, don't wait up for me tonight._

_Also, she's making a run for it!_

There was a smiley face by the last sentence and as they all looked up from the letter they caught a glimpse of Fai as she disappeared into the trees.

**Oh my god! Where is Fai going? And what about Izumi? Will team 7 catch-up to Fai before Izumi finds out? …….. anyway…. Ok so that's the end of chapter 3, kind of small and non-eventful really but hey, I'm having some trouble with writer's-block and I'm not getting any reviews from you reader (if there are any…) so no more chapters until I get 3 reviews! (Seeing as this is the 3****rd**** chapter it seemed appropriate) so have a nice day! Love-u-all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I know, I'm a total moron for taking so long but hey, I had a huge case of writer's-block. That's no excuse, I know, but it's the truth! It a long chapter because I just couldn't find a stopping point. I hope you like it and again, I'm terribly sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! Here ya go!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Great," Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"What do we do now Sensei?" Sakura asked looking a little relieved that Fai was gone.

"Easy, we go after her and bring her back before Izumi finds out," Kakashi folded the letter and shoved it into one of his pocket as he spoke.

"What! How do we do that?" Naruto wasn't to sure they could bring Fai back. When she had her mind set on something it was almost impossible to stop her. Almost.

________________________________________________________________________

She was running hard as she tried to make-up the time she had lost due to her mother. Air rushed in and out of her lung and her heart pounded not only in her chest but in her head as well. She wasn't tired or afraid, at least not of Naruto and his team.

_I'm late, so late! He hates it when I'm late. What if he's gone by the time I get there? What if he leaves me alone out here? Oh, I'm so stupid! I'll never get there in time!_

As Fai looked up from her thoughts she saw Kakashi and that girl, Sakura, running at her from the sides. _Too slow._ First she dodged Sakura and then Kakashi, moving faster than both of them she also avoided the shuriken and kunai thrown at her. She had seen the strings and remembered one of the "ninja tricks" her mother had told her about.

_**"When you know for a fact that they don't want to kill you, that usually means they're either trying to delay you or there's traps connected to their attacks."**_

_**"And why do I care how ninjas think?" **_

__Izumi had just smiled at her,

"_**It's always good to know how **_**any**_** opponent is thinking."**_

Shifting to her left, she watched as a kunai whizzed pass the side of her face. But with that motion her cloak flew up and the kunai snagged it. With the end of her cloak pinned to a tree she could only curse herself for being so foolish, ten more kunai tacked her cloak to the tree and made it impossible to rip it loose.

_Great!_ _Guess I've got to ditch the thing. This is such a pain!_

When Kakashi and Sakura came to the tree they were just in time to see Fai fling her cloak off to reveal baggy pants with an assortment of pockets, pant legs rolled halfway up her calves. Wearing nothing more than a tiny scrap of a tank-top that halted just below her breasts and the neckline was so long it could be worn as a mask, slipping off one of her shoulders was a meshed-netting shirt that was obviously too big for her. Pants and tank-top were black and the mesh-shirt was red, then Sakura and Kakashi noticed a very odd thing. She wasn't wearing any shoes or sandals. Fai's bare feet made no sound as she took off running at full speed again, her long black hair flying out behind her.

"Okay guys, she heading your way now," Sakura spoke into her headset.

"Got it," Naruto's voice was strong over the whisper of static, "Are you guys sure we should do this?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure," Kakashi didn't see why Naruto was so anxious, he was more worried about Izumi. If she found out about this, well, she'd probably kill him, nice and slow.

"…Okay…" Naruto still wasn't convinced this was a good idea. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was being so cautious, normally he would be all over something like this.

Sasuke had no more time to think as Naruto turned to him, "Right! Get ready for her!"

Both crouched down opposite from each other and started to focus their chakra to one of their hands. Sasuke began to form Chidori as Naruto formed Rasengan, soon both heard tree leaves rustle. Fai saw the warning blue glows and heard the crackling of both of the boys' attacks. As she ran towards them she thought out her situation, then plunged on ahead. Now all three could see each other, Fai aimed straight for them with a small smirk etched into her stubborn mouth.

As she came up to them the boys' shot forward as if to attack, neither of them expected her to jump. And jump she did, about three feet from them she leaped into the air. She could see over the treetops for a few seconds and then landed on the balls of her feet, immediately taking off at a run again. Stunned, Sasuke and Naruto watched her go.

"Guys, did you stop her?" Sakura's voice cracked over the headsets.

"No."

Kakashi and Sakura jumped down into the path, "Why didn't you two go after her?" Kakashi looked at both of them.

"Ummmmm…" Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks of stupidity. Why_ hadn't_ they gone after her?

Kakashi sighed, "Well come on. We have to pick up the trail again."

Without a sound, the four ninjas leaped into the trees and began to follow the impressions of Fai's feet in the dirt.

________________________________________________________________________

_Almost there_.

Fai dodged low hanging branches as the forest thickened; just a little bit more and she'd be at the meeting place he had told her about. Soon she broke into a small clearing and sighed. There he was, leaning lazily against the trunk of a tree, opposite of where she stood, his eyes were closed. Fai pulled down her mask as she walked towards him, never taking her eyes off him. Quietly she stood in front of him and waiting for him to open his eyes.

When he did her breath hitched, she couldn't breathe, air refused to fill her lungs. She couldn't think or see or hear; the only think in her world was him.

"Itachi."

She was drowning in his eyes; she swore she could see herself slipping under in those chatoyant orbs. Silently he brushed his lips against hers, intending to press on but his head came up swiftly. Before she could register what was going on, team seven bound into the clearing and her lover was gone. Not a trance remained of him; it was as if he was never there.

"…"

No one spoke; Fai had her back to them and wasn't moving. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked around the clearing nervously, trying to identify any traps. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Team seven relaxed, Naruto took a step forward and was about to yell to Fai but she turned her head before he could do anything. For a moment everyone stared in awe at her, well everyone but Naruto who just looked a bit confused, her eyes were different. Without the mask her face revealed its straight sharp features, softened slightly by baby-fat that had yet to be burned away by coming adulthood.

Her lips were barely parted, showing her's to be thinner than her mother's but soft at the moment. Eyes clouded with confusion and lust she stared at them, not seeing them. Her eyes were so dark they couldn't tell where the pupil stopped and the iris began. Slowly, her brow creased and eyebrows drew together, her lips met and formed a small frown. Her eye changed again, the lust remained but anger was right beside it, now she was mad. Her mouth became a hard, thin line as she continued to stare at them.

_He left because of them._

They had interrupted the two lovers and now she was stirred up and hot and didn't know what to do with all the emotions churning inside her. She had to get rid of it before she exploded with need and hunger. She walked past Naruto and stopped abruptly in front of Sasuke. Without warning, without thinking, she fisted her hand in his hair and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all looked on, horrified, at the scene before them.

Sasuke had never felt such heat and intensity, his eyes widened as her tongue attacked his mouth. It was like fire, the aggressive heat seared his body; he'd never survive if she kept it up. Arms frozen in the air, it looked as though he was trying to decide whether to push her away or hold her closer. But before that internal battle could decide his actions she started to pull away, catching his bottom lip between her teeth she gave it one last lick and a little suck before breaking free for air. Sasuke's heart pounded inside his chest, it was a wonder no one could see his body shake every time it beat against its cage.

Fai was dazed again, she had expected that kiss to quench her need and make her blood settle. She had intended it to take away all the lust Itachi had set loose in her. But there was a problem, she wanted more. Her gut fisted and her lips tingled strangely, and she was even more stirred up then before. She looked at Sasuke nervously and Sasuke looked back at her in complete shock. And at that point Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Holy shit!!!! What the hell was that all about?!"

Fai shifted the meshed shirt back onto her shoulder, but it slipped down again. Her mask now hung limply around her neck and down in front of her chest like an oversized collar. Guilt started creeping into her; she could feel the heavy liquid of it sloshing around in her stomach.

_Oh no, what did I do? I kissed his brother, his __**younger**__ brother! Noooo! This can't be happening; I can't believe I did that. And, god damn it all, I want more of him!_

"What did you say your name was again?" Fai looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the worst thing; confusion and pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him with concern and jealousy practically pouring out of her eyes, "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

He was shaking, he had no idea what was wrong with him but it felt like someone was using a blender in his belly. His heart rate refused to return to its normal pace and he was light-headed. There was definitely something wrong with him, he knew that much. Luckily for them, they didn't have to think about it, because soon a loud thundering sound was coming towards them. Not far from the clearing, trees were crashing to the forest floor, making a bee-line for them.

Kakashi and Naruto tensed as they felt a massive power crackling around them, Fai winced every time a tree landed and shook the earth. Her mama was mad, another tree fell, very mad. As Izumi stomped through the forest she finally found the five of them standing in the middle of it. Had she **not** told Kakashi not to let Fai go and cross the god damn bridge? Unless she was clearly mistaken, this was about a **mile** away from the bridge. She was going to kick his ass to hell and back for this.

Knocking down those giant trees had calmed her down some, she was breathing heavy from the workout and her frustration though. But when she spotted Kakashi, every drop of her blood boiled. The annoyance from when she left Tsunade's office, the worry and fear when she had gone back to the training grounds and found it empty, and the pure anger from the realization of what had most likely happened and having to go find them in the god forsaken forest _while_ it was beginning to become dark. All of it came back to her with a terrible punch to the gut, she had been scared shitless to find them gone. One of her worst fears was that someday, Fai wouldn't come back home; she hated to think her child could and would leave her one day. But right now, she was going to kick Kakashi's face in.

"What the hell are you five doing out here," Izumi's voice was dangerously soft.

"Fai ran away," Naruto pointed at Fai. Izumi shot her a deadly glare and then turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"How did Fai get out here Kakashi?" she had directed the question straight at him, there was no escaping the question, and her voice had not changed its tone. She sounded like a very pissed off mother, making him wince.

"Well you see, I—" Izumi held up a hand to stop him. With her control slipping she fisted her shaking hand and slammed the side of it into the tree next to her. The tree snapped in half at the point of impact; it was sent smashing into the tree beside it and ended up taking out seven trees in all.

"I have just one more question to ask you," she fixed him with a glare that almost made Naruto pee his pants, "what the fuck were you thinking?!"

"What?" Kakashi looked at Izumi in confusion as she seethed.

"'I can take them in'" she spat in a mocking voice, "the Hokage thought it best that I check out your apartment before she gave me an extra key," Kakashi's one eye widened as he began to catch on, _oops_, "Your _one room apartment_!"

Fai's eyes became huge, "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Kakashi, where the hell did you expect me and Fai to sleep if there is only _one bed_ in the whole fucking apartment?!"

"…Um…"

"Well," she walked up to Kakashi and stood toe to toe with him, "guess the fuck what," she jabbed her finger into his chest and stood on her tippy-toes just to look him straight in the eyes, "It just so happens I looked into the future on the way here," her smile was forced and her eyes narrowed, "I foresaw a cold, hard wood floor in _your_ future. And I believe it's going to stay that way until the Hokage finds my daughter and I an apartment. It's going to take longer than she expected, we're know staying with you for a _week_."

She stayed where she was and waited for Kakashi to object to this. This was fairly hard for her because really at full height, Izumi just barely passed Kakashi's chin and her arches were starting to hurt. When he said nothing, she turned away from him and motioned for Fai to come over to her. A little reluctant Fai stepped closer to her mother; Izumi whispered something to her that made her gaze fall to the ground in shame. Then Izumi yelled, "And don't do it again!!!"

Izumi looked over at the other three shinobi; Naruto looked completely shocked, Sasuke was staring off into space looking dazed, and Sakura was nervously shifting her gaze back and forth between Sasuke and Fai. Something had happened while she had been away; maybe she could get it out of Kakashi later. Right now she just wanted to sleep.

"Well if you all are done here, I'd like to get going," her voice had softened after spilling out her anger, now she felt a bit empty. Carefully, she watched Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke leave. All three went quietly and she took this to be unusual when Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. _Interesting_, was the only word that came to mind.

"Are we going to go or not?" Fai asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Izumi looked back at Kakashi and Fai and groaned, "Damn, why couldn't it have been an army of flaming monkeys? I'd rather deal with that then you two together."

Fai laughed and Izumi managed a weak smile. Fai was happy here for now and that all that mattered to her. Casually, she put her around her daughter's shoulders held her closer as they walked back to the bridge with Kakashi right behind them.

- - -

Itachi watched as Fai walked away with her mother and the jonin, Kakashi. He had also watched Fai give his little brother something she shouldn't have. He had expected to be furious, jealous, or even amused. Not one emotion had risen from him as he sat watching just out of detection range of his brother's sensei. With his Sharingan eyes he had seen it all, even Fai's reaction to the kiss.

_You should be ready to kill by now,_ he lectured himself, _you should be seeing red right now. What the hell is wrong with you?_

What _was_ wrong with him, he mused as he thought it out. Well, besides the killing his family thing, he couldn't think of anything else that was wrong with him right at the moment. He laughed at himself inwardly, _maybe fate is just being crude… or maybe, these feeling are passing…_

Itachi watched them exit the clearing and decided to follow. He would contact Fai, they needed to talk.

- - -

Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha Paradise as he walked behind mother and daughter. He tried with all his might to focus on the small novel but his eyes would unconsciously drift back to bright red hair. Sighing to himself he looked back at the contents of his book, but he couldn't concentrate long enough to read the next two words.

"So…" Kakashi looked up again, but this time to listen to Izumi. Fai glanced at her mother before responding.

"'So' what?"

"What exactly conspired among you five before I happened to interrupt?" Izumi watched a blush crept into Fai's cheeks and sent a questioning glance over her shoulder at Kakashi.

"It was… quite unexpected…" Kakashi said nothing further so Izumi directed her attention to Fai again.

"Does anyone care to explain?" her voice was calm and smooth, Fai began to relax again. She let a hint of humor fuse into her speech.

"…Well, um… Ya see, I…"

The sound of a songbird's call echoed out through the air.

_Oh thank god, saved by the bell._ Fai smiled, relieved.

_A bird? At his hour of night?_ Kakashi looked out at the setting sun. Its last few rays starting to die away.

With a huge sigh Izumi watched Fai's face, innocent hope guided the gentle curve of her mouth. She knew what would come next.

"Mom, I'm kind of hungry," Fai's eyes didn't met her mother's, "I know how tired you must be right now so you don't have to come with me. I'll only be a few minutes, I swear!"

"Nope, sorry Fai," Fai's head whipped around to stare at her mother, "I don't trust this village just quite yet."

Kakashi snorted, he couldn't believe these two could lie so badly.

"But mom!"

"I said I'm sorry Fai, I just don't think it wise right now."

_Okay, now they've changed subjects on me,_ Kakashi watched Fai try and plead her case but Izumi would have nothing of it. Her full lips set firm and her brow creased, Kakashi thought it screamed, 'Worried Mom', but he was starting to think everything thing she did reminded him of a mother. Soon both became quiet and walked silently until the small group reached the bridge once again.

"So where is the place?" Fai asked.

Izumi gestured for Kakashi to come up front, "It's your place, lead the way."

So down the street they walked, not many other people were out but there were still a few stares and some gasps as the trio travel to Kakashi's apartment. When they arrived at the apartment building the three of them had to travel down the hallway single-file. Izumi in front, Fai in the middle, and Kakashi bringing up the rear; they didn't have to walk too far before Izumi reached his door.

"Hey Kakashi could you pass up your keys?" Izumi looked back at him as she blindly fished around inside her cloak.

"Why?"

"To open the damn door!" she flung her hands at the door for effect.

"I thought you said you were given an extra key from Lady Tsunade," Kakashi eyed her suspiciously.

"I can't find it! Now give me your key or I'll just break the door down," she folded her arms and continued to stare at him.

"Okay, okay. Hang on," he pull some keys from his right pocket, "Here, catch."

She caught the keys with ease and quickly found the right one. The last thing he saw was her shoving his door key into the keyhole, then she grabbed her daughter and slammed the door shut. He heard a click and just like that he was locked out of his own apartment. Swearing ripely he strode the last few feet to his door.

"Izumi open the door!"

- - -

Inside Kakashi's room Fai was snooping around and Izumi was unpacking. She laid out two giant T-shirts on the bed and spandex shorts.

"Hurry up and change," she looked over she shoulder and smiled, "and stop poking his things. Remember, we're guests!"

"Nice way to treat a host," Fai mumbled to her self, "'Mr. Ukki'? Who names a plant? Bra or no bra?"

"Don't care, you pick. As to the plant thing, Kakashi has always been weird. You should be used to weird things by now," Izumi stripped off her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. Fai mimicked her mom and also started to change into the tight shorts and baggy shirt. Their ears twitched as a muffled voice came through the wood of the door.

"Guess it not sound-proof," Fai finished pulling on the big T-shirt.

"Can't have everything in life," Izumi wiggled into the shorts and moved to the door, "What was that Kakashi? Couldn't hear you too well through the door."

"I said, 'Will you open the door? I don't want to spend the night out here.'"

"Hmm… well… nah, I don't think I will."

"Izumi, open the door right now."

"Let me remind you that I told you you'd be sleeping on a cold, hard wood floor tonight."

"The floor out here isn't cold."

There was a low stream of curses as the door swung up, "You're such a smartass."

"I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O.K. done with the 4****th**** chapter! YAY! Review! I'm a happy person when readers review! (Lately I haven't been a happy person but that's just life slapping me in the face right now) Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update sooner, BYE! And REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I took such a long time but I finally have the 5****th**** Chapter up! Yes! So, anywho… I hope you guys like it and again, I'm sorry it took forever for me to get this one done. (My teachers and parents are slave-drivers I tell you! Slave-drivers!) So read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god," Kakashi moaned, "My head."

He rolled on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He was on the floor of his apartment, and it was very uncomfortable. He checked his face and was slightly relieved to find his mask stuck securely over the bridge of his nose. Looking over at his bed he saw a giant lump in the middle.

As he sat up the lump stirred, "Mmmmm. Mmum, ef aff," Fai shoved at her mother to try and force the older woman to move. Izumi shoved back though and sent Fai over the edge of the bed.

"Ow," Fai rubbed her face and stood up, "I'm going now. Wake up soon or you won't get any breakfast," grabbing a small bag she walked to the door, stepping over Kakashi who was right in front of the door, and closing it softly behind her.

Izumi muttered something illegible and rolled over to the far side of the bed. Kakashi rubbed his messy head of hair and tried to recall just what happened after Izumi let him in. She had opened the door and smiled at him sweetly; that should have been a dead give away that she was up to something. Then there had been an explosion of pain at the base of his neck and the world had gone dark. It had been the soundest sleep he'd had in years.

Standing up was harder than expected. His joints cracked and popped, every muscle was stiff. He made a mental note to himself about never sleeping out the floor **ever** again. He walked to the foot of his bed and peered down at Izumi tangled in his sheets.

"Will you be getting up anytime soon?" Kakashi wished he had a stick to poke her with.

She opened one eye lazily and rolled onto her back, then opened her other eye.

"Why should I?"

He shrugged, "I could just throw you off myself."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"I will," he warned.

"Well then why don't you?"

Without warning he lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist. She struggled, elbowing him in the ribs with surprising strength and knocking the wind out of him. His grip momentarily loosed and she slipped away.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said as she tried to evade him while still trying to stay on the bed.

He came at her again but she shoved him off balance and he landed on the floor. When he looked up she was peering down at him with a smile. When Izumi blinked he was gone, slowly she sat up and looked around the room. Looking behind herself she saw Kakashi perched in front of the window. He had positioned himself so he wouldn't knock over any of his things. With slow, deliberate movements, she turned and made herself comfy.

"Well now," her smile was like a drunken slur, "I'm still on your bed. Didn't you say something about throwing me off a second ago?"

"I don't know," if his smile could be seen clearly, it would have been smug, "I kind of like the look of you in my bed."

A small thrill went up and down her spine. She was about to comment when her head swiveled towards the door. He directed his attention to the door as well, outside the room he could barely hear the light foot steps making their way to his door. No. There were _two_ pairs of footsteps; one pair was the first he had heard, light, only slightly recognizable as footsteps at all. The rhythm they produced was quick and feather soft, a restless predator is what came to mind as he listened closely.

The second pair was completely different. Yes, this one was also extremely quiet, in fact, much quieter than the other walker's. But the gait was long and sleek, almost relaxed to a point. Soft like the first, but it was like this person was carrying themselves on their tippy-toes. Frozen, he waited from the door.

Kakashi's eyes slid over to look at Izumi. She was still; he could still see she was breathing if he looked really, really hard. About a yard away from the apartment door the second footsteps left. They didn't turn and walk the other direction, they simply vanished. The next moment the doorknob was turning and Fai stepped through the doorframe.

"Have fun?" she gave a knowing look at Kakashi who was still perched on the window sill and her mother, tangled in the sheets.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Izumi's lips hardly moved at she looked her daughter over.

Fai had changed into light-weight capris and a navy colored tank-top with a plummeting neckline, no mask today; Izumi approved. Her hair was its usual black and was waded up in a very messy bun. Izumi tilted her head up so her nose was straight up in the air. With her lips slightly parted she breathed in soundlessly. As she lowered her head, her right eyebrow arched.

"What are you up to?"

Fai looked at her mother innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she then dropped the bag she had carried out with her on the floor next to the bed, "I'm going out to find Naruto and look around. When you feel like getting off that bed, you can come find me," she smiled and was gone again.

"I knew I should have gotten that abortion," Izumi spoke sarcastically and looked amused, "oh well, too late for that, guess I'll just have to annoy her for the rest of my life. Ah the joys of being a mother."

That caught Kakashi off guard. He staggered, if you could stagger while squatting, and knock a picture frame onto the bed as he tried to regain his balance. As he jumped off the window sill Izumi picked up the frame and examined it. It was a picture of his old team with the fourth Hokage. When he stepped towards the bed she held the frame out to him, there was an awkward silence that suffocated them both as he placed the picture back in its sill.

"Well then," she clasped her hands together and twisted them apart, "I guess I'll get ready then."

Kakashi just stared at her as she managed to untangle herself and grab a bag similar to the one Fai had dropped earlier. She exited the room with a kind of grace only she could pull off. Not many could flow out of the room in a rumpled, over-sized T-shirt and spandex shorts and still look like a dancer on stag in _his_ mind. He changed his clothes while she was out of the room, though the only thing different about the clothes was that they were clean. A knock came from the doorway, Izumi blocked the entertains as she gripped the sides of the doorframe and leaned in. She was wearing a forest green halter-top and a dark, flowing skirt that looked like she herself had cut it off a little above the knee.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail so her red hair stopped mid-back. She looked to young to have a fifteen year old daughter.

"We goin' or what?" her eyes were bright as she grinned, she wished she could see more of him than just his right eye.

He gave a small sigh, "Yeah, sure."

- - -

Izumi walked with Kakashi to the bridge to find no one there, the place was deserted.

"Now where in the world are they," Kakashi spoke softly.

Izumi thought about it for a minute or so and then a vibrant smile broke out across her face, "Probably at the gates waiting for the Kazekage to arrive with his siblings."

"Oh that's right, I nearly forgot," Kakashi turned to the redhead beside him, "…So how well do you know the Kazekage?"

Her laugh was as bright as her smile, "Oh…well enough."

- - -

Izumi was right. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Fai were all hanging around by the main gates. Well, 'hanging out' wasn't really the right word. Sasuke was propped up against a tree and was watching Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. Sakura was standing, staring at Fai as she snapped her fingers. Naruto was standing in the middle of the road, fidgeting, and too busy to notice Fai.

At Izumi approach with Kakashi she frowned at her daughter.

"Fai, your going to burn this village to the ground if you don't stop," she had been snapping her fingers. And with every 'snap', the tips of her fingers lit like a lighter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

"I SEE THEM!" Naruto yelled and pointed down the dirt road.

Everyone gathered where Naruto stood and peered into the distance.

"Where? I can't see them," Sakura stood tip-toed and looked hard along the path.

"There!" Naruto pointed to where the road just started to bend.

All six of them could now see the three figures rapidly approaching them. Before long the sand siblings where at the gates and looking tired. Naruto was the first to greet them, then they spotted Izumi and Fai.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kankuro pointed an accusing finger at Fai. Temari was quick to smack him upside the head.

"Be nice for once in your life," she muttered crossly.

"Tsk, I was about to ask you the same question dumbass," Fai scoffed and earned a glare from her mother.

Kankuro jerked his thumb back at Gaara, "Official `Kage business."

Fai and Kankuro both broke out in laughter at the same time. Gaara made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl to the group but stayed put with his arms crossed over his chest. And because his attention was on Fai and Kankuro, he didn't have time to avoid Izumi's giant hug that involved her squeezing him and causing him to hover above the ground a few inches. He was mortified that Izumi would do this in a public place…with people around to stare at him. This also sent Kankuro and Fai into another laughing fit; Temari was silent and looked to be a little embarrassed from Izumi's display as well.

After Izumi had hugged all three of the new arrivals, with Fai turning Temari's into a small group-hug and a subtle nod to both guys, she could only say;

"Wow I missed you three."

Temari then looked at Izumi like she was insane, "you missed us? Why?"

"Oh I just missed taking care of you all," she sighed reflectively.

"Ha! We don't need to be taken care of Izumi," Kankuro sneered as he said this.

"Ouch…" Fai murmured.

"That hurts…" Izumi grumbled sulkily, "All I give to you guys is love and _this_ is what I get in return. Discarded by three unappreciative kids…"

"Hey, I'm not a 'kid'," Kankuro growled.

"Izumi," Temari tried to make an attempt at peace, "Kankuro's an asshole. So don't take anything he says personally."

Kankuro threw up his hands in a silent, disgusted defeat. Out of the blue a leaf ninja hopped down from above. However nobody was surprise; they had all known he was coming.

"Lord Kazekage," the ninja bowed, "Lady Hokage is waiting."

"Tell Tsunade I will be there in a moment," Gaara's voice sounded as rough as the sand he manipulated.

"Yes Lord Kazekage," he stood straight and nodded. He disappeared before anyone could blink.

"So why are you meeting with Granny Tsunade?" Naruto was now fairly calm…or as calm as he could ever be.

Though his brother and sister aimed questioning glance at Naruto for his name for the Hokage, Gaara was oblivious to his odd ways.

Gaara shrugged, "I didn't ask," and with a swift hand sign the sand whirled around his body. He was gone when the sand stopped.

"I believe he just dumped you guys on us," Fai was still staring at the spot where Gaara had disappeared.

Temari gave a weary sigh, "you're probably right. He doesn't know what lady Tsunade wants so he wouldn't want to bring a crowd."

"I thought he said he didn't ask?" Izumi studying Temari and Kankuro with interest.

"Actually he didn't get a chance to ask," Kankuro spoke up, "…it was a vague, but urgent request that he would come as soon as possible, "He then shared a look with Temari. He looked back at Izumi with an anxious face, "We're both a little worried."

"Hmmm," Izumi pursed her lips, "maybe it has something to do with us."

"Why what you think that?" Fai was confused by her mother's assumption.

"If you never noticed, we seem to attract trouble. And I'm sure Tsunade has heard of this," Izumi gave a meaningful look at her daughter.

"Tsk, pure coincidences!" Fai declared.

"Yeah, I wish," Izumi mutter and truly did hope her daughter didn't burn Konoha to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you guys like it? It took a long time because I didn't have anytime to work on it. And I'm having a difficult time piecing it all together. I have it all in my head, I just have to get it from point A to point B, and for some odd reason that's hard time with that. So if you liked it, review, if you didn't…review anyway. I would appreciate impute from my readers (that be you peoples). **

**Until next time (which I hope comes sooner then this last time. -_-' yikes..) **

**BYE!**

**~Jin **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya know what? I don't have anything to say…other than I'm sorry this update took so long. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So…now what?" Sakura asked.

Temari looked up at the sun and determined it was about half pass noon, "How about we all go shopping?" she offered a shrewd smile.

"How about not," Kankuro didn't want to have to be with Temari as she searched for her little boyfriend.

"Actually I think that's a great idea!" Fai decided and looked to her mother for the 'okay' signal.

"Hmmm," Izumi considered Fai's enthusiastic grin, "well," she looked to team seven, "What do you guys think?"

"Sure," Sakura saw an opportunity to find more information on these two new Konoha residents.

"Yeah!" Naruto wanted to talk to Kiba about some stuff anyway.

"Hn."

"I guess if they want to," Kakashi glanced at his team.

"Okay then, its settled. Fai how much money do you have?" Izumi beamed at her daughter who returned it with a weary expression.

"Why?"

"Because! Geez, I'm your friggin' mother. Do I really have to explain myself to you? Of course not! Now hand over your money," she held out her hand expectantly.

Fai produced a bundle of cash from her front pocket and handed it over to Izumi. Team seven's eyes were round as the wad of money traded hands, but Temari and Kankuro chose to ignore the transfer and stared only from the corners of their eyes. Izumi smirked at Fai's pained look and admired her acting skills; she was getting better at it.

"Like I never know when money exchanges hands," she shook her head, "I thought this knowledge was well known…"

"Yeah, yeah," Fai muttered, "just take it so I can go."

"Have fun!" Izumi waved as Fai shot off into the trees with Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, and a reluctant Sasuke at her heels. Kakashi and Izumi were the only ones still standing on the road.

"So…"Izumi turned to Kakashi, "Is this going to be awkward?"

"Well," he paused and took his time as he walk up to stand beside Izumi. His eye fell on the roll of currency Izumi still held in her hand, "where the hell did that come from."

"Eh," Izumi shrugged, "It's a gang thing… I don't try to understand. I just steal from my daughter."

"Very kind of you," he said sarcastically.

"Actually, she still has two thirds of the original amount," she smiled smugly, "She only thinks I don't know that. And she also doesn't know that I took some earlier when we hugged Temari."

Kakashi stared at her in a disturbed awe. She stole money from her daughter who got the money from a gang. It seemed low…but he found it incredibly ironic and funny, amazing how that all works.

"Very uncomfortable silence going on right now…" Izumi murmured.

"I agree, so let's break it and go," his voice was light and cheery.

"To where?" she asked, baffled but amused all the same.

"You'll never know if you don't come with me," whether it was his relaxed, playful attitude at the moment or the carefree feeling he was creating inside her she couldn't tell. And just then, she didn't care.

"Well then," her smile was slow and spread like sunlight onto her eyes, "Lead the way."

- - -

Kakashi stopped at what looked like a tavern of some sort to Izumi, but she didn't question him as they walked into the hazy atmosphere. There were men sitting on stools at a bar with drinks in hand, but many large booths were cluttered along the walls and a few scarred, unstable looking tables squeezed in-between the booths and bar. He clearly knew where he was going because hesitating at the door she almost lost him in the thick smoke and bodies. Kakashi headed to the back portion of the building to an exceptionally large booth and greeted its occupants with a small wave. The smoke was considerably thinner at the booth which made no sense at all because one of the people sitting in the booth was Asuma, who was smoking a cigarette.

Izumi was quick to notice all the people sitting and found that she knew them. Asuma was sitting on the outside with a dark-haired red-eyed woman beside him, next to the wall. On the opposite side was, _'Oh holy fucking shit, no way…'_, yes, Gai. (A/N: I just want you guys to know I'm spelling it 'Gai' even though it's spelled 'Guy' in the manga)

"Kakashi! What took you so long?" Gai was quick to get on his case.

"It was Izumi's doing," Kakashi stood in front of the table as he addressed Gai with Izumi a step behind him, "Don't blame me."

"Yes, but you're always late," the red-eyed woman said. _'Oh my god, I KNOW HER! But jeez! I can't remember her name!'_ Izumi racked her brain for the right name.

Gai stood and motioned for Izumi and Kakashi to sit. Before she sat down, Izumi snagged the cigarette from Asuma's mouth. With a smoke in hand she scooted into and across the seat to the wall. Where Asuma couldn't reach her.

"Satisfied?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, quite. Thanks for asking," she smiled up at him from the far corner and proceeded to inhale the thick smoke from the stub of the cigarette.

With a heavy sigh he also sat down and was now in the middle of Gai and Izumi. Asuma looked putout that his cigarette had been stolen but was quick to produce a new one from seemingly nowhere.

"So," Gai stared at Izumi intently, even to the point he was leaning into Kakashi, "Is it really true? You've come back with a kid?"

"Gossip spreads fast in Konoha," Izumi remarked dryly.

"Yes! But that's only because we are a friendly, youthful village!" Gai exclaimed.

"Right, well, yes it is true," Izumi took a small drag from the cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke, "I do have my daughter with me."

"So one rumor _was_ true," the woman spoke again and sent Izumi's mind into a frenzy.

_'I am absolutely positive that I __**know**__ her name! It starts with a "C" I think…'_

"Kurenai," Kakashi's voice was low and had a warning edge.

_'Kurenai! Ha! I was close…hey, wait a second…'_

"What do you mean '**one** rumor was true'?" Izumi stared at all four leaf shinobi separately, "there was more than one?"

"Well," Asuma looked uneasy and at a lose of words, "Yeah," he said, "there were some pretty crazy ones…"

"Like what?!" she let the shock show in her face and voice, "I looked like a had a effing watermelon under my shirt! What other explanation could their possibly be for my leaving?!"

"There was one that you had been kidnapped," Kurenai offered, "but it was dismissed seeing as there was one; no note for ransom and such. And two; no point in anyone taking you."

"Thanks," Izumi sucked on the butt of the smoke-stick and blew a heavy cloud of smoke in the general direction of Kurenai, "good to know I was so important to everyone."

She saw Kakashi glare and frown out of the corner of her eye. At least she thought he was frowning, it was hard to tell.

"One rumor was you got dumped and in a fit of fury you went in search of power to destroy the guy who dumped you!" Gai looked quite serious as he said this.

Izumi had a 'You-have-GOT-to-be-kidding-me' expression, "Ummm, no… That's not what happened. I got pregnant and left. End of story."

"So you didn't joining a wild, crazed pack of rabid rabbits?" Kakashi asked.

"No…And rabbits don't run in 'packs' you idiot!"

"Damn," he looked away, "that was my favorite one."

"No kidnappers?"

"No!"

"You weren't seeking power?"

"No!"

"But you said you're not human," Kakashi watched her carefully now.

"No!—wait, I mean yes!"

"What?!" Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma stared at Izumi.

"Well, you see…It's hard to—hang-on," Izumi stood up on the seat of the booth and put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle, "Hey!" she yelled out to the bar, waving one arm, "Can I get some water over here? Yeah, thanks!"

She sat with a 'plop' and waiting while the shinobi she was sitting with were trying to hide their embarrassment and avoid the questioning looks from everyone in the pub/restaurant. Soon the water came and after setting out the glasses the waiter guy looked around the table and finally settled on Izumi.

"You want anything else?" he asked in a tight tone.

"Nope! I'm good, how 'bout you guys?" she asked the other occupants of the booth.

"No I think we're fine," Asuma answer for them all. The waiter shrugged and left.

"Okay you have your water," Kakashi looked bored, "now what?"

A few quick puffs and Izumi extinguished the cigarette against the already scarred tabletop, "Now, you have to be quiet and let me concentrate. I haven't been training much lately so it might be a little rough in the beginning."

"That's right," Asuma chuckled good-naturedly, "you have a hard time manipulating your chakra. I forgot you dropped out of the academy."

"What? Really?" Kurenai looked to Izumi who was now tapping her index finger against the table with impatience.

"Yep, I flunked out the first year. Now can I please have some quiet?"

"You didn't flunk out," Kakashi pointed out and got an aggravated sigh from Izumi who then slumped her head against the table's surface, "your parents pulled you out."

"Why?"

"Kurenai, you are **not** being helpful," Izumi huffed and then explained, "I was very below average when it came to my 'grades' and my natural ability to, in general, be a ninja was, to put it nicely, poor. Seen as a terrible disgrace my parents pulled me and now can I have a tiny bit of quiet?"

"That's not very nice of your parents," Gai reflected.

"Who CARES?! They're dead! Now do you want to know why I got the water or not?!" her temper was showing and she didn't like it. She counted to ten silently and tried to be calmer.

Seeing that they were being quiet finally, she closed her eyes and tried to work a small string of power up from her center. A tingling feeling spread throughout her body and her head began to swim with the intoxicating power. For a few fleeting seconds she thought about just letting the floodgates break and letting the power flood her system. But she reined in her control and focused on bring out only the tiny thread. The process and the _feeling_ of it filled her with excitement and a giddy joy. She had to make an effort to swallow the childish giggle that was bubbling up inside her.

She worked the power in her mental hands like clay. Molding it and bending it to her will and focusing it to the desired shape. Just when she could feel the yielding strand at her fingertips, ready for use, someone interrupted.

"Izumi are you awake?" to the four jonin Izumi appeared to be sleeping, her expression was calm and motionless. They were wondering if she was even going to do anything at all. But as soon as Asuma spoke her eyelids snapped open and the power that radiation off of her was crushing. The glass directly in front of her shattered with a miniature implosion. Like the glass had caved in because of too much pressure from the atmosphere around it.

"I told you to let me concentrate," Izumi's voice was velvety soft, "I _still_ haven't learned how to keep a firm grip on my control."

It was then Gai noticed a difference, "Your eyes changed color."

It was true, though essentially the same forest green, but now a golden yellow encircled her pupil while red rimmed the green iris.

"Now I've made a mess. Please, PLEASE…stay quiet 'til I have a better hold," she didn't close her eyes this time but stared at the broken glass and spilled water. Steam began to rise from the table and Izumi's mouth became a hard line, the water was evaporating.

Exchanging glances with one another, the leaf ninja shifted in their seats anxiously. They didn't know of any jutsu used like this. A sigh startled them; Izumi looked relaxed again and the water was gone.

"Sorry about that intense moment," she smiled, "it's this atmosphere," she gestured with her hand by making a casual sweeping motion, "all the smoke and noise makes it difficult for me to find my center of control. But I think I have a firm grip on it now."

"You _think_?" Asuma looked worried.

She angled her head to the side and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "yep, pretty sure. In fact…" she stared at shards of glass sitting on the table, but seemed to change her mind and swept them all into her palm.

"Don't cut yourself," Kakashi warned.

She rolled her eyes and then went back to staring at the glass in her hand. This too began to bubble and she heard one or two gasps but ignored them. Her other hand came up and she slowly rotated it in a circle. The liquid glass complied and began swirling, with a slight movement of her hand the glass formed into a cylinder. Putting her fingers together all air bubbles in the cylinder were squeezed out and as her fingers gradually expanded so did an indent in the top of the roll liquid glass. Soon it took on the shape of the other four identical cups. The spinning decelerated and all eyes were on Izumi.

Abandoning the rotating movement, her now free hand was waved carelessly at Kurenai's glass. Though the cup shook it continued to stay whole as the water slithered from the container and ran down the tabletop as if it was tilted. When it reached it destination it coiled into her palm like a snake.

Being very careful now, she shifted the still liquefied glass cup onto the puddle of water in her palm. When molten glass met water, the surface froze instantly. The unfrozen water below the thin ice plane rose up around the softened glass and also began to freeze. Soon the semi-solid glass was incased in a frozen prison. She inspected her work, making sure that the ice sides never touched the cooling cup. After setting it down gently she looked back up at the leaf shinobi.

"It needs to cool," she looked absolutely pleased with herself.

"Wow," Kurenai's wide eyes blinded, "I've never seen a jutsu like that."

Izumi gave a cheesy grin, "That's because there isn't one. I didn't use a jutsu. That was all done with raw chakra."

"I didn't think people could use chakra to do things like that," Gai eyed the ice prism.

"They—you can't. Not with average _human_ chakra," she stopped and considered her words, "Not that I know of at least."

"Do it again," Kakashi ordered. All friendly and casual characteristics were gone.

"Okay, okay! Sheezzz!" she batted her hands at him when he gave her a look that shouted 'Quit-bull-shitting-around', "Don't rush me again or the whole place might collapse!"

She settled herself and took a deep breath, exhaling softly. Without her looking or moving, the water from Kakashi's cup began to stir. Just has the water in Kurenai's cup had done, it slithered out a crossed the table. It was then that Kakashi grabbed his headband and lifted the left side to reveal his single Sharingan. As he watched the water move he could see the "demonic" chakra she had spoke of. But wasn't anything like Naruto's. So used to the out-of-control, blistering chakra of the nine-tailed fox, the state of Izumi's chakra was startling.

Like Sasuke, he saw the dominate mass of deep blue chakra with its strands if black and watery gold. But as the chakra swirled around the water he began to see the multiple other colors Sasuke had failed to catch. A heated scarlet scraped jagged against the thicker string of black and green the color of her eyes twisted with the melted gold and blue. At one point he thought he saw glints of shining silver, but they seemed to swim under the blue surface.

This colorful chakra formed five thick rings around the worm-shaped water. None of the colors touched the water except the dominating blue. He could even clearly see threads of it weaving itself into the water-worm.

"The Elements have chakra too," he looked up at the sound of her voice. Her eyes had change again, holding that weird color mixture; with pupils that were now thicken slits, "Water, Fire, Air, Earth. Each has its own energy or 'chakra'. We draw on it and control it."

"We?" Gai glanced at Izumi before returning his gaze back to the water that was now changing shape.

"Fai, my daughter. Remember? Everyone was all bent out of shape because she _is_ my kid…" Izumi let the water pool into her hand as she had done with Kurenai's water.

"Oh, right."

"I can't understand why people find it so amazing," the water twisted in her hand as she spoke, "if humans and animals have chakra, why wouldn't other things have chakra too?"

The jonin exchanged looks with one another at her tone of absolute boredom. The water began to take the shape of a miniature man. An awkward silence fell upon the group as the features of the water-man became more distinct. It wasn't long before the water-man was an exact copy of Kakashi; everyone watched in silence as Izumi control her water doll like a puppet. After growing bored with simple back-flips and silly dances, Izumi began to stretch the doll in to different shapes.

She giggled as her miniature water Kakashi moved around the tabletop like a slinky would as it fell down steps. Kakashi cringed, feeling sorry for his miniature self. Her deep sigh cut off the illustration, the water dropped to the tabletop as a puddle of normal water.

"I wonder what my darling daughter is doing right now," Izumi mused out loud.

"What's she like?" Kurenai asked as she moped up the water with a napkin.

Izumi frowned and seemed to ponder this for a few minutes, "Dramatic. She likes to get reactions from people, always trying to keep thing in motion. And she never does it subtly," she had a small smile on her face as she focused on her thoughts, "But she's a good kid all-in-all. She can be too serious sometimes and her taste in men sucks."

Kurenai gave her a questioning look, "boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend_s_. She started picking up random boys when she was twelve I believe," the small smile became a wide grin, "she kept her first one for about three weeks before totally dumping him on his ass and telling him it could never work and that she needed her space," she shook her head, "I couldn't stop laughing until we were about a mile away from that town. Every time she glared at me I started giggling."

Kurenai couldn't help but smile, "sounds fun."

"Oh hell yes! She wore guys like jewelry and I loved to tease her every chance I got."

"Your talking in past tense," Kakashi pointed out, "what happened?"

Izumi frowned again, "what happens to all teenage girls," she rolled her eyes, "she swears she's in love with _this_ one and I'm really hoping she's not going to do anything too stupid."

"You mean like getting pregnant?" Asuma offered.

"Exactly."

"Who is it?" Gai asked, "Anyone we'd know?"

"That information is confidential," Izumi sat back and crossed her arms in mock seriousness.

"I hope he's not the jealous type," Kakashi grinned.

"Don't tell me you got a thing for Izumi's daughter," Asuma shook his head.

Izumi looked alarmed, "Dude that's sick and wrong!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Kakashi scowled, "she the one with an interest in Sasuke."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Remember that "thing" she didn't want to talk to you about?" Kakashi asked Izumi, "See, we had just caught up to her and she walks right up to Sasuke and kissed him."

Izumi groaned, "She just hit a new level of stupidity."

Kakashi just smiled.

- - -

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay Fai?" Temari looked over at Fai who was trying to choose between a pair of pants.

"Yeah, my mother's probably just talking about me behind my back. She does it all the time." She walked up to the counter with a pair of camouflage pants. After paying she and Temari walked out of the shop to find their little group waiting for them.

"Can we get some food now?" Naruto asked.

Fai sighed, "sure, why the hell not."

"Great, we can go to the BBQ restaurant," Sakura began walking down the street, the group followed.

- - -

"I'm glad you could meet with me on such short notice Lord Kazekage," Tsunade leaned forward in her chair as she spoke.

"Its fine," Gaara stood in front of Tsunade's desk and waited for her to get to the point.

"So seeing as you've housed Izumi and her daughter at Suna before, I was wondering if you could give me some tips."

"I have indeed let Izumi and Fai stay in Suna multiple times. But there's not much advice to give, other than they don't always follow the rules."

"Are they trouble at all?"

"I've never had a problem with them. Izumi is good about keeping Fai in check; they just need some open space."

Tsunade smirked, "Well thanks for the warning. Can I call on you if Konoha has some…troubles housing them?"

"Of course," Gaara turned to leave but stopped when he reached the door, "But I doubt you will. Fai and Izumi may bring some troubles along with them, but they always stir up some fun too."

As the door closed Tsunade thought she saw a smirk of his own, but could be sure. Now all she had to do was find a place for Izumi and her daughter to stay. She eyed the pile of paperwork on her desk and sighed. She really hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There. It's done. After five different drafts I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry but it might take awhile for the next one to come up (I figured I'd be honest and give you all fair warning). I really hope this wasn't boring…I have "some" action coming up soon (I hope) so if you'll review (*flutters lashes*) I might be more motivated to spend more time on KIS (SCHOOL IS A TOTAL DRAG!!!!). I love you all!**

**~Jin**


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant was crowded and noisy and Fai was close to snapping. Ninjas were no fun for her. Sitting at the edge of the table she was surrounded by a total of twelve young ninja and she was feeling alienated by their talk of ninja-ness things. The only other silent ones at the table were Sasuke and Gaara, who had joined them recently after they had arrived.

Sasuke seemed to be the outsider of the group, excluded from most conversations but ignoring those who tried to involve him. Gaara simply observed, nodding occasionally when a comment was directed towards him. Everyone else held various conversations that ranged from missions and training to family and social life. There were a couple times Naruto nearly knocked someone down as he made exaggerated hand-motions. Fai sighed and looked around at the faces that encircled her, she didn't like having this many people around, it tended to make her itchy.

Presently she was tapping her foot to an odd beat and thought about escape—except she currently couldn't get around this village without the help of a tour guide. Frustrated, she poked at some food and decided she hated it. Her negativity was mounting and the tapping came faster and louder, though it could barely be heard over the chatter. She was just about ready to jump up and bolt out the door anyway when another threesome came through the doors of the restaurant. Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at the new-comers. Two young men and a young woman, all with dark hair, walked over to the table. One had a green jumpsuit on and a bowl cut that made Fai shudder while the other man had long hair and nearly white, pupil-less eyes. The girl had her hair up in two buns and a cocky smile on her lips.

"Having fun without us I see!" the one with the bowl-cut exclaimed.

"Lee! Your timing couldn't be better!" Naruto leapt over to Lee and his teammates, "Neji, Tenten, Lee; this is Fai Usagi!"

"A pleasure to meet you!" the one Fai now knew as Lee spoke with a bit too much vigor.

Fai nodded slightly in response, "Uh-huh. Same."

It didn't take long before everyone meshed again and the three became just another addition to the group. But now Fai was pestered into conversation.

"So where are you from Fai?" TenTen asked with mild interest.

"Depends… My mother and I travel all over, but technically I grow up near here," Fai's voice was more clipped than she would have liked, but she never really did liked small talk and wished this _other_ new girl would get the hint.

No luck there.

"Really? Wow, so are you a ninja? Or do you live in a city?"

Now Fai was just plain insulted, "I hate cities," she said hotly, "and no, I am not a ninja."

"Oh…so why are you here?"

"Yes, that's a very good question," the young man, Neji, spoke up.

"I don't think you ever told us," a boy with markings on his face said. Fai searched her brain for his name and took a mental note that "Kiba" was a pain in the ass.

She shrugged, "How should I know why my mother came? Naruto crushed our house and instead of listening to my reasoning she starts heading east."

"So you live west of Konoha?"

"Near the border of the land of Fire, yes."

"So why didn't you guys come over to stay with us in stead of coming here?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't have a clue!" Fai looked irritated, "_I_ thought it be better to go to you guys too, but she mumbled something about having "unfinished business" here anyway and that we "might as well take care of it now". I hardly ever pay close attention to her ramblings anyway."

"Izumi doesn't ramble," Temari sneered at Fai, "Almost everything that comes out of her mouth is either hilarious or a really amazing story. Especially when it's involves you!"

"Hey!" Fai threw a chopstick at Temari from across the table, but Temari deflected it with her own.

"Temari has a point," Kankuro mused.

"Of course I do," Temari smiled smugly and started eating again.

"Hmph! Some friends you are," Fai mumbled.

"But it's so true!"

Fai jumped at the sound of Izumi's voice; she turned to see her mother flashing a peace sign. She inhaled deeply to settle her scattered nerves.

"Holy fuck, where the hell did you come from?"

"Heehee, it wasn't hard to sneak up on you with all this commotion going on," Izumi grabbed Fai's lone chopstick and speared a piece of meat. She smiled as she lifted the food to her mouth, "having fun?"

Fai rolled her eyes and Izumi let out a laugh right before popping the chunk of meat into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully as she surveyed the massive gathering of teen ninjas.

"Shouldn't you all be training or something?"

Kiba gave a shrug, "Our sensei gave us the day off."

"Ours too," A boy with a spiky ponytail sitting next to Temari said in a bored tone.

"Yours too?" Lee looked puzzled.

Temari turned to the guy with the spiky ponytail, "Shikamaru, what's going on?"

"I was told by Asuma that there was some kind of meeting going on."

"If that's the case, then why isn't Kakashi with them?" Sakura pointed out.

Sure enough, Kakashi was standing next to Izumi, seemingly completely oblivious to what was being discussed. With his hands stuffed in his pant pockets he was quietly watching people pass by the windows outside.

"Maybe its 'get-outta-work-free-day'…those tend to happen a lot while we're in town," Fai smiled.

"Don't we know it," Kankuro rested an elbow on the already crowded table, "We never get any thing done when you two are around."

"That's because you're having too much fun!" Izumi's eyes lit up, "So when will you three be leaving?"

"Oh, I don't know…Gaara?" Temari looked to her brother for an answer.

"Two days, we don't want to stay away any longer than that," His gaze drifted to Temari, "But I suppose you could stay longer if you like. Kankuro and I understand."

"Huh?" Fai looked from Gaara to Temari to her mother when Kankuro started howling with laughter at Temari's blush, "What are they talking about."

"Temari likes to spend time with her boyfriend," Kankuro sneered.

"What!? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend here!"

"Oh come on Fai! I've known about this for awhile now," Izumi stole some food from Naruto and happily ate.

"You knew!" Fai turned her accusing eyes on Temari, "Does the word 'friendship' mean nothing to you?"

"Temari you have troublesome friends," Shikamaru murmured as he leaned over and took some food from Temari's plate.

Fai followed his movements and then locked eyes with Temari again, "Oh wow."

"Ya know Fai, you need to pay more attention to those sorta things," Izumi poked her with the chopstick, "I totally had this conversation last time we were at Suna."

"I was a little preoccupied then," Fai swatted at her mother.

"I know…Oh shit! Are those shopping bags?!" Izumi immediately snatched up the bags holding Fai's purchases and started going through the contents of each bag, pulling out items at random to get a better view of what Fai had bought.

"Just the bare essentials to get us by until we go back and gather up what's left at the house," Fai watched Izumi as she picked her way through the bags.

"You're shopping skills impress me my young apprentice, soon you will be a master shopper," Izumi spoke in a phony "wise" voice, "Oooh, I like this!" She held up a black T-shirt with the words "Suck It" printed across the front, "What else do you have?"

Fai watched as her mother pulled out a smaller bag, "Um, Mom, I don't think you'd like to look at that stuff in front of every—"

"Oh fuck," Izumi cocked her head to the side and stared at the thin, see-threw fabric of a lacey red bra she was holding up, "That's kickass."

"Holy shit," everyone stared at the bra open-mouthed. Even Kakashi was shocked.

"Bare essentials indeed," Neji mumbled.

Izumi meanwhile, had checked the tag and size and was smiling, "I have taught you well my child," Fai rolled her eyes again, "I'm keeping this," Izumi stuffed the garment back into its bag and tucked it under her arm.

"Like hell!" Fai scolded, "You can't just take what _I_ bought!"

"Watch me," She aimed a cheeky grin at her daughter.

"It won't even fit you! You'll rip it with your enormous boobs!" Fai accused. The faces of all ninja lit up bright pink and most eyes drilled into the table.

"Whatever! We're virtually the same size," Izumi argued.

"Bullshit! Your boobs are way bigger than mine!"

"We're both B's! What the hell are you talking about!"

"No way! You're so a C!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine! I'll fight you for it," Izumi smiled as she issued the challenged.

Fai hesitated, she looked at Izumi and then the bag under her arm, "Who gets to pick the fight?"

"Me," Izumi's expression was smug.

Fai chewed her bottom lip for awhile before answering, "Fine then, name your fight."

"What?! Over a bra?" Naruto stared at Fai, "Are you crazy?"

"I like the bra," Fai said stubbornly.

"Why don't you just get another one?" Temari offered.

"It was the last one!" Fai gave an exasperated sigh.

Izumi raised her eyebrows, "Are you ready?"

Fai glared back at Izumi, "What's the game?"

"An arm-wrestle."

"Hmm," Fai looked dubious, "What are the rules?"

"There are none," Izumi said in a cheerful voice.

Fai caught her lower lip with her teeth again and smiled, "Sure."

"You aren't going to do it in here are you?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nah," Fai stood up, "We'll go into the forest."

"After you," Izumi followed Fai out the door. The five squads and Kakashi also followed. Naruto and the sand siblings exchanged bets as they made their way to the usual training spot they all used.

Izumi found a good sized boulder and stood opposite of Fai, "ready?"

"To whip your ass? Anytime," Fai's voice was steady but her grin faltered a little.

As the group gathered up Kiba finally asked, "Why are we standing three feet away from an arm-wrestling match?"

"Once they get started you'll understand," Kakashi told him.

"Okay," Izumi said loudly, "On the count of three. One…Two…"

Fai's grip was light on Izumi's hand and both looked relaxed, "three."

At first nothing happened, Izumi and Fai were in a stare down for about ten seconds before a massive wave of energy hit the group standing at the sidelines. Izumi and Fai's faces were calm but their arm muscles were straining. The amount of raw power they both gave off was smothering their ninja viewers.

"Is that seriously chakra?" TenTen looked at Neji. Sasuke and Kakashi had already brought out their Sharingans. Neji activated the Byakugan and stared in awe as the chakra of the two female before him pulsed from their bodies.

"Looks like it," Neji whispered.

"Oh come on Fai, at least push yourself," Izumi taunted.

Another burst of chakra erupted from Fai and at first it looked as if she might overpower her mother. But Izumi countered with her own surge of chakra and the hand became steady again.

"Bitch," Fai growled.

Izumi maintained her lively grin as she stared at Fai with unwavering eyes. Fai was almost too late when she countered Izumi's sneak attack. Everyone gasped as Izumi's chakra, a distinct dark shimmering blue against Fai's bright silvery red, snaked around the boulder and aimed at Fai. At the last second, Fai's chakra responded and blocked Izumi's chakra attack; nobody could believe their eyes except Sasuke. He had seen a similar assault when he and Naruto had fought at the Final Valley, when Naruto's chakra had branched from his body and attacked him. Now Sasuke was beginning to understand what these two females really were.

Izumi continued little assaults on Fai as she steadily increased her flow of chakra, "had enough yet? You're looking a little tired Fai."

Fai ground her teeth together and worked on focusing her strength. But with the frequent assaults by Izumi she was having trouble multitasking. Fai could feel her strength faltering; sweat began to soak her navy tank top. Izumi on the other hand still had a composed look and was making her attacks and holding Fai back at the same time look like a piece of cake. The deep blue vine-like chakra branches she sent out snaked across the ground and tried grabbing at Fai's limbs. Fai's chakra always countered by slapping or blocking Izumi when she was about to strike. This little battle continued while the two women fought to try to pin the other's hand.

"Oh come on Fai! Don't just sit and defend, you need to learn how to hold two battles at once. If you don't learn this you'll get killed if someone double-teams you," Izumi pushed her daughter's hand closer to the surface of the boulder and waited from Fai to make a decision.

Soon enough, Izumi began to block Fai's whipping chakra. But in the process, Fai was losing her focus on her hand and Izumi was slowly inching it closer to the rough rock. Fai realized her mistakes too late; she halted her chakra attacks and made a last ditch effort to put all her power in her right arm. In doing so, Izumi was free to attack. Fai flinched as her mother's chakra snapped against her bare leg and in one fatal swoop, Izumi smashed her hand into the rock, literally. The rock shattered under their connected hands and their audience was forced to duck out of the way of the rubble.

"HA! I won!" Izumi sang out and did a small twirl that caused her skirt to flutter around her thighs. Kakashi's eye's followed the movement of the fabric as it brushed against smooth skin.

Fai, meanwhile, was mourning her lost, "What the fuck! I can't ever win against you! EVER! GAH!" her head hung low, she didn't' notice the approach of other ninja.

Anbu landed in the clearing and startled everyone.

"What's going on?" A male Anbu demanded.

"Chill," Izumi flashed a smile, "we were just messing around. No need to get all worked up."

"We picked up on massive waves of chakra generating from this spot," a second Anbu piped up.

"Yeah, that was us," Izumi's cheerful attitude unnerved the Anbu team, "sorry!"

The first Anbu looked from Kakashi to Izumi, "That didn't feel like two jonin 'messing around'."

"Excuse me?" Fai was irked, "_He_ wasn't doing anything."

"What are you talking about?" a female Anbu demanded.

"I'm sure you've been notified the Usagi Izumi and her daughter, Usagi Fai, are now temporary residents in the village," Kakashi explained causally to the Anbu who looked to be the leader, "That chakra you felt was theirs."

The Anbu looked doubtful but then Gaara stepped forward, "Obviously there's no threat here. I think it wise you get back to what you are supposed to be doing."

"Of course," the Anbu said grudgingly, but all the same he and his team retreated back towards the village. But Izumi and Fai had attracted more than just the Anbu. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai all appeared soon after the Anbu had left.

"What are you all doing out here?" Asuma scanned the large group.

"We were watching an arm-wrestling match between Fai and her mother," Shikamaru explained.

"Is _that_ what that was?" Kurenai asked in awe, "an _arm-wrestling match_?"

"Sure was!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, that's interesting," Gai exchanged looks with his fellow senior jonin, "um, I think you all need to get back to the village, it will be getting dark soon."

Silently the Konoha teams headed back towards the village but many continued to stare at Izumi and Fai until they disappeared from view. Gaara murmured something to his brother and sister and then they too left, following the Konoha ninja. Now all that was left was Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gaara, team seven, Izumi and Fai. No one spoke for a while, but looks were being shared between the jonin and the three looked unsettled by something. Izumi waited patiently for the situation to unfold.

"We have just come back from a meeting with Lady Hokage," Gai began, "she _had _determined that it was okay for you two," he motioned towards Izumi and Fai, "to stay and such…but, with what just happened…"

"When Anbu report what just happened they're going to probably request you both be put under surveillance," Kurenai pointed out in a serious tone, "because you displayed so much…chakra, you're most likely going to viewed as a threat."

"Or a valuable asset," Asuma said, "they may not let you leave."

"Can they really do that?" Sakura looked at the jonin.

"They can try," Gaara sighed.

"Yes," Izumi smiled, "they can try. But it would be best for all involved if they didn't."

"Though you have to admit it be fun to watch them try," Fai grinned at Izumi.

"You're not worried?" Gai asked.

"Hell no," Izumi rolled her eyes, "you wouldn't believe how many people have tried pulling this act. It doesn't work."

"But you are from this village," Kakashi pointed out, "you have ties here. It's different than other villages, they may tell you either you two stay permanently or become missing ninja."

"Hm, that does pose a slight problem," Izumi tapped her index finger against her lower lip, "But it can be easily fixed."

"Oh really?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time.

"I take it that you've had a pervious experience with Konoha and their 'join us' rules," Izumi gave him an amused look.

Fai's face was set with stubbornness, "I _don't_ want to be here temporary and being here permanently would kill me. Mom I think we just need to leave _now_."

"No," Izumi was unusually serious, "I have business to finish and I'm not going to let some prissy little ninja get in my way," She turned to Gai, "You let you're little Anbu know we don't take orders very well and don't have any patients for them. I'll talk to Tsunade about it later."

Three jonin heads nodded.

"Great, then I'm going to go for a run before I explode," Izumi smiled tightly, "Fai I want you to stay here and go along with Naruto and his team."

"What! I want to go with you!"

"No, you're staying with them, "Izumi pointed to team seven.

"You do remember what happened last time don't you?" Naruto said as Izumi began to walk deeper into the forest. Fai just stood there and watched her mother walk away.

"It won't happen again," she said simply and then was gone from view.

"I think you guys can leave now," Kakashi said to Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai, "I think I can handle it from here."

They nodded and left, Fai was still staring at the place where her mother had disappeared. Everyone watched her for a long time to see what she would do. She turned to Gaara suddenly and looked like she want to ask him something, but her eyes fell and she turned back towards Izumi's departure spot.

Gaara sighed, "She's heading off in the direction of your house. Her footstep vibrations are making a fairly large arc though so I guessing she's taking the long way."

Fai looked back at him and smiled, "You're better at that then I am," She also sighed, "Thanks."

He nodded and disappeared with a swirl of sand, probably to catch up with his brother and sister and tell them what had happened. Fai turned toward Naruto and his team and eyed them wearily.

"So now what?" she looked cautiously at everyone.

"Well…" Kakashi glanced at her sweat soaked shirt and then the sky, "It _is_ getting late…"

"I know," Sakura began to head in the direction of the village, "You, Naruto, and Sasuke can treat all of us to dinner."

Fai laughed, "That has to be the best thing I've heard anyone say all day."

The guys grumbled but followed Sakura, Fai brought up the rear so as they left the clearing no one saw her gaze in the direction Izumi had headed one last time. She saw the fox immediately, abnormally large for its kind and a sleek bright red. It stared at her until she turned away and then it also turned, back into the forest at an easy lope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See that little box down there? To the left at the bottom of the page? Yeah, you hit that "GO" button and this amazingly cool little screen pops up and you us that to tell me what you thought about this chapter! Isn't that great?! It's called "Reviewing". DO IT. **


	8. Chapter 8

**F~J: Hello again! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and added this story to your favorites or alerts! I'm so glad to know people read **_**KIS**_** and that some of you enjoy it . . . . I just wish more of you would review! Oh well . . . Here's chapter 8! Ready? Here we go!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Fai are you coming?" Naruto shouted when he noticed Fai had fallen behind.

Her head snapped up when she heard Naruto yell, dragging her thoughts back to the present. She jogged up to the now halted team, "Sorry, got lost in thought," the left corner of her mouth jerked up.

"Of all people," Naruto scoffed.

Fai's eyes narrowed, "Seeing as I can beat you into a bloody pulp I suggest you shut the hell up."

"Now, now children," Kakashi interrupted, "Let's try and make it into town in one piece."

"Fine," Naruto turned sharply and started to walk away, his male ego bruise.

Fai shrugged and followed him and the others, who was she to argue when she was about to get free food?

- - -

At the ramen stand the five of them were starting to get along slightly better than before, though Fai hardly interacted with anyone but Naruto. She decided Sakura wasn't _that_ bad, but something about Sakura still just irked her, maybe it was the pink hair… And Sasuke didn't seem like a complete jackass like he had earlier; of course kissing him might have contributed to this. But she was still uncertain about Kakashi; she got a weird feeling about him every time she was around him. As they waited for their food Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi watched Fai and Naruto have a chopstick war.

"ARGH! You broke my chopstick!" Naruto visibly wilted at the sight of his snapped chopstick.

"That means I win," Fai grinned.

"What?! I can take you on with just one chopstick!" Naruto tossed the damaged chopstick and readied his remaining one, "And I can win with only one too!"

Fai laughed, "Fat chance! But I'm not one to stop you from making a fool of yourself."

With that Naruto attacked…and was disarmed immediately. Luckily he didn't have to dwell on it because their ramen came. With Naruto happily slurping away with a new set of chopsticks, Fai glanced over at Kakashi and was just in time to see him pull his mask up over the his nose. Her eyes widened when she noticed his bowl was completely empty, and it was just her luck that Kakashi glanced over to see her gawking. He hurriedly let his mask snap against his skin and busied himself with his cup of tea, hoping she hadn't seen anything.

"Hey Fai what's wrong?" Naruto's question brought Sakura's and Sasuke's attention on her.

"I didn't know _anyone_ could wolf down food so fast," she stared at her own food and wondered how the hell he had done it.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto turned back to his food, "Kakashi-sensei always eats his food like that. It's so no one will see his face."

Fai was looking from her bowl to Kakashi's, "Really? No one? Not even you guys?" She looked at the three teenage ninja sitting in a row next to her.

Naruto laughed, "Well actually…We did go through this little thing where we tried to…but, we failed."

"Miserably," Sakura nodded solemnly as she spoke, "we went through hoops and in the end nothing worked."

Fai looked at Sasuke who looked away with a quiet huff, which obviously meant he had participated in these antics as well.

"I don't understand why you would have a problem," Fai stared at Kakashi now who had his nose in his book, "He doesn't look like he'd be hard to take down."

Kakashi glanced at her with his one visible eye and his eyebrow perked up, "Oh he's slippery," Naruto mumble as he went back to his ramen.

"Really? He looks old," Kakashi slammed his head down against the counter when Fai said this.

_Has it come to this? Do I really look __**that**__ old?_ Kakashi wondered dolefully to himself, _I thirty for godsake…What do you people want from me!_

"He's only thirty," Sakura looked at her former sensei with Fai.

"Yup, he's old," Fai flashed a crooked grin, "How old was he when you guys attempted your little mission?"

"Oh," Sakura tapped her index finger against her thin lips and thought a moment, "We were around twelve or thirteen so…twenty-six or twenty-seven."

"And you guys couldn't just take him out?"

"We're not like you Fai," Naruto shot a put-out look in her direction, "We don't have inhuman strength and we can't just use brute force to tackle an experienced jonin to the ground and hold him down," he almost turned away but spun back quickly, "And I know that's what you were thinking."

"How did you know!" Fai's crooked grin turned into a full-blown cheesy smile, "but it's not my fault you don't have monster strength."

"Actually, Sakura does," Kakashi muttered, still sulking about Fai's age comment.

"Well shit," Fai looked past Naruto at Sakura, "serious?"

"I don't think it's anything like _your_ strength but, yeah," Sakura said proudly.

"Snap, maybe you ninja won't be as boring and annoying as I thought," She continued to smile even when they all glared at her, "but anyway…I still don't see why you guys had a problem. I mean, even if you couldn't use force…don't you have a kunoichi on the team," she pointed at Sakura who blushed.

Every stopped eating and Kakashi looked up with new-found interest, "Are you suggesting we should have use Sakura to seduce Kakashi to take his masks off," Sasuke said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Why not? Is that _not_ what kunoichi do? Or am I mistaken?" Fai stated matter-of-factly. Sakura, meanwhile, had gone beet-red at the thought of doing what Fai was implying. Because seducing your twenty-six year old sensei when you yourself were only twelve was so…wrong.

"Well yeah…"

"I thought you didn't know anything about shinobi," Kakashi eyed Fai curiously.

"The only reason I know _this_ is because I've have to deal with a kunoichi before," in a very predatory manner she ran her tongue across her canines as she laughed quietly, "Oh the fun."

Naruto looked at Fai nervously, "What did you do?"

Fai sighed, "No I didn't kill her, because I know that's what was going through your head. She was… being meddlesome, so I got rid of her."

"Ya know, leaving someone mortally wounded in a remote location is still killing them," Naruto shook his head.

"Not if they're alive went you leave them!" All eyes widened at this, "Because technically, you sparred them and what they do with themselves after that is their problem and if they happen to die it's their fault," Fai nodded and smiled, pleased by her own logic.

"Um, no. Not really," Naruto said as he stared at Fai.

"Oh," Fai cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose, "Well anyway, I didn't do that either so I guess it doesn't really matter," everyone relaxed a little, "All I did was turn the game she was playing against her…you'd be surprise how homophobic some people are."

"Oh my—" Sakura gasped.

"What did you—?"

Fai interrupted all of them before they could get their questions out, "She was trying to pump my guy for information in a matter that wasn't any of her concern by flirting with him. So I walked up, wiggled into that tight space between them, shoved him away and did my thing," she smiled at the memory of it, "I'd never seen someone blush like that before, so I'm guessing you kunoichi aren't trained to seduce members of the same sex."

"Um, no," Sakura looked down to try and hide her bright red face.

"Hm," Fai put her elbows up onto the countertop and rested her chin on her fisted hands, "it was kinda apparent because she backed off real quick. Must've never had a girl grab her ass before."

Sasuke and Naruto choked simultaneously but Kakashi just kept his curious gaze on her, "So do you swing that way?" he asked casually.

"Sensei!" Sakura looked horrified.

Fai smiled, "Only if I need to…or if the mood strikes…and the girl, or girl_s_ I should say, are really hott."

"Did I detect a plural there?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounded raspy after choking on his tea.

Fai noticed his "I'm-a-cool-badass-who-doesn't-give-a-shit" face was back in place and she couldn't help but laugh a little. She was having fun and she was feeling her age and liking it for once. _Mom would die of laughter if she could see me right now_, Fai mused. They continued like this for awhile longer until Sakura noticed the time and said she had to get back home. Naruto and Sasuke both agreed with her and all three departed with Sakura and Naruto waving their good-byes and Sasuke silently walking off into the darkness alone.

"Well I guess we'll go back," Kakashi said and paid for all five of them because Naruto and Sasuke had conveniently left without paying their share.

"Hn," Fai grunted absent-mindedly and followed the silver-haired jonin to his tiny apartment.

When they got there Kakashi opened the door and let Fai in, silently closing it after her. He waited patiently out in the hall as she changed into her oversized T-shirt and spandex shorts. After switching places and allowing him to stripe off his jonin vest and his first mask they both sat quietly in the single room apartment. Fai was sitting cross-legged on Kakashi's small bed, staring at the ceiling as he laid out his sleeping bag off to the side. This is how Izumi found them as she entered the room.

"Wow, it's kinda quiet in here," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"I thought you said you lost your key," Kakashi pointed out nonchalantly.

"Hehe, I guess I found it," Izumi said innocently and smiled.

He rolled his eye and plopped down on his sleeping bag and began to read his book again, "So did you talk to Tsunade?"

"Oh yes," Izumi's smile amplified as she walked the short distance to the bed, "The Hokage and I had a chat," she flopped down next to Fai who was now watching her inquiringly.

"So what's up?" Fai waited impatiently for her mother to relay the details.

"Well," Izumi settled in as she began to explain what had happened, "I was oh so lucky and can into the Hokage's office just as the Anbu were reporting to her and trying to convince her to keep us here, just as Asuma predicted. And let's just say I lost my temper. Only a little bit though!" Izumi grinned, but it wasn't the same as her daughter's crooked one. But it carried the same self-satisfied vibe, "And I think I went a tiny bit overboard with trying to put the fear of the gods into those fucking Anbu."

"You really don't like the Anbu do you," Kakashi murmured from behind his book but did not look up.

"Nope," Izumi sighed, "Anyway, like I said. I might have let my temper cloud my judgment as to how to handle the situation."

_' "Lady Hokage, they're an unmatched weapon that could exceedingly help the Leaf Village in the case of another war or battle. It is the only logical thing to do with such power."_

_"As much as I respect you opinion in the matter I would have to talk with Izumi first," Tsunade said with sharp authority._

_Izumi felt unmeasured appreciation for Tsunade when she heard this through a window that was cracked open to allow air to circulate into the room. Her perch next to it was a skinny, horizontal flagpole but she had no problem staying balanced. After hearing the Anbu Captain's voice through said window thanks to her heightened sense of hearing, she had decided she'd delay her visit to listen in for a bit. So far she was praising Tsunade for her caution._

_"Ask? Why would you even expect a stupid beast to understand? They are nothing but tools we can use! At least keep the younger one, she'll be easier to train to do what we wish her to."_

_Izumi's pupils constricted into slender slits and she let a low growl leave her throat. With speed not even shinobi could match she appeared in front of the massive doors that separated her from the people in the Hokage's office. Before the receptionist could utter a word Izumi shoved up the doors, causing them to smash into the wall. She stepped into the office with barely control fury and glared at the shocked shinobi. Her frame was tense and ready for attack, her iris was rimmed with red again and her pupil was encircled with golden yellow. Her nails had honed into something close to claws and her lips were peeled back into a snarl to show enlarged canines that looked sharp enough to kill, which looked to be her intent._

_"I believe we need to have a talk," her voice was dangerously quiet, "because I think the 'stupid beast' __**will**__ have something to say in the matter of being used."_

_Tsunade quickly recovered and cleared her throat, "please come in Izumi, I was going to send for you later anyway but now works too…"_

_"Thank you," Izumi placed herself next to the Anbu Captain and reined in her anger but kept her appearance feral._

_The Anbu Captain managed compose himself a little but his nerves showed through with Izumi being so close to him._

_"Konoha's Anbu Captain was just suggesting you stay here, permanently," Tsunade looked at Izumi expectantly._

_"Surprisingly enough I was contemplating that concept myself," Izumi said sounding amused._

_Tsunade looked stunned, "Really?"_

_"Yes, actually. But I'm afraid not with the same aim your Anbu have," Izumi leisurely turned her eyes to fall on the Anbu Captain, "My daughter and I don't handle being caged very well. We tend to move about freely seeing as our friends are very…scattered."_

_Tsunade nodded once and looked at the captain of the Anbu._

_"No one ever said anything about being 'caged'," he was thinking quickly, "but if indeed your intentions are to stay here, I would think you and your daughter will have to become shinobi of our village."_

_"'Think' again," Izumi growled, "We don't fight for any village."_

_"If you don't pledge loyalty to us what's to stop you from turning on us? It is not hard to put a price on __**both**__ of your heads," He was getting cocky. So Izumi decided to take him down a notch or two…or twenty._

_She allowed the floodgates to burst open and instantly everyone was throttled with her demonic chakra. This was nothing close to what the Anbu had detected out in the clearing. As she snapped her inner barrier for her chakra shut she stared coldly at the captain._

_"If you attempt to hunt us, I can guarantee you'll be dead the moment you step foot out of the gates. That goes for anyone you might send, because when it comes down to survival…you'll find I'm very good at it."_

_As the power dispelled the nervous energy increased, but Izumi kept her deadly gaze on the Anbu Captain. The room was silent as everyone caught their breath but Izumi was a statue as the Captain eyed her._

_He turned to the Hokage, "this is why we need them under our control My Lady! They're unstable and if they can't be controlled they should be disposed of!" _

_He jumped when he heard Izumi's growl quickly grow louder as it rumbled through her. _

_"My daughter will __**not**__ fight for Konoha or any other village," she seethed, "You will not use either of use as mindless tools."_

_"I think you've made that clear," Tsunade looked at the Anbu Captain, "You are dismissed. I would like to talk to Izumi alone."_

_"My Lady I—" Tsunade didn't even have to speak because his words were cut off by anotther surge of Izumi's chakra. As the Anbu left he glared at Izumi who snarled in response, but soon enough the room was vacant but for Izumi and Tsunade._

_Once Izumi was sure they were all gone she allowed her appearance to change back to its normal state. She sighed and looked at Tsunade like a bashful child who knew she had done something bad._

_"Yes?" She murmured._

_"That…Was quite impressive. A little over kill, but you managed to scare him. And for awhile I thought you were seriously going to kill him, I think we all thought that!" Tsunade confessed._

_"So did I at one point," Izumi muttered, ashamed she let her temper get the better of her._

_"And of course it won't help you as far as proving you don't need surveillance…"_

_"Fear is good, trust me," Izumi caught Tsunade's attention, "If people like that Captain forget what we're capable of, they will began to see us as docile kits. And that is something we are not. But at the same time we've had people forget we have feelings and that we do possess intelligence and will's of our own…we are fickly creatures," Izumi smiled, "Us demon-human mutts."_

_"So it seems…" Tsunade grinned but then put on a grim face, "But as Hokage it is my duty to do what is best for my village. Were you serious when you said you were thinking of staying here? Permanently?"_

_"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."_

_"Okay…Can you keep that enormous power you have under control?"_

_"I have a very firm grip on it, yes," Izumi said with a solemn expression, "But like any massive amount of energy contained in a small container, There are times when it will leak out…Like with what you just saw…But I have better control than Fai, but only because she's still learning, and she's a teenage girl."_

_"Well __**that's**__ understandable, but is it safe to have her in the village?"_

_"As long as we both get our exercise," Izumi smiled._

_"Then if you choose to stay I won't have any serious problems with it, but I would like to be notified of your decision."_

_"Of course."_

_"Well then, you're dismissed," Tsunade waved her hand in an absent gesture._

_"Thank you Lady Hokage," Izumi bowed slightly and left. '_

"We're what?" Fai stared at her mother with a frown.

"Only if you want to Fai," Izumi placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "We won't stay if you don't want."

"Okay, I don't want to stay."

"Well until the house is fixed we have to stay here," Izumi brushed Fai's long bangs away from her eyes, "Once it's finished I'll ask you if you want to stay or not and you can answer then."

"My answer won't change," Fai set her mouth in a stubborn line, "I can't live in a place like this for long, I'll go crazy."

Izumi let out a brassy laugh and let herself fall onto the bed, "Well I'm tired and tomorrow morning you and I are going to the bathhouses for some R&R and then we can head out to the house and see what we can salvage from its ruins."

"Did Naruto really do that much damage?" Kakashi had been listening the whole time and was startled to realize that hearing Izumi was planning on staying in the village made him…happy. _I should get my head examined…Must've hit it on something during my last mission…_

"The kitchen portion is the only part that wasn't squished under tons of toad," Izumi propped herself up on her elbows to see him and found that he had removed his headband. Revealing the vertical scar over his left eyelid, "But it's not like everything else is flattened to the ground…It's just a mess and it's going to take awhile to clean and fix it all up."

"I just hope Tok is okay," Fai sighed, "if she's hurt or dead I'm going to kill Naruto."

"I'm sure Tok has left by now or is indeed dead," Izumi said with a blank expression.

"Tok?" Kakashi looked at Izumi for an answer.

"Tok is Fai's pet snake," Izumi shuddered when she said "snake".

"A _snake_?" Kakashi's eyebrows rose.

"Not just any snake!" Fai exclaimed, "she's special."

Visions of the giant monster snakes Orochimaru once used passed through his mind and he had to suppress the shudders, "Special how?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Tok is blind," Fai enjoyed telling people about Tok, "she's actually a common viper but when I was little I found this nest that had been ransacked by another animal. I found two eggs that were unbroken so I took them house with me and tried to hatch them…" Fai frown, "One was already dead, I could tell…but I could feel life in the other. That's how I obtained my blind snake, because she came out of her egg with no eyes! Just empty sockets…"

"A few months later I literally stumbled across a snake in Fai's room and had a fucking panic attack," Izumi glared at Fai, "but some how she managed to convince me to let her keep it. But I refused to allow it to stay in the house."

"So she lives under it," Fai cut it, "That way she knows where everything is and big predators can't get to her. Plus she eats all the bugs and mom can't complain about that."

"Nope," Izumi fell back against the bed again.

"Interesting…" Kakashi watched the two flop around on his bed and wondered what it was like to be apart of their odd family. And then mental slapped himself for let his mind wander in that direction. _Focus Hatake! You don't want the family-life! One moment you're perfectly fine then as soon as Izumi walks back into the village you start thinking about horrible things like what it would be like to have a family…What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Well," Izumi stretched and snuggled under the covers, "I'm going to sleep so good night everyone!"

"Night," Fai was already curled up next to her mother.

"Would you like me to—" Kakashi didn't get to finish his question because Izumi took the single pillow on the bed and flung it at the light switch. Everything was plunged into darkness and he heard the mattress squeak.

"Good night Kakashi," Izumi's voice was right in front of him and he felt his book leave his hand. Her footsteps retreated and he heard the bed squeak again and his book land on the windowsill behind it.

"Good night Izumi," he murmured to himself but was positive she heard him. Quietly he stretch out and tried to sleep.

- - -

When Fai woke the next morning Kakashi was gone. She was surprised to see the time was five AM according to his alarm clock sitting next to "Mr. Ukki".

"Mom," Fai nudged the lump next to her gently, "Mom! Come on, wake up."

"Naho…toherly…" Was all Fai heard, so she tried a different approach.

"Yo, Izumi," Fai lowered her voice but kept it light and sorta masculine all the same, "time to wake up."

Izumi shot up like she had been drenched in frigid water, but with the bed so small she ended up tumbling to the floor. Pulling everything, including Fai, with her, "What the hell was that?!" for a minute Izumi had thought it was…Kakashi.

"You wouldn't wake up," Fai shrugged and interrupted Izumi's thoughts, "It worked. In any case, Kakashi's gone."

"You're way too good at impersonations."

"I know," Fai's grin had Izumi sighing. How do you raise a daughter who knows all the loopholes?

Izumi looked around the room, "okay then. I suggest we clean up this mess," she gestured at the heap of tangled blankets that covered them, "and head out to the bathhouses."

"Great," Fai wiggled away from the sheets and waited for her mother to untangle herself.

- - -

There were very few women at the bathhouse when they arrived so Izumi and Fai made to most of the current privacy. The spring they chose was farther away from the more popular ones so they didn't hear much activity.

"Why did you pick this one?" Fai sat near her mother as they both let their tired muscles be soothed by the warm water.

"I used to always come to this one when I was younger," Izumi sighed and felt at ease for the first time since her house had been destroyed.

"Hmm," Fai tried to imagine her mother with a friend or even her own mother with her in this same spring, "Do you remember how to get back to our clothes?"

Izumi peered at her daughter through a half opened eye, "leaving already?" Izumi felt a pang in her heart when Fai only nodded. It was the first time she had ever been in this place with another person, she had never had close friends and her mother…, "Down the hall a ways, turn left and after a few doors turn left again and you should come along the locker rooms."

Fai released a frustrated sigh at Izumi's vague directions, "thanks."

"I have confidence in you," Izumi smiled.

With another sigh Fai stood up and grabbed her towel. After wrapping it around herself securely she opened the sliding door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Which way do I go again?" Fai looked back at her mother who was lounging in the water.

"Right, go right."

"Okay then, have fun in your water," Fai closed the sliding door and began to walk.

"Oh I will," Izumi huffed and pressed her shoulders up against the hot rocks and let any tension there dissolve.

"Okay…So how far down the hall is "a ways"?" Fai wondered aloud as she continued to stroll down the hallway. Every so often she'd pass a corridor that would lead to the left or the right. So far she had passed two corridors leading left and she was starting to wonder if she should go back.

After going by three more passageways heading right she threw up her arms in aggravation and turned to head back. Only to collide with a dark, solid mass.

"Long time no see…" Itachi's voice caressed her eardrums and her heart did a clumsy flop.

Fai tried to pull back to see his face but his arms came around her and locked her against his chest. His Akatsuki cloak was open so her face rested against the mesh material of his shirt. He smelled like the wilderness she was longing for and without hesitation she nuzzled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Missed me that much huh?" Fai nodded her head the best she could while keeping it plastered to his chest.

His arms dropped to his side and she looked up now and smiled when she could finally take in his facial features. She reached up and brushed her fingertips against his cheeks, she watched his eyes close and his hand came up to cover her own. Fai grinned when they snapped back open as she slammed him back against the wall.

"Catch you off guard did I?" She stood on her tip-toes and rubbed her lips against his.

He was about to answer when they both hear footsteps heading in their direction. The thump Fai and Itachi had caused had caught the attention of others. Fai growled softly but was whisked into an empty room by Itachi before they could be discovered. The door was closed by the time the footsteps entered the hallway and Fai sighed with relief.

"You need to be quieter," He whispered next to her ear. The feel of his warm breath against her ear sent delicious shivers up her spine.

"Maybe…" she murmured before his mouth covered hers.

As their tongues reacquainted themselves Fai began to strip Itachi of his cloak and shirt. Her fingers streaked across his well-toned chest, unable to get enough of his skin's texture. Itachi, on the other hand, was moving at a slower pace. His hands slide under her towel and were currently skimming up and down her sides. When those hands made a quick stop at her breasts to knead and tease her body arched towards his. With the sudden movement from Fai the towel became loose and softly fell from her once again damp skin.

Her fingers danced along his shoulders and began to scamper up his neck to tangle themselves in Itachi's raven black hair. His mouth trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck where he gladly assaulted the place where neck and shoulder merged. Fai's hips lifted to grind against his and using her hold on his shoulders, swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist. But he chose to ignore this and continued to suck and caress her neck with his mouth and tongue, his fingertips still gliding over her curves.

Impatient with his lack of action, Fai firmly pressed her back against the wall so she could balance herself as her own fingers traveled down his back. Hooking her thumbs in his pant, she slide her thumbs to the front of Itachi's black pants and reached for the zipper. His hands caught her wrists and quickly pinned them to either side of her head.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too speedy?" He almost purred into her ear.

"Don't you think you're moving much too slow?" She expressed an irritated pout that made a ghost of a grin appear on his face.

"Maybe I want to savor this."

"Maybe you can savor later…"

Fai worked one wrist free and quickly pulled the zipper down, revealing Itachi's aroused cock. As her fingertips lightly skimmed along his length his breath caught and he snatched her wrist back and again held it firmly against the wall.

If she wanted it so bad then she was going to have to move at his pace. After all, she couldn't make all the rules. So Itachi trailed kisses from her elbow up to her shoulder as he positioned his penis at her entrance. Fai moaned as he slipped into her, and then whimpered when he pulled out and then pushed back in again; inch by inch. His paced was unbearably slow, and no matter how many times he did it Itachi never deviated from his original speed. Soft panting and low moans mingle in the air with the smell of sex and even as they both climaxed she craved more.

With a muffled grunt he came inside Fai, both stayed where they were. Itachi took this pause to rub his cheek against Fai's smoky black hair that had fallen out of the hold of the plain chopsticks she had used to twist it up. He loved the way her hair looked in the dim lighting and he liked the thick black tresses far more than her true coloring. But there were more pressing matters at hand than her hair color.

"So how does my little brother taste?" Itachi murmured slyly.

Fai's heavy eyelids snapped open; she pulled her head back from his shoulder where it had been resting. She was silent even has her mouth was working to form the appropriate shapes from actual words. For what seemed like forever to Fai, she stared at Itachi who had yet to remove himself from her.

"I—I—I mean I didn't—I don't," she watched Itachi's face for any hinting signs of aggravation or anger. But as always it was as blank as an undisturbed, fresh blanket of snow, "I just—just…I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to?"

Fai shook her head vigorously as he continued to stare holes in her soul with his crimson eyes.

"…"

"I'm sorry," Fai whisper when Itachi didn't speak.

"Okay," Itachi carefully unsheathed his cock from Fai and gently set her feet back down on the floor. Without a word he turned and began to get dressed while Fai stared at him in open shock.

_That's it? Just "okay" and I'm off the hook? …that was easy._ She cautiously picked up her towel and re-wrapped it around her body. He was just finishing fastening the buttons on his Akatsuki cloak when she turned back to him after retrieving the chopsticks that had fallen from her hair.

"So that's it? You're not mad?" Itachi glanced over to see her brow knitted and an uneasy confusion clouding her almost-black eyes. Fai expected at least a tiny bit of disappointment to be thrown her way…Nobody got off this easily. Ever. Period.

"Why would I be mad?" Itachi's face gave nothing away and had Fai screaming _STUPID FUCKING NINJAS!!! _ In her head, "it didn't mean anything to you."

"Riiight," Fai answered warily.

"So why should I care if I know that kiss meant nothing to you? Why get angry?"

_Because that's what normal boyfriends do…_ Fai muttered inwardly.

"Actually I would hardly blink if you screwed him a couple times. It's not like I haven't allowed you to do that before."

"Well yeah but…" damn it, he had a point. Itachi always let her have some fun when he went on assignments or she when was traveling with her mother…And yeah, that did seem slutty at times. But she loved Itachi _Love! I love Itachi! Not love__**d**__ … _and if she didn't get her sex-fix Fai got irritable in a pissed-off-demonic-pms-ish way. She would also be the first to admit she was a sex addict but would deny it ever caused any real problems. But this—_THIS_—it just wasn't okay…You don't screw the brother! It's one of the big rules in relationships that you want to go right!

"I don't mind," Itachi closed the space between them and kissed her forehead, "and besides. I have to head out tomorrow anyway…so you can have all the fun you want," His gut twisted and he almost winced as a foreign pang sprang out of no where and attacked his system. He was so distracted by this sudden but slight pain that he didn't see the look on Fai's face.

Oh the guilt! Fai felt like she was choking on it. In fact, she was close to total mini-panic attack when Itachi pressed his lips against her still creased brow and then disappeared in a swirl of shadows. Then it hit her.

"Wait! Itachi I…" but he was already long gone, "Damn it!" she slipped out into the hallway and looked both directions as she closed the door behind herself and then heaved a giant sigh, "But I'm _still_ lost!" she cried out in a small voice.

- - -

Izumi walked into the cramped room where she and her daughter had exchanged their clothes for towels. Her smile was a smug one when she turned the corner to find Fai scrabbling around for her underwear and cussing her head off.

"Fucking ninjas with their fucking non-existing emotions and their fucking disappearing acts and WHERE THE FUCK IS MY UNDERWEAR!!!" Fai yelled as she threw her skirt across the room.

"Having problems?" Izumi sat soundlessly on a bench against the wall.

"Yes!" Fai tossed a dark colored T-shirt over her shoulder, "I can't…" She let out an aggravated sigh, "find my stupid fucking underwear."

"You mean that underwear that's lying under your spandex?" Izumi pointed to Fai's right.

"Hmph," Fai snatched up her bra and panties, throwing a suspicious look at her mother.

Izumi sighed as Fai tugged her clothing on and wonder what was really bothering Fai. Maybe she had shortened the leash too much; Izumi had always kind of let Fai run on a loose rein. But it was only in her best interest. She didn't want Fai running around Konoha…she didn't want the gossip to fester with her daughter's appearance. She didn't want everyone asking painful questions and bringing up sore memories. Though it seem she was doing that all by herself just fine. This morning's dream was still fresh in her mind.

Laying in his bed, she had been fourteen again and full of admiration and love for that silver-haired boy. The feel of his hands on her cool skin and the taste of him had filled her senses. But Kakashi had never been that gentle with her in reality. He hadn't slowly made-love to her and then murmured "I love you" into her ear. Izumi shook her head to rid herself of those images. She wasn't going to repeat the some mistake again; she wouldn't let him snap her heart in half again. She would stay away from Hatake Kakashi, at least emotionally anyway.

"Yo…mom?" Fai waved a hand in front of Izumi's vacant eyes, "are you going to get dressed or are you just sit there? On a bench…for the rest of your life…"

Izumi slapped away Fai's hand and scrunched up her face, "I'm moving, I'm moving…Give a woman time to daydream!"

"You mean about Naruto's lazy sensei?"

"Absolutely not!" she stuck out her tongue, "one time around is enough for me."

Fai shrugged, "if you say so…"

"I do," Izumi fixed her daughter with a firm gaze, "Can you say the same?"

Now both narrowed their eyes, "What do you mean by that?" Fai asked in a strained tone.

"It's never good to fuck around with brothers."

"I know that," Fai ground her teeth together.

"Obviously not," Izumi frowned.

"Well either way I took care of it."

"Did you now?"

"Yes," Fai folded her tan arms and fumed while her mother dressed. She absently tugged at her cream colored mini-skirt that looked like it was painted over her dark spandex shorts.

Izumi fastened the clasps on her red cargo pants while eyeing Fai, "well I guess if you have it all under control then I guess I don't have to tell you to watch your step."

"I guess you don't."

"Because I'm pretty sure Sasuke won't be the friendliest person in the world if he found out who your boyfriend is."

Fai sighed and her posture slumped, "probably not."

Izumi pulled her black tank-top down and clasped her hands together and decided to change the topic, "well then we'll be off so we can get back before two 'o clock."

"Yup," Fai waited for her mother to take the lead and then followed. There was no way it hell she was getting lost again!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There! I apologize that . . . well . . . ALL of the Naruto characters are very OC . . . But what can I say? . . . Other than I'm so sorry! **

**So tell me what you all thought, seriously! I spent weeks trying to perfect this chapter and *sigh* I'm still unsatisfied with it. Did you hate? Love it? Like it? Did it bore the shit out of you??? Tell me in the review I KNOW you're going to send me!**

**F~J //loves-N-hugs!//**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Back again and more frazzled than ever! Yay! And even though I'm (again) put-out by the lack of reviews for chapter 8 (And thank you Invisible Cake for your review! You're my hero!)…I shall continue on! So here it is, chapter 9…have fun.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi watched silently as Naruto and Sakura sparred in the middle of the clearing. Currently it was Sakura: 2, Naruto: 0

Training had started earlier than usual today and as they continued to "goof-off" as Sasuke always puts it, Kakashi wondered what Izumi and Fai were up too. His was doing that more and more often nowadays, it was starting to get on his nerves. Sasuke's voice roused his thoughts back to the present.

"Fai and Izumi are coming this way."

"What?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke and caught the full force of Sakura's punch. He was sent sailing across the clearing which caused the rest of his team to sigh at his hopelessness.

Izumi and Fai entered the training grounds just in time to witness a mass of orange flying towards them. Obviously Naruto was getting his ass handed to him. Izumi snagged the collar of his jacket with easy and proceeded to carry him over to the others in the same fashion with his feet dangling an inch or two off the ground.

"I think this is yours," Izumi dropped Naruto, who landed safely on his feet, in front of Kakashi.

"Oh it's okay," Kakashi's masked face smiled, "You can keep him if you want."

"Hey!" Naruto frowned as he rubbed his jaw, checking for any injuries Sakura might have caused.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared but stayed quiet.

"Anyway," Izumi looked amused by the whole situation, "we came by to see if you ninja would perhaps like to join us. Fai and I were going to see if we can salvage what's left of our things."

"Of course Naruto doesn't have a choice," Fai smiled, "he has to help clean up the mess he made. But like mom said, the three of you are welcome to join us."

"I don't know if they could keep up," Naruto interjected, "no offense guys but it is a long distance and they don't exactly move at normal speeds."

"He does have a point," Izumi murmured to herself, adding insult to injury as far as Sasuke and Sakura were concerned.

"Nonsense!" Fai exclaimed in an abnormally cheerful voice, "We won't know 'til they try! And if they can't keep up," she shrugged, "then they either, A: get lost and die or B: they head back. No problem."

The whole ninja team was eyeing Fai like she was insane…which she probably was right at the moment.

"Um… Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke…meet "Happy Fai". She has decided to grace us with her presence today."

"Very funny," but Fai's crooked grin was stretching her lips in a very flattering manner.

"What's wrong with Fai? Did she hit her head or something?" Naruto whispered to Izumi.

"Oh much worse," Izumi muttered back, "She had sex."

"Come on! I thought you wanted to get back before two 'o clock," Fai looked at her mother expectantly.

"Okay, okay," Izumi turned, "Let's go then."

"But it's eight AM!" Sakura exclaimed, "How do you expect to travel to the border of the fire country and back in six hours?"

"Um…you run?" Fai was confused at Sakura's obvious silliness.

"Right," Sakura decided it was useless to try and explain logic to someone who wouldn't listen anyway.

"Just focus all your chakra to your legs and try your hardest to keep either Izumi or Fai in sight," Naruto smiled his usual goofy grin, "that's what I do!"

As they all jumped into the tree branches Fai called out to her mother, "Are we going to shift?"

"I wasn't going to but I guess you'll be easier to see if you do."

"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi popped up beside Izumi and scared the crap out of her. Her foot missed the next branch and soon she was heading for the forest floor.

But with a last-minute mid-air flip she managed to land on her feet. Fai and Kakashi followed and much to Izumi's annoyance Kakashi decided he needed to comment.

"I see you're still as clumsy as ever."

"I'll show you clumsy," she growled. And so as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke caught up with the other three, they got to see Izumi try to kill Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Naruto had a fleeting thought of helping his former sensei. But that was squashed when memories of all those times Kakashi had left him to fend for himself against old women and rabid animals.

"Kashou called mom clumsy and now she's attempting to maim him."

"Kakashi," Sakura corrected her.

"What? Oh yeah…isn't that what I said?" Fai tore her eyes away from the two fighting adults on the ground to give Sakura a quizzical look.

"Not even close."

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the squabble taking place at her feet. Izumi had done a fairly good job at surprising Kakashi and now had him flat on his back. But somehow he had managed to grab her wrists and was preventing Izumi from wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Oh come on Izumi! I was only kidding!" Kakashi was having a hard time holding her hands away from him.

"Let's see how graceful you are when I rip your leg off," Izumi snarled, "I think that'll put you out of commission for awhile."

"Be reasonable," his tone was bordering unease.

She tried again to break his hold on her wrists and dive at his throat but Kakashi really wanted to keep his head. After a few more tries she growled in frustration and then heaved a sigh. As a sign of defeat she dropped her hands to her side, "Fine, I give up."

She rose and ended up pulling Kakashi up too, "Kakashi let go if my wrists."

"You're going to hit me."

"No I won't Kakashi, now let go of me," Izumi gave a small tug and was irked when Kakashi jerked but didn't release her.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Kakashi tightened his hold on her when she tried to shake one of his hands off. It was almost comical, like when a cat or dog gets it's head stuck in something.

"Kakashi let go or I'm going to hurt you," Izumi growled.

"You were going to hurt me anyway so I don't think it really matters if I let go or not," Kakashi looked and sounded bored, "Besides, this way you can't runaway again either."

"Oh my god! Are you fucking insane?" Izumi tugged again, "I hate you," another tug, "With a passion."

"Izumi everything you do involves passion," Kakashi shook his head, "It's one of the reasons you basically failed at being a shinobi."

All movement seemed to stop as Izumi stood like a statue in front of him. Kakashi could have sworn a light in her eyes vanished as they stood staring at each other.

"Thank you for that Kakashi," Izumi locked away the embarrassment and the trembling. She could deal with that later because right now the only thing that mattered was saving what was left of her pride, "Seeing as you haven't an ounce of true passion in you I can understand why things went the way they did for us. Now. Let. Go."

His one eye narrowed, "You left, not me. There isn't a single reason you have any right to be angry with me," His voice had dropped so all the teens could hear was low muttering.

"I have every right to be mad at who ever I wish. Now let go so I can get back to my house and pick up the pieces of my life there."

His hands dropped her wrists like they were hot coals, but they continued to stare coldly at one another. Fai decided it was up to her to break to tension.

"So can I shift or not?"

"Of course," Izumi turned to her daughter, "But you'll have to keep your shirt and skirt on."

"What the hell?"

"Would you prefer I strip completely?" Fai looked over at Sasuke, "Because I'll gladly do it."

"Fai," Izumi gave her daughter a look, "come on, now do you need help with your bra?"

"Hang on," Fai slipped off her panties and spandex to hand them to her mom and then twisted her arm back and undid her bra clasp, "Now I just have to wiggle it out."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Izumi looked back at Kakashi, "well she can't shift with these on," she held out her hand for Fai's bra, "But the only way to explain it is to have you guys watch…so I think it would be best if she kept her skirt and shirt. She can get out of those just fine when she's shifted. Right Fai?"

"Well actually I've never tried with this skirt before so I might need your help," she finally managed to slip her bra out from the sleeve of her dark color shirt.

"That took awhile," Izumi folded the bra like she did the panties and spandex.

"Shut up! The clasp snagged on something…"

"Whatever, are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay," Izumi turned to the four ninja, "Naruto this is something you haven't seen me or Fai do so this may even surprise you. But really all you have to do is watch and then I will answer questions when she's done."

"But what—"

"Ack!" Izumi held up a finger and gave Naruto a stern look, "questions later."

"Now?" Fai looked to Izumi.

"Yes now," Izumi stepped back a bit to give Fai room.

Everyone felt a massive amount of chakra build and looked at Fai who in turn looked deep in concentration. Then a loud snap was heard and they watched in awe as Fai's bones began to reconstruct themselves. Fai looked unfazed as her whole body structure changed and didn't flinch when a bright sliver fur began to coat her body. The process suddenly sped up and now, what they were all sure had once been Fai, looked more like a small, sharp-eared dog. Her spine gave a shudder and soon a tail shot out and was also thickly covered in silver hair.

Now, standing before them, was a large fox in Fai's clothes.

"Oh hang on Fai," Izumi walked forward towards the silver animal, "I'll get the skirt off."

Fai waited patiently as her mother tried to slip the cream material off. With a little hopping and a few yanks, Fai was free of the skirt, "Okay now off with the shirt," Izumi surveyed as Fai effectively dragged the dark T-shirt off her new furred body. When it was off she shook her whole body like a dog would and sat quietly watching everyone, "Thank you," Izumi picked up the shirt and wrapped all the other folded garments in it.

"Fai is that really you?" Naruto held out his hand as he asked.

A wet black nose was pressed against his skin and everyone held their breath as the fox drew away swiftly…and sneezed. Fai shook her head from side to side and then shook out her coat again. A bark-like sound erupted from her throat and a yip followed, then everyone was pretty sure she sighed at Naruto's confused expression. She looked to her mother for help.

"She basically said "Of course you dumbass"…or something along those lines," Izumi was tying up Fai's clothes like you might a present so that Fai could carrying them on her back.

Fai snorted and nodded her head once. _It's not like I'm incapable of my usual brain-functions just because I shifted_, Fai complained to herself, _Stupid Naruto_. She stretched out her limbs and winced when loud pops and cracks sounded off. But all of that was soon forgotten when she spotted her tail behind her. It was so thick and fluffy and…it twitched! Fai lunged for her tail but it was whipped away so she tried again. And so began the chase! That's right, Fai was chasing her tail.

"Fai," Izumi tried to attract the silver fox's attention, "Fai…Focus!"

She stopped with her jowls agape and glued her still dark eyes to her mother. When Izumi folded her arms across her chest and her eyebrow quirked upward Fai plopped her hind end down and tried not to feel embarrassed that she had been chasing her tail in front of Naruto and his team.

"Good, now that you're paying attention I'm going to have to ask you to hold unnaturally still," Izumi knelt down and proceeded to carefully strap the clothes to Fai's skinny shoulder.

And as any good ninja would do, Sasuke chose this time to examine the "new" Fai. He didn't know foxes could be silver, but there was no other word for the color that shimmered as gangly young muscles rippled under skin. It was actually a very interesting coat coloring as far as he was concerned. It seemed that both the guard hairs and the downy under-fur were both the same gleaming gray. Her long, narrow muzzle was black that faded into silver and all four legs were also black up to the elbows and thighs. Her ears were tipped with the inky darkness as well and a ring of it encircled her tail to separate silvery fur from the snowy tip. But what seemed a little strange was a black strip of fur that almost encircled her lower neck but was left broken at her chest.

Though he couldn't deny that the animal before him was indeed gawky in every sense, with time the body would thicken and the muscles would become toned. Within a year or two this young fox would certainly be a vixen.

"Okay you are set!" Izumi straightened and inspected her handiwork, "I think that will stay put but if it does slip or fall off just stop and signal and who ever is closest will re-tie it."

Fai nodded her once and wondered if she'd get in trouble if she started chasing that twitchy thing behind her again. Izumi saw her glance back at her tail and sighed.

"And don't chase your tail again," Izumi shook her head, "I know it's fun but you really do need to focus here Fai."

Fai just snorted and looked away.

"Okay," Izumi clasped her hands together, "I believe we can start again," She turned to Fai, "Go home."

With that Fai shot off and everyone began to follow, trying to stay in the lower branches so they could keep Fai in sight. It didn't take the leaf ninja long to realize that Fai was moving twice as fast than she had when she had been on two legs. Even so, Fai's unusual coloring was easy to keep an eye on and the leaf shinobi figured out a system. Someone would increase their speed and follow Fai while the others would just need to keep an eye out for their team member. But Kakashi soon broke out of the pattern and run up along side Izumi, this time without scaring the shit out of her.

"Yo," Kakashi glance over at the red-head.

"Yes?" Izumi was aware that Kakashi was looking at her but she continued to center her attention on the branches in front of her.

"Well…now that we all know what "shifting" is," he dodged a branch and had to take a leap to keep up with her, "I was wondering…Can you do it too?"

"Of course I can," Izumi rolled her eyes, "that's what I did last night.'

"Oh," He was silent for awhile before speaking again, "How does it work?"

"True be told I haven't a clue," Izumi looked down at Fai and then stealed a glance over her shoulder to make sure the over three ninja were keeping up, "I got mad one time and instead of exploding I imploded. Next thing I knew I was three and a half feet tall, on four legs and extremely furring," she laughed unexpectedly, "and there was this extremely annoying twitchy thing behind me. I think I ran around in a circle for about an hour before I realized it was my own tail."

"You chase your tail too?" Kakashi gave her an unimpressed look.

"It's a hell of a lot of fun!" Izumi smiled, "And besides, what's the point of being a giant red fox if you don't get to chase your own bushy tail?"

"I wouldn't know," Kakashi remarked dryly, "So you're red when you…"shift"?"

"Yup, sort of an auburn color with mostly the same black points as Fai but my tail is tipped completely black, I don't have the neck-stripe, and I have a patch of white on my chest."

"Interesting," Kakashi murmured.

"Very," Izumi grinned again, "And now we're here."

Kakashi looked ahead of them and saw a fairly good sized clearing; it was then that the smell hit him. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers and it puzzled him.

"You have a garden?" he asked skeptically.

"Yup," Izumi jumped down to the ground where Fai was waiting.

"But you hate gardening, you always use to say the only thing you could ever manage to grow was mold," Kakashi watched as she untied the straps that held the bundle of clothing.

"Things change I guess," Izumi smoothed the ruffled fur in Fai's shoulder blades, "Here," She handed the still tied-up clothes to Fai who took them gently between her teeth, "Got shift back and change in the kitchen."

Fai trotted off towards what Kakashi could only assume to be the kitchen, seeing as it was the only portion of what looked to him like a cottage that still had a roof. He was still irritated about nothing in particular when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke showed up. Fai also came trotting back right about the same time, tugging her shirt down over her navel, which Kakashi noted was pierced.

"Well now," Izumi looked at the small group, "I think what we'll do since we can just pack all this junk up and haul it back to Konoha is basically gather everything up and stuff it into the kitchen area. That way it stays out of harms way until Fai and I have room to bring it to the village."

"Sounds great," Fai glanced at her mother, "Can I go check on Tok now?"

"Tok?" Sakura looked to Kakashi.

"Her pet snake."

Team seven pursed their lips and looked away from Sasuke who was trying not to look aggravated.

Izumi sighed, "Fine but…" Fai shot off towards the kitchen again before she could finish, "Don't get your hopes up too high," she said mainly to herself.

"A pet snake," Naruto looked at Izumi, "really?"

"She always has a pet," Izumi shrugged, "Tok was her latest."

They waited silently for about five minutes but Fai didn't return.

"I'm going to go talk to her now," Izumi turned to leave the group.

"I take it—"

"Yeah," Izumi cut Kakashi off, "and she's going to be upset."

"Ridiculous," Sasuke muttered under his breath but his heart wasn't in it.

"If you all could start moving the major debris out of the way that would be wonderful," Izumi started off towards where Fai had disappeared to.

Kakashi continued to stare at her until she slipped behind the corner of the building, "Okay team…let's get to work."

- - -

"Fai?" Izumi slipped behind the house and out of view from the four shinobi, "Fai where are you?"

"Over here," her voice came out a croak.

Izumi turned onto a dirt path that swung in a small arch through her herb garden and passed by the step of the kitchen door. This was where she found Fai, sitting just beside the steps, "…where is she?" Izumi spoke softly as she came up and rested a hand on her shoulder to comfort.

Fai simply pointed at a small coiled lump laying next to the side of the house. Izumi looked for any injuries that could have led to Tok's death but found nothing. Her dull brown and red scales showed no signs of damage.

"She died a natural death," Fai mumbled, "Naruto didn't cause it…she was just old."

Izumi just nodded her head. She never questioned Fai when it came to animals of any kind. Fai had a way of understanding them and their lives; it was the same with people. She knew their hurts and all their needs without much more that a conversation or two and a visual once over. The red haired woman used her index fingernail to make a vertical incision on the pad of her thumb.

"How deep?" Izumi asked as she smeared the blood from her thumb across her other four digits.

"Deep enough," Fai murmured and looked away from the dead snake curled up in front of her.

Again, Izumi nodded, pressing her bloody fingers to the rich earth directly in front of the now forever still Tok. Izumi felt the ground soak up the thick red liquid and when she was sure the enough of her blood had been mixed with the soil, she sent a single pulse-like-wave of her chakra into the earth. In a little under ten seconds form when she first placed her digits against the dirt, the soil under and around Tok began to shift and become soft. The body was quickly consumed by the earth and when the ground was once again firm, there was no sign of Tok ever laying there. Both females were completely silent as Izumi removed her hand.

Izumi finally broke the tension when she flopped on her butt and sighed. Racking her slim, nimble fingers through her vibrant waves, she looked up at the house she had built for her and her daughter. Lost in thoughts and memories, she didn't notice Fai stand. The black haired girl turned away from the place she had called home for fifteen years and stared out into the garden she had played in as a child. Thousands of colorful and fragrant blooms stared back at her, she eventually spied the blushing pink petals of the cherry tree she loved to spend endless hours lounging on. It was dwarfed by the massive forest trees that guarded the wide clearing.

"I'm going to go back to where Naruto and such are and start cleaning up," Izumi looked up at her quiet daughter from where she sat and wondered where Fai's mind was. With stiff movements, Izumi also stood, brushing the dirt from her bright red pants. The silent invitation brought by her gentle hand on Fai's should was acknowledged was a subtle nod. Still, Izumi sent one last searching glance in Fai's direction before she began to make her way back to Kakashi and his team.

Fai listened to her mother's retreating steps and turned back to where the earth had swallowed Tok. She crouched down like her mother had and spread her palms out over the dirt. Unlike Izumi, she didn't offer her blood but sent wave after powerful wave of, what she now knew as "chakra", into the ground below. Sweat broke out along her brow as she searched the rocks under her with an emerald colored chakra.

After an agonizing exploration, she found what she was looking for. The muscles in her arms bunched as Fai began the battle of bring the stone to the surface. Air hissed out from her clenched teeth as she took everything her mother had taught her so far and applied it to her self-imposed task. Biceps relaxed and contracted again as a jagged black stone emerged from the depths of the earth. Fai's hands flew away from the ground and she slumped forward so she was now kneeling. With her breath coming in gasps, she surveyed the shining black rock. The flecks of embedded green shards sparkled faintly in the sunlight. Feeling proud of her accomplishment, Fai approved of the glistening stone that rose ten centimeters from the ground.

_Ten centimeters,_ she thought to herself, _two centimeters for each year of her life._ Her sigh was full of frustration as she scrubbed her hands over her face. Feeling restless, she stood and started to prowl the sweet-smelling garden, looking for one of her favored spots to sit and ponder. There was a rock in the center of it all, a boulder really, that had always allowed her to focus her thoughts. She chose that place now, and settled on its broad, faintly slanted surface, and wondered how a day could start off relatively well and then manage to take a nosedive before she was able to blink. With another sigh, this one wistful, she focused her energies and thoughts on something positive.

Izumi, on the other hand, was in no way ready to feel positive about anything. Itachi was now willing to enter his old village to fuck Fai, she didn't have a house to stay in, they had just lost another "pet", and Kakashi was bouncing around in her mind. Where the hell was the justice in life? Izumi raked her fingers through long red hair again and tried to relax as she came around the house to join the Konoha ninja. She was pleased to see they had removed most of the collapsed roof and walls.

"My, my," Izumi strolled up to the group, "the little ninjas have been busy!"

"Where's Fai?" Naruto swept his gaze around the clearing but saw no sign of the black haired girl.

"Oh she'll be along soon enough," Izumi eyed the gigantic pile of fragmented wood, "even demons must mourn," She murmured more to herself than the others.

"So what do we do with all the wood?" Sakura asked.

Izumi glanced briefly at the pile, "Burn it."

"And after that?" she prompt.

"you guys can help gather everything up and store it in what's left of the house, then once we've been assigned a place in Konohagakure we move it there. Easy as that," Izumi smiled.

"Right then," Kakashi's eye crinkled, "Off you all go."

With two sighs and a grunt, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke wandered over and started to pick up items at random. Izumi watched them for a moment before looking back at Kakashi.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he glanced up from his book.

Izumi pointed in the general direction of her house, "You too."

"What! Why me?" Kakashi looked putout by Izumi's demand.

"Your former student did this, therefore I hold you formerly accountable."

"Your logic is flawed," He said in a dry tone.

"My logic is amazing, now," she smiled, "off you go!"

With a pitiful sigh he joined his teammates. Pleased with herself, Izumi strolled over to where her bedroom once was. Her soft, cozy bed was ruined, as well as most of the furniture in the broken structure, and she was sad to find that most of her work was a mound of soggy paper. Months and months of writing, gone in one rain storm. But it couldn't be help, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She tried really hard not to blame Naruto…But it wasn't easy.

It was probably for the best anyway, all those unfinished, blocked thoughts on paper had cluttered her mind. _And my room_, she thought idly as she shoved away another pile. But now she had a fresh start, a nice, clean, blank sheet with millions of possibilities. Determined to look on the bright side, she forced her thoughts into a painfully sunny corner and tried to hold it there. _Possibilities are good_, she reinforced again. Now if only she could find the nerve to start again.

Turning her attention away from her pitiful desk, Izumi took a look under her bed. Pulling away unless debris and paper, she spied a black case. With rising excited hope she tugged it into the open and found it to be relatively dry. Mentally crossing her fingers, she undid the clasps to reveal her most prized possession. Her camera.

Suppressing her urge to squeal with delight, she began to examine to piece of equipment. It seemed unharmed, much to Izumi's relief, and so did the four pictures she treasured. With eyes suddenly turned shifty, she replaced the camera and photos and like a guilty drug user she closed the case with haste and slipped it back under the bed. Taking another glance beneath the mattress, she found nothing else of interest. Unless of course you found dust-bunnies particularly fascinating. She swiveled around and started to pick through the fallen contents of one of her many bookcases.

Kakashi was also finding nothing interesting. Her house looked like it had been a chaotic mess before a giant toad had landed on it. His nose was in a perpetual wrinkle as he stuffed random possessions into a sack. Oh how he hated disorder. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a bit more luck.

"What's this?" he muttered as he unearthed what he was certain was a photo album.

"It speaks."

"Wha—?" he jumped at the voice that had suddenly sounded from beside him. Sasuke looked up and found himself nose to nose with…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who?? (HaHa cliffy!) You get to pick! Izumi or Fai? I have either option already written and ready to post, all you (the readers) have to do is tell me which! But there's a catch…and you all know this was coming…YOU MUST REVIEW!**

…**I also have a question, and I need a brutally honest answer if it comes to it. Are Fai and Izumi, Mary Sues? I have no problem with these so called Mary-sues, but I wonder…So now I really do need you guys to tell me what you think! I'll try and update soon (if you peeps review and tell me who!)**

**//lovez// Jin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Here we are at chapter 10! Two digits! YAY! I thought you all would have kicked me to the curb by now but it seems you're all as crazy as I am. And I must apologize for the way the last chapter went no where…at all. Heh-heh I tend to ramble on in my writings and again, SORRY!**

**Now thanks must be given to strawberrypancake! Thank you for your…barrage of reviews! LOL I check my computer the morning after putting Ch.9 up and nearly fell off my chair! And you're reviews made me laugh, thank you so much! **

**And Invisible Cake…YOU'RE MY HERO //sobs as heroic music plays// you're reviews make me so happy…& seeing as you're the only who voted…this ones for you //more tears//**

**OKAY! Now for the next chapter! //insert evil laugh// we'll see where we get to today!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**RECAP! ~**_

_Sasuke looked up and found himself nose to nose with…_

…

…Fai.

"Surprised you did I?" when he only scowled she had to work hard at keeping a grin off her face, "Sorry, you just never really talk. I think it's kind of a small miracle you actually found your voice this once."

"Hn," he looked away and she indulged in a quick smile.

"So are you going to just stand there?" Sasuke looked back at her and then shrugged.

"Hey Sasuke what did you find?" Sakura jogged up to Fai and Sasuke and aimed a meaningful glance at the photo album in his hands, "What's in that?"

"Yes Sasuke," Fai tapped the album, "Don't you want to see what this old thing might tell you?"

Shooting Fai an angry look, he flipped the book open to a random page. All three of them looked down at a picture of Fai and Naruto, one arm around each other's necks, both flashing a peace sign at the camera. Fai smiled fully now.

"Aw man I love that photograph," she flipped back a couple pages to look at some others, "I hate that one," she muttered as she past one of Jiraiya and Naruto ambushing her with water balloons, "Not cool."

"Wait, what was that one?" Sakura turned the pages a few times and landed with one of a girl around the age of six. She had dark chestnut colored hair up in pigtails and was missing a tooth. Her ocean blue sundress had a dirt-smug on the hem and her whole face was scrunched up in a smile that would show off her missing tooth.

"Oh," Fai forced the color in her cheeks to recede, "That's me."

"No way!" Sakura looked closely at the photo. Now that she really looked she could see the nose was kind of the same, it was then she realized Fai didn't have her mother's nose. Izumi's was very pixie-ish with the tip faintly tipped up but Fai's...the bridge was straight while Izumi's kind of did a dip. But that would mean Fai got her nose from her…

"Why is your hair brown?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Fai studied him for a second before answering, "It's my natural hair color."

He snorted, "That's a lie."

"How would you know?" Fai accused.

"Your skin tone doesn't go with the hair color," he gave a small shrug when he said this.

Sakura blinked, "you're right," she peered closely at the picture and then at Fai, "your skin coloring suggests you have—" the rest was cut off by Fai's hand.

"If you will excuse us," she smiled as she dragged Sakura off into the first thick layers of trees. Only when they were completely hidden from sight did she remove her hand from Sakura's mouth.

"What was that about!" Sakura demanded, she glared at Fai who glared right back.

"You can't tell anyone," Fai folded her arms across her chest.

Soft green eyes hardened, "Tell them what?"

"My hair color," Fai's dark eyes drilled into the pink haired girl, "no one can know."

She thought this over for a long time, meanwhile Fai's stare never faltered in its intensity, "so," Sakura finally spoke, "you have gray hair? That's really no big deal I mean, isn't that just a tad vain? It's just hair."

_Coming from the girl with pink hair_, Fai snorted, "My purpose for hiding it isn't vain in the least. And it's not exactly "gray"."

"Can you show me then?" Fai thought about it and then decided it could do no harm, after all, she technically already knew. Sakura studied Fai's smoky black hair as the color began to retreat back into it's roots and the follicles it came from.

When all the black had receded, only silky, silver strands remained. Sakura stood in shock, Fai's hair looked like it was made of some kind of metallic substance, she hadn't been kidding when she had told her it wasn't "exactly gray".

"That's your true hair color?" Fai nodded, her hair shimmered with the movement, "wow," was all Sakura could think to say. Soon she watched the inky black color seep back down the length of the bright silvery hair. She noticed Fai did no hand signs of any kind as all this was happening.

"You can't tell anyone," Fai repeated once again.

"Can I ask why?" Sakura's question sounded innocent on the surface but her only intent was to find out as much information on this girl as she possibly could. Unknown to her, that simple question opened many old wounds for Fai.

"Over the years I've found most people like to attack outsiders," those black jade eyes closed and reopened slowly, "they tend to use the first abnormity they see."

"Oh," Sakura took a step forward, she was now genuinely sorry she had brought it up, but had no way of knowing how to comfort this stranger, "I'm sorry I asked."

Fai looked up, "Don't be. It's in the past, and as you can see, I don't give reasons for social rejection due to surface oddities anymore," Sakura nodded and both girls seemed to reach a silent understanding. Both headed in the direction of the clearing, each quiet as they thought over their new, unstable alliance.

Meanwhile, Sasuke continued to flip through the old photos even after Fai had dragged Sakura off. Teenage girls were weird, there was no getting around it. _And troublesome_ he added silently. But some sure were attractive, to say the least. He turned the pages back and watched Fai get younger and younger in each photo. At six she had had brown hair of many shades, age five she was a blond and it didn't suit her. When he came to age four the photos were filled with bright pinks and purples, and at one point it was an interesting green shade.

Obviously she had been experimenting with her colors as she aged, Sasuke continued to muse over her intriguing choices in hair color. When he hit age three Fai's hair was either an odd metallic blue or a silver-tinted red. The pictures seemed to randomly range from one to the other. But as he turned the page he was curious as to why her hair was suddenly a bright, shocking silver. Where had she ever gotten the idea for silver hair at the age of two? Sasuke wondered how she had mastered changing her physical appearance at such a young age and still couldn't figure out what her hair really looked like. Filled with a sudden impatience, he skipped to the very first page. He was struck speechless by the photograph of a tiny, pale newborn. It's eyes were closed tight and only a small patch of dusky silver hair covered it's head. Below the picture, printed neatly, were the words;

Faia Chiaki Usagi

November 27th

He also noted vaguely that it listed the time of birth and her weight and height or length or what ever they called it with babies. He didn't know, all he knew was that he was currently staring at a picture of Fai as a baby and that made him uncomfortable. And silver really was her natural color. He snapped the book shut and clenched his jaw muscles, this was too much information to process all at once.

"Hi."

Sasuke's head whipped around and his face nearly collided with Fai's. He stumbled back and dropped the album, this caused a frown from Fai and Sakura to chuckle.

"Having problems?" Fai asked as she retrieved the fallen book. When she straightened to move towards him again he backed away slightly. This amused Fai and Sakura greatly, "so did I startle you again? Or are you always this skittish?"

"No," Sasuke growled and his frown deepened, he just hadn't expected her face to be so…close.

"Uh-huh," Fai tucked the photo album under her arm, she studied Sasuke for a moment before suddenly appearing in front of him. This threw both Sasuke and Sakura off, her movements were so fast they hadn't realized she had moved at all until she stood peering at Sasuke's face. A very faint, pale blush crept into his cheeks, again he quickly backed away, "What? Scared I'll jump you or something?" Fai didn't bother to hide the sneer.

_Or something_, but all he did was scowl. Sakura looked on as Fai reached out and ran a fingertip along Sasuke's jaw before he swatted it away. The image of Fai kissing Sasuke popped up into her mind and made her uneasy. It wasn't like she cared, she didn't like, let alone love, Sasuke in that way. But that competitiveness in her and the realization that a stranger had accomplished what she never could put her on edge. She was quite happy with Rock Lee, he was a great guy and he truly cared about her and she could honestly say she felt exactly the same way. She kept reminding herself that as her jealousy grew while she watched Fai. She wished she could have men fall all over her at the crook of a finger, which she was positive was all Fai or her mother had to do.

But her mind wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"Tell you what Sasuke," Fai grinned, he watched one corner jerk up before the other could follow, "I promise I won't do anything to you that you don't want me too."

His onyx eyes rolled sarcastically, "how thoughtful of you."

"Hmm, well I do try," Fai continued to stare at him and thought about leaning just a bit closer…

"Faaaaaaaaaaaai!" Izumi called out and waved her hands at her daughter, signaling that she was to come over to her. This caused a sigh to escape the black haired teen.

"I'm sorry, my pet requires my attention," She muttered so only Sasuke would hear, turned and then headed off in the direction of Izumi, "Yes mother?"

"Do you know where my favorite shirt is?"

Fai blinked once, then twice, "are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! What have I ever _not _been serious when talking of my favorite shirt?"

She had to admit Izumi had a point there, she loved the ratty old shirt and never went far without it. Fai often thought of it as her mother's security blanket, "I don't know where it is, did you check your room?"

"Yes I searched my room, the laundry room, and _your_ room. I can't find it," Izumi's bottom lip poked out like it was prone to do when she was sad or upset.

"Well then—Wait, you check _my_ room? What the hell for?"

"I don't know! I'm lost! Right now all I know is that I can't find it and I'm a tiny bit panicked."

"And why would that be?" a shiver ran up Izumi's spine when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Wh-what?" Izumi stuttered and silently cursed herself as she turned to face him.

"You said you were panicked," Kakashi said as he pulled out Icha Icha.

"Just a tiny bit," Izumi smiled and waved her hand as if to swat away her previous words, "no big deal," she told him and hoped he would leave, she had no such luck.

"Maybe I can help you, " his eye crinkled as he smiled.

"Oh I'm fine really I can just summon—"

"Mom," Fai interjected, "Fuuko hates it when you summon him for tedious things."

"Then I'll summon (Tsukiko)," Izumi's bottom lip began to poke out again.

"She is just as testy about it as Fuuko is," Fai held up a hand to stop her mother's next words, "And Mizuko and Hoko can't track worth a damn."

Izumi huffed, she knew Fai was right, but she couldn't let Kakashi help her. But she really wanted her shirt…

"Fine," She twirled around on her heels to face Kakashi, "I accept your offer of help."

"Very formal," But his smile came back, "One second," he drew out a kunai and sliced it across his thumb. They both watched as he preformed a pattern of complex hand signs and with the last one he slapped his hand with the bloody thumb against the ruined floor of their house.

Smoke burst up and they heard the tell-tale "bonng" of a summoning. When the smoke dissipated a tiny, brown dog sat before them. Izumi didn't bother to hide her squeal and crouched down to the dog's level.

"He's so cute," she cooed and gently scratched behind his ear.

"Kakashi who is this?" the dog asked while half-heartedly trying to lean away from Izumi's hand.

"Pakkun, this is Izumi," He pointed to the redhead, "and her daughter, Fai," Kakashi then pointed to Fai.

"Hello," Pakkun said with a nod.

"He's tiny," Fai said bemused, doubtful of the Pakkun's worth.

"And absolutely adorable," Izumi added with enthusiasm and pat Pakkun on the head, who in return snorted at being treated like some pet.

"I am not—"

"Pakkun," Kakashi interrupted the small dog before he could properly insult Izumi and Fai, "is one of my nin-dogs. He can find what ever you're looking for."

"And what exactly will I be looking for?" the dog asked.

"Her shirt," Fai jerked her thumb in Izumi's general direction.

"Not just any shirt! My favorite shirt!" Izumi pouted at Fai's insensitivity and then suck her tongue out at Fai when she rolled her eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke," Pakkun sent Kakashi distrusting look but the man only smiled.

"It shouldn't be a hard task for you," was all Kakashi said.

The nin-dog snorted again, "Kakashi you can't just summon me for idiotic, _domestic_ jobs like this! I'm supposed to be used on missions."

"But I _really_ need your help Pakkun," Izumi's eyes begged and the pout returned.

With another distrustful look at both Kakashi and Izumi, Pakkun sighed, "fine, I'll help."

"Yay!" Izumi exclaimed with a clap.

"Hey Izumi I…" Naruto trailed off when he saw Pakkun but recovered quickly, but completely off topic, "Oh hey Pakkun, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know," the nin-dog grumbled.

"Oh don't mind him," Izumi waved a dismissive hand at Pakkun, "just finish your sentence Naruto."

"My sentence…? Oh! Yeah, we found a safe and we want to know what we're supposed to do with it."

"Hmm, is it a big vault or just a small lock-box? Or is it in between?" Izumi asked.

"Um, you have more than one?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"Of course!" Izumi said it like everyone had multiple safes in their homes, "One for me, one for Fai, and one for general use."

"Uh-huh," Naruto sent Fai a perplexed look but she only shrugged, "well then I guess it's small, I don't know what its size is compared to you other two."

"Well one is about this big," Izumi held her hand up at her waist and sent Naruto a questioning looked.

"No it was smaller," Naruto said and shook his head.

"Besides I already moved mine to the kitchen," Fai pointed out to her mother.

"Well the general use one is probably a little smaller than this," Izumi held her hands apart and Fai pinched the bridge of her nose as her mother played twenty-questions with Naruto.

"Um, no," Naruto shook his head again, "It was bigger than that."

_That's what she said,_ Fai mocked silently and then shook her head at her own stupid and thankfully silent comment, Kakashi watched Naruto and Izumi with amusement. Pakkun was wondering why the hell he was being subjected to this level of absurdity.

"Well then I guess it's mine," Izumi's grin was quick and natural around Naruto, "You guys can just move it to the kitchen with everything else."

"What's in it?" Naruto asked without warning.

"Just some of my personal stuff," Izumi shrugged, "now shoo," She waved him off. Naruto went, grumbling the whole way about lack of trust and keeping secrets, Izumi just kept grinning, "Now about the shirt…"

"Right," Pakkun murmured and sighed, "What scent am I looking for?"

"Me," Izumi laughed softly when Pakkun gave her an irritated look, "here" she held out her hand.

Pakkun sniffed it and then trotted off with his nose to the ground.

"So what's so special about this shirt?" Kakashi's eye wandered over Izumi. She stiffened in response, but before she could think of an answer to give him Naruto started hollering for her and Fai.

"Don't mind him," Fai sighed, "I'll go see what he screwed up this time," Izumi tried to say she'd come too but Fai was already making her way towards the blond.

Now she was stuck with Kakashi and the silence was becoming heavy. She shifted uncomfortably and sent him a nervous glance before locking her eyes on Pakkun and religiously following his progress with her suddenly bright green eyes. Behind his mask, Kakashi frowned. He had liked it when Izumi had been happy and bubbly, she had been just fine when Naruto and Fai had been around. Was she really _that_ uneasy with him near?

He remembered how she had always blushed and stuttered when he would speak to her, look at her…when he was in a five foot radius of her. She had been a shy, subtle girl in public and an outrageously passionate and dreamy one around her close friends. That girl had been a mystery to him, a puzzle he never really did figure out in the end. What had happened to her?

_Girl_, he reminded himself, _She's not a girl anymore, she's not that person anymore. She's a grown woman now and probably completely different._ Unaware that he had been staring at her intently the whole time he had been thinking, he didn't understand why she suddenly flinched. With an abrupt jolt he realized that slight movement angered him.

_Oh my god why is he staring at me? I can FEEL him staring at me_, Izumi swallowed back the panicky sensation but her stomach jumped around with it. It shouldn't affect her like this, she should be okay with his dispassionate stares. At least that hadn't changed about him. How was she suppose to know that her heart would do that pathetic flop in her chest like it used to when she saw him again? Her mouth was suddenly dry, just like it had been when she had seen him for the first time in fifteen years. She wished futility that he would stop drilling holes on her back, even with his headband covering it, she felt the weight of it on her.

_Obito_, she bit back a sigh and was swamped with the heavy memories of the only people she had considered friends beyond her brother. No, she and Rin had never been terribly close but Obito and she had always been close. And Minato had been both a brother and a father in her darkest hours. But Kakashi had been her lover, the first that she actually and truly loved. Izumi squeezed her eyes close and wondered how she could have ever come to love someone like Kakashi. Not only had it destroyed her blossoming friendship with Rin but it had broken her already crumbling heart.

So serious and cold, her brother had teased her mercilessly when he had found out she had a crush on Kakashi and often had asked her what she saw in him. She now wished she had listened to her older brother's warnings and simple declarations that Kakashi was all wrong for her. But she had been fourteen, twelve in the beginning, and hopelessly in love and when they were alone she believed he changed. He had seemed softer and more compassionate when they had sat out by the pond behind her family's house. _And when we shared a bed_, she added with renewed sorrow.

She thought of his relaxed, almost lazy, aura now and how he seemed to joke and poke-fun at his former students. And from what Naruto and Sakura shout ever morning, he's late. This puzzled Izumi the most, because it was Kakashi who couldn't stand the lateness of others and was never late himself. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her brow wrinkled. Obito had always been tardy and had the funniest excuses, so why…

She faintly turned her head to peek at the man in question out of the corner of her eye. When she saw his forceful gaze focused so utterly on her, her fluttery stomach dropped to her feet and she involuntarily flinched away from the intensity. She knew it was a mistake instantly when she felt the anger pour from him, it took all the willpower she possessed to turn completely around. When she did she was met by the same hard gaze she was so used to seeing in his eyes. But now there was just one showing and his posture was slumped slightly. Both stood absolutely still as they stared at each other, searching for something they couldn't name.

"Found it," Pakkun called out and pawed at a section of dark material.

"Oh good," Izumi smiled but her voice was faintly hoarse. She quickly walked over to where Pakkun sat, Kakashi cursed and followed. Changing his expression from fury to calm boredom as he went. By the time he caught up to Pakkun and Izumi his hands were stuffed in his pockets and all external alertness had vanished, until he saw what Izumi pulled out from the rubble.

"Is that my shirt?" Kakashi's eye widened as he examined the navy blue turtle-necked T-shirt with broad white stripe on the sleeves.

"What?" Izumi whirled towards him and then shoved the shirt behind her back, "No of course not, don't be silly."

"Yes it is," Kakashi frowned, "you stole my shirt."

"Barrowed!" Izumi exclaimed before she could stop it, "I must have accidentally grabbed it when I was packing my things to leave. Besides, it was fifteen years ago, does it really matter?"

"Yes and I never left anything in your room, especially not my shirt," His face was neutral and his tone was even but Izumi felt threatened. And he was right, when he left her room there wasn't ever a hair out of place.

"Okay so maybe I—"

"Why is it all stretched out?" Kakashi indicated to the painfully baggy middle of the shirt, which Izumi had subconsciously shielded herself with as her fingers knotted up in the fabric.

"I wore it a lot when I was pregnant," Izumi blushed and furiously looked away while wadding the shirt up and hiding it again. Kakashi continued to stare at her, puzzled by what she had said.

Why would she _steal_ his shirt and then wear it while she was pregnant? It couldn't have been _that_ comfortable…wait, why hadn't he noticed it was missing? Kakashi thought this over quickly and quietly while Izumi and Pakkun looked on.

"I'll be going then," Pakkun grunted.

Izumi pouted at the nin-dog, "Please don't leave me alone with him. He'll eat me."

Pakkun gave her a funny look, "I've never known Kakashi to eat anyone."

She sighed, "Fine, leave me to my doom. But thank you for your help Pakkun."

The nin-dog grunted as an answer and "poofed" away. So again Izumi was left alone with Kakashi, who was still trying to figure out how Izumi had managed to take the shirt without him knowing._ I guess she could have taken it when she left the note_, he mused, _I was kind of distracted with the anbu mission load and Obito's death…And then sensei's death after the nine-tails' attack_. All the while Kakashi pondered Izumi began to fidget. She had twisted the shirt in question up in her hands and was nervously glancing over her shoulder at the teens trying to fit everything found into the dainty kitchen. She glanced back at Kakashi and wondered if she could walk away without him noticing. Izumi casually turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izumi froze when Kakashi's hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"I was going to leave you to your thoughts," Izumi quickly brushed his hand off and faced him. Her face became red when his eyes focused downward. She was about ready to throttle him when she realized she was holding his old shirt up against her chest like some sort of shield again. With impatient speed, Izumi shoved it into the waistband of her bright red cargo pants and then folded her arms in front of herself. But her cheeks remained red, almost the same color as her hair, "Is there a problem?"

"There might just be…" Kakashi's eye shifted to study her face, "Will you have dinner with me?"

"WHAT!" Izumi leaped back and stared at him in shock, "Are you insane? No!"

"Why?" it might have been Izumi's imagination but she was positive Kakashi's whole essence drooped.

"Why? Why! That's not even a valid question!" Izumi pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"I just thought we could talk…perhaps catch up with each other," he shrugged, "Cant' we do that?"

"No," Izumi felt childish for saying it so she tried to explain herself, "I can't have dinner with you because we wouldn't _just_ have dinner. One thing would lead to another and before you know it I'll wake up in some strange bed with a hang over and you passed out beside me."

Kakashi gave her a vacant look before sighing, "You're just afraid to be alone with me. Izumi don't be silly—"

"Me! You're the one being inane, asking me to have dinner with you and then passing it off like we're totally okay around each other when you know perfectly well your relationship was so screwed up I _still_ can't figure it out."

"You think about it a lot?" He had pulled out Icha Icha again and was watching her curiously over the top of the book.

"What? No of course not," But even as she waved her hand in a dismissing manner he could see her color rising.

"Well then I'm forced to ask, why would any of that matter? I just thought we could talk without an audience for once," He pointed to his team and Fai who were all watching and listening shamelessly to the conversation.

"Don't do it mom, he only wants to have sex with you!" Fai declared and earned a not-so-friendly look from Kakashi.

"Fai!" Izumi was trying really hard now to stop the blush that was becoming deeper and deeper shade of red.

"And you want to have sex with him too which makes it even worse. Don't give in to temptation!"

"This coming from you of all people!" Izumi shot back and then looked back a Kakashi, "Even if I had agreed, what would I do with Fai?"

"Would you need to do something with me?" Fai glared when her mother told her to hush.

"She could do some training with my team," Kakashi suggested innocently.

"We have to do training tonight?" Sakura gave Kakashi the same distrustful look Pakkun had, "We've never had to do something like that."

"Think of it as a team survival exercise," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"No," Fai shook her head.

"Okay," Izumi smiled and clapped her hands together while Fai looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Great then, we can discuss it further when we get back to the village," His eye curved in its cheerful way.

"Great, it is getting kinda late…you can carry our clothes," This kind of threw him off and he, along with Naruto and Sasuke, almost had a nose bleed when Fai and Izumi started to strip. Sakura physically spun her teammates around before the show became R rated, but Sasuke and Naruto did get panties shot at them thanks to Fai. Kakashi, being…Kakashi, well…couldn't help himself.

He peeked behind him just in time to see Izumi pull off her underwear and Fai's hand grab it from her. Thankfully his limited vision didn't allow him to see Fai. _Thank god, I'm a pervert not a pedophile_, he muttered to himself but when Izumi got free from her bra all thoughts were put on hold. She had changed _a lot_; she looked more feminine than when they had been teenagers themselves and having a child didn't seemed to have affected her body. She was still pale though, his mind was starting to wander in various directions when suddenly her skimpy black underwear was shot across his line of sight and landed on Naruto's shoulder, who treated it like it was a dead rat. He looked back and locked eyes with Izumi, who had obviously caught him staring at her.

Instead of yelling at him she simply smirked and began to shift. It was the most amazing thing Kakashi had ever seen in his life to date. It didn't look has smooth as Fai's had gone, but now he could see every muscle quiver and twitched as her body changed into an animal form. He watched the auburn fur she had spoke up before coat her body that now resembled an extremely large, sharp featured dog. And her description had been fairly accurate though the "patch of white" was more like a giant blaze that started on her lower jowl and ran down her throat to end right between her front legs. Besides her size, her eyes were still a bright green, showing she was no normal fox.

Those now astute emerald eyes continued to bore into him and he was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. The silver fox beside her notice Kakashi staring and let out a wide range of yips and harsh barks. Everyone turned just in time to witness a giant red fox bare its teeth and lunge at the somewhat smaller silver fox. Ears pinned against her skull, Fai backed off and tried to make herself as low to the ground as possible, showing her submissiveness. No real damage had been, Izumi had simply body slammed Fai but humility now shown in Fai's virtually black eyes. Izumi then turned her eyes on Naruto and unsettled him when he felt the now familiar chakra of the nine-tails swirl. Kakashi was impressed, _Obviously she's "top dog" so to speak_.

Izumi snorted in a satisfied manner and strutted over to Kakashi's side where she plodded her hindquarters down and looked at the teen ninjas expectantly. When no one moved, Fai grabbed her shirt with her teeth and sat herself down in front of Naruto like a dog would with a stick.

"Oh I get it," Sakura said and started to pick up the scattered clothing and Izumi let out a pleased yip.

Once all the clothes were gathered, Izumi and Fai shot off into the forest. It became apparent the Fai had been pacing herself when leading the group to the house site because now but she and Izumi were streaking threw the underbrush like rockets. The ninja following them had to push themselves hard in order to not lose the dust trail the two foxes left behind.

Untouched by the ninjas' hardships, Izumi and Fai were blissfully running and stretching recently unused muscles. Healthy, shiny fur coats glittered in the patchy sunlight that the trees grudgingly let through. It felt so good to unfold her forelimbs until her paws met dirt and then bunch the muscles and propel herself forward. In fact it felt so good Izumi was sadden to see the tree beginning to thin and the smells of Konoha penetrated her senses. Her silver daughter beside her must have felt the same way as she let out what could have passed as a groan. They entered the clearing at top speed and as Izumi skid to a stop she ended up doing a one-eighty, Fai unfortunately wasn't as lucky. Her grip on the dirt fluctuated harshly and she ended up tumbling across the clearing until a tree trunk stopped her.

Izumi trotted over to the gray animal and nudged her with her nose. Fai looked up and, though she staggered at first, stood. Izumi watched as Fai shook the dust off her coat, the damage, if any, must have been minimal. Seeing Fai was fine, Izumi turned her attention to the side of the clearing they had entered from and both waited for the shinobi to follow.

By the time Naruto and company entered said clearing, the sun was beginning to set. The ninjas were greeted by the picture of the two over-grown foxes sleeping peacefully in the growing shadows of the trees. As they caught their breath an emerald green eye popped open and slowly Izumi unraveled herself from her daughter, the movement woke the young silver fox. Both yawned and stretched their sleepy bodies. Without thought, Fai began to shift back to her human form. When the group looked up they saw a naked Fai walking towards them in a casual way that only someone at ease with themselves could manage. She never even glanced at the shinobi; Fai simply gathered her clothes and started to dress.

When they heard Izumi laugh everyone but Kakashi kept their eyes averted. He now stared openly at the woman before him and couldn't believe this was the same person from fifteen years ago. She also dressed and once that was done she smiled at Kakashi.

"So what is it you have planned for these kids?"

"We're not kids!" Naruto said and glared at Izumi.

"Whatever you say," Izumi grinned, "but just because you've killed people and have had sex doesn't make you an adult."

Naruto blushed at this but said no more, Fai looked away because she knew that was direction at her as well.

"Well," Kakashi thought a moment before looking at his former students, "since we've all just recently become a team once again," his brief glance at Sasuke told all, "I thought you all should take some time to get back that feeling of being a team. So I figure a night or two in the forest of death would bring you all closer together again."

"Forest of death," Izumi looked at him like he was insane.

"Of course," he smiled, "probably just tonight and half of tomorrow…unless they need more time."

"You're really going to make me do this?" Fai moped beside Izumi.

"Well…" Izumi looked like she was ready to grab Fai and haul butt.

"Aw come on Fai, one night isn't bad," Naruto begged, "it'll be better if you're there."

"It sounds boring," Fai looked doubtful as Naruto tried to persuade her.

"Well then I guess you'll have to go see for yourself," Izumi said suddenly and hoped going with her gut was a good idea.

"Well then off you four go," Kakashi waved them off cheerfully.

As the team headed out everyone heard Fai's loud mutterings about Kakashi and his intentions. Finally and once again, Izumi was alone with Kakashi.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted to have dinner with me and talk or is Fai right?" Izumi questioned skeptically.

"I do want to talk to you…and if we happen to wake up together, well," he smiled, "that's life."

"Ha-ha," Izumi made a face but followed him into the center of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK…There it is. Chapter 10. I don't know if I'll have time to complete chapter 11 soon (I was going to go on in this chapter but that might make it too long) I'm going to try though! But I'm quite proud of myself for getting this chapter done so fast, so I hope it pleases all of you who read KIS…and never review because apparently I'm not worth it. //cries// I KNOW YOU PEOPLE READ KIS! I SIT AT MY COMPUTER AND STARE AT READER TRAFFIC AND WONDER WHY THE HELL I HAVE SO FEW REVIEWS! Not that I don't appreciate those few who **_**do**_** review, I love you reviewer, but sometimes I get so discouraged…**

**SO REVIEW! Or I'll send my fox-demon OCs after you!**

**Fai: Like hell you will.**

**FJ: //pout// you're no fun**

**Izumi: Everyone review!**

**FJ: SEE! Izumi's helpful!**

**Fai: Do I have red hair? Do I have enormous boobs?**

**FJ: No…But your boobs are bigger than mine…**

**Izumi: I don't have enormous boobs!**

**Fai: Yes you do.**

**FJ: SHUT UP! I'm stopping this before it goes too far! Goodbye everyone and review**

**~..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so it took me a **_**tad**_** bit longer than I expected to write this chapter and get it up…But it **_**is**_** up! So here we go! I had planned to make this a purely Kakashi-Izumi focused chapter but yeah…I just couldn't leave Fai out. It's a long one so I hope you all like it! And a warning to you all, Kakashi/Izumi lime…not one of my best but hey, I try… ENJOY.**

**INVISIBLE CAKE! STRAWBERRYPANCAKES! ONCE AGAIN YOU'VE BOTH GRACE ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! ****THANK YOU****!!!!**

**Now on with chapter 11 //squeals with excitement//**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Izumi studied Kakashi from across the table. They were currently sitting in a tea house in the outer edges of Konoha, Izumi was irked that Kakashi's invite to "dinner" was a cup of tea and a plate of sweets. She continued to eye him distastefully and sip her tea while he watched the ever thinning traffic of people pass the tea house. Each stayed like this, silently contemplating until the sky was completely dark and the people were far and few. Only then did Kakashi speak.

"So…" he watched Izumi trace designs on the scarred tabletop, "how are things?"

"Before I answer," Izumi's bright green eyes locked on his, "I want you to know that was the lamest thing I've ever heard you say," But she pursed her lips in thought and then smiled, "Things like what?"

Of course she'd pull something like that, he knew that even under the layers of years lost between them, that she'd still have a little of the young redhead he had known from their childhood, "Hmm…Let's start with Naruto's training," his smile wasn't really seen but his body language showed it, "How's that coming along?"

"Quite well actually," Izumi smiled softly, "he's starting to improve."

"But this is only recently?" Kakashi questioned.

"Naturally," Izumi played with her tea, "It's not easy to make such a dramatic change. But he's improving faster than I ever really expected."

"So what are you teaching him that Lord Jiraiya cannot?" the way he said it made her feel like he had meant to slight her. This of course was not the case but her defense went up automatically.

"Jiraiya felt that Naruto should try to learn to work with the Kyuubi instead of just "borrowing" the chakra. I have been asked to teach him how to…accept Kyuubi, both mentally and physically," Izumi's voice was cool and composed but Kakashi seemed to be ignorant of her frigid hostility.

"In other words you're training Naruto how to control the nine-tails," Kakashi looked cynical, "forgive me but…I just can't see you being capable of that."

"Okay first off," Izumi set her teeth in aggravation, "I'm not teaching Naruto how to control the demon I'm trying to get him to adapt to the nine-tail fox. Second, I am very capable of carrying out this task." When Kakashi still didn't look convinced she pressed on, "There have been cases where the spirits and the human vessels developed together in a way that allowed them to work as a team. Not many," she admitted, "but at least one that I know of, meaning it _is_ possible."

"I have doubts that such a thing can be accomplished," Kakashi stated, still sticking to his original views.

Izumi sighed and refilled her mug, "you know…it's not impossible to reason with demons."

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Because I reason with others just fine," when she looked up at him her emerald eyes held a deep burning.

"You don't count," Kakashi argued, "you're not a demon."

"Wrong," Izumi snapped, "I am and so is Fai," she looked away briefly, "ever since the incident I have had to come to terms with what I am…the power I possess. You have no idea how hard it is to control at times."

"What? Your chakra?" he frowned.

"No the bloodlust," emerald met black, "but the chakra can be a problem as well. Naruto is lucky not to have such a problem; only when he enters _that_ stage does the nine-tails has complete control over him. And as you have seen first-hand, the effects of that power are harmful to everyone involved."

"So how do you plan to help Naruto?" he questioned with sincere curiosity.

"Ah, well…it's simple really," Izumi grinned but the traces of unease showed, "I plan to basically establish a sort of herd or "pack" system."

"You're crazy."

"That may be!" Izumi exclaimed, "But I'm almost positive it will work. It worked with Fai anyway, so all we have to do is get Naruto comfortable with merging himself with Kyuubi and then we can go from there."

"Who's "we"?" Kakashi asked.

"Fai and I," Izumi smiled, "I need someone to control him if necessary."

"You can't?"

"Well of courses I can, I just don't want to thrash Naruto if I don't have to. Fai doesn't mind doing that so it all kinda works out!"

"I see…" actually he really did see her logic, but he just couldn't quite envision Izumi handling a rabid Kyuubi-Naruto. She looked too…what was the word he was looking for? Gentle? Sensitive? Soft? Fragile?...All of the above?

She sighed again, "Look, if you don't believe me…"

"Now-now, I never said anything like that," Kakashi smiled, "you need to relax Izumi, keep in mind we _are_ old friends."

She gave a very unlady-like snort, "Hardly," she said wryly and lifted her tea mug to her lips. Suddenly she spewed hot tea and sent her mug flying as a yelp caught in her throat while her hands fanned her tongue, "fhack dats haat!"

"I can tell," Kakashi, who had avoided both the spewed tea and the airborne mug, grinned while he watched her. Just when he thought she was all grown up she turned ten again; it was truly amusing. When Izumi heard him chuckled she glared.

"Iths nut phuny," she felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned and came face-to-face with an angry shop owner.

"Look at the mess you've made!" he growled, "Who's going to clean it up? And who's paying for the broken dishware? Hm?"

"Sorwy," Izumi squeaked and quickly flicked her wrist. The tea quivered and then began to run together, it slithered out of the tea house and disappeared from sight. The owner's mouth opened then shut, but unfortunately he didn't forget about the mug because he held out his hand, "Right," Izumi slipped a few bills from one of the many pockets covering her flamboyant red pants and handed them to the tea house owner.

After counting out the bills he eyed Izumi, "Alright...Now leave before you break something else."

She shrugged, not at all offended by his rudeness, and walked out of the tea house, Kakashi followed close behind. Which was why when she stopped short their bodies were molded against each others, or so he told himself.

"Oh, hey Kurenai," Izumi inclined her head in a nod in Asuma's direction, "Asuma."

"Hey," Asuma smiled with his cigarette clamped between his teeth.

"Why is it I always catch you guys together?" Kakashi mused aloud and smiled when Kurenai made a face at him. Asuma smiled too as he draped his arm around Kurenai's shoulders.

"Why is it I have a feeling we'll be catching _you_ two together more often?" Asuma smiled and received glares from both Kakashi and Izumi. He sighed and smoothly changed the subject, "Well Kurenai wouldn't stop nagging me until I got her some dango," said woman sighed at Asuma's small talk, "Cravings," he rolled his eyes as he said the word.

"Yes now can we hurry up?"

"Cravings?" Izumi's head tipped to the side as her brow crinkled, "but…then," she eyes because huge, "You're pregnant!" in came out more like an accusation than she had intended it to.

Asuma looked confused, "Kakashi…didn't you tell her?"

He shrugged, "Must have slipped my mind."

"What!" Izumi turned and found her nose buried into his vest, _Oh my god he smells good…Wait! No! Focus Izumi!_ "What else have you conveniently forgotten to tell me?"

"We're married," Kurenai pointed at Asuma and herself, "Just thought I'd throw that one in."

"Well I had hoped so," Izumi muttered and turned back towards the couple while trying to distance herself from Kakashi, she pursed her lips as she thought, "So how far along are you?"

"Two months," they both said simultaneously. Kakashi said something and Asuma responded but Izumi didn't hear any of it. Her eyes had softened and she felt a bitter pang in her heart as she continued to gaze at the obviously happy couple. She wished her pregnancy had been like that; loving and nearly care-free. She blinked rapidly when her mind brought up an image of her and Kakashi together again, that could never happen. Izumi refused to make the same mistake twice.

Both Kakashi and Asuma were chuckling now, "Yeah, Izumi scared the crap out of Kurenai after she said what she did about childbirth."

"Did not," Kurenai growled.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about that," Izumi was shocked, "I didn't mean to—I didn't know that—"

"It's fine," Asuma said with a grin, "You just reinforced the idea of painkillers for her."

"Well we have to go," Kurenai looked at Asuma, "before you make Izumi feel any worse."

"Yeah, Kurenai gets cranky when she's hungry—Ow!" Asuma rubbed his ribs were Kurenai had elbowed him.

Izumi smiled, "I believe that's the case with all pregnant women. Anyway, see you guys around!"

Asuma and Kurenai waved goodbye as they walked away and Izumi was once again left alone with Kakashi. She was not having any luck with that tonight.

"So did you forget or just decide not to tell me."

"Does it matter?"

_Yes_, but she didn't say anything. Instead she continued to stare after Kurenai and Asuma, _Why am I so damn jealous?_

She sighed, it didn't matter now, the past was just that; the past. Nothing could be changed.

"Hey is that the Kazekage?" Kakashi pointed to the left and Izumi followed his finger to see the sand siblings walking towards them.

"YAY!" Izumi did a little jump and ran the rest of the distance between her and the three. Before Gaara had time to react Izumi had caught him up in a rib-breaking hug.

"Hey Gaara, I found Izumi," Kankuro said with an amazingly straight face.

"Geez," Temari frowned, "What were you trying to do, hide from us?"

"What? No I—Oh that's right you guys are leaving huh," Izumi released Gaara and smiled, "Isn't it a little late though?"

"We were going to leave earlier but couldn't find you or Fai," Kankuro shrugged, "So we'll probably leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Oops, I'm sorry I was kinda busy," Izumi watched Gaara straighten his robes and couldn't stop the quiet laugh from passing her lips.

"We see that," Gaara said while he momentarily eyed Kakashi with mild distaste.

Izumi cleared her throat, "Did you find Fai?"

"No," Temari also gave the two a once over with a knowing look, "we were hoping you could tell us."

"She in the Forest of Death with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," Kakashi said and locked eyes with Gaara. The two had a quick stare-off before looking away from each other.

"Oh, that place," Temari nodded, " Okay, we'll stop by after we get something to eat."

"Oh and we got you a present," Kankuro grinned and pulled out a small bottle of liquor.

Izumi's eyes lit up, "I knew there was a reason you're my favorites," She took the bottle from Kankuro, "So I guess I'll see you guys sometime soon."

"You were planning on visiting?" Gaara questioned.

"I might…I don't really know, but I like visiting you guys. And so does Fai," Izumi added on quickly.

"Well give it at least a month," Kankuro smirked, "Gaara has paperwork to do."

"He never does any work when you and Fai are around," Temari sighed and Gaara glared at his brother and sister.

"Leaving. _Now_," he growled.

With a small nod he acknowledged Izumi and Kakashi then turned to leave.

…And was promptly mauled by Izumi…Again.

"Iz…zumi," Gaara managed to mumble as he was once again crushed by the redhead's hug.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," Izumi sighed, "I never get to spend enough time with you three out in that nasty desert," she sniffled slightly. Both Temari and Kankuro back away for fear of getting caught-up in one of Izumi's hugs.

"Izumi, you're going to kill the Kazekage," Kakashi pointed out dryly.

"Oh I'm sorry Gaara," Izumi released him, "I just kinda forget sometimes, anyway…I hope you have a safe trip back!"

Gaara sighed, straightened his robes again, then turned and walked away from Izumi, "I'm sure we will," his siblings waved as they followed him.

"They grow up so fast," Izumi sighed and turned to face Kakashi, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

She pouted but didn't make any move to speak, Kakashi figure that the next move was up to him. He walked up to her and slipped the liquor bottle for her fingers then continued pass her.

"Well, are you going to come or not," he held up the bottle and looked back at her. His smile showed in his eye, "just like old times."

"Just like old times," she agreed and caught-up with him. Together they wandered away from the street lights and into the ever-near forest.

...

_Oh shit, what am I doing? This was __so__ a bad idea_, Izumi thought as she and Kakashi walked deeper and deeper into the dark forest, _I don't even know where he's taking me anymore! We veered from the old path a long time ago…_

Izumi glanced up at Kakashi but couldn't see anything of his face. It was the first time since the incident she felt truly vulnerable; which didn't make any sense because if need be she could easily overpower him at any time. The thought of it made her blood pump with a delicious warmth, the excitement that sprang up in her system delighted her. Almost as much as it scared her.

_No, I can't. I won't_, her hands fisted; she could not make that mistake again. But the primal sensation spread throughout her body; before it could take complete control of her she clamped down on it. She couldn't let this happen, Izumi didn't need a fresh mess on her hands tonight. Then something hit her so hard she could have sworn she felt her blood freeze. _I might be able to overpower him physically but he still hold my heart in his hands. He's already crushed it once…_This sudden realization shook her to the core, how was she ever going to get through this? How would she ever get over him?

While Izumi was busy with her lectures and beratings, Kakashi had come to a stop. Her collision with Kakashi's back brought all thoughts to an abrupt halt. Kakashi looked around at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay back there?"

Izumi's face was buried in his vest again. She breathed deeply and quickly got lost in her fantasies, he was so different than when they had been younger. Bigger, stronger, and so much more…matured. _Physically_, she reminded herself, _Just physically_. But when his hand rested on her shoulder she wanted those fantasies to come to life. Kakashi positioned them so that they were now facing each other and an arm length away from each other. When he was sure she wasn't going to fall over he took his hands away from her and studied her. She was pale and her eyes looked like they were glazed over, it reminded him of someone caught in genjutsu.

"Izumi…are you okay?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

Her eyes met his and both felt something in them snap, "No…No I don't think so."

"Izumi…" but she was already closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shh, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this…" she nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent again. In a slow, fluid movement she unzipped his jonin vest.

His mind reeled as her hands roamed over his chest, his stomach quivered when her cool hands slipped under his layers and softly brushed against his skin. He hadn't expected this, a few casual flirts and poking at her nerves was one thing, but he hadn't expected her to step back into that rut again so swiftly. Kakashi didn't want that again, or more precisely, he didn't know if he wanted another relationship with her. She had a kid now and she had been away for so long…Things weren't that simple anymore…couldn't be that simple. But her hands were gliding over his skin and her body was pressed against his. Would it be wrong to just…

Izumi sighed his name and that was all it took. Before she knew it her back was up against rough bark and he was hoisting her up, the instinct to wrap her legs around his waist was instant. Kakashi's hands run up along her thighs and grabbed her ass, Izumi bit back a moan. Everywhere he touched her it was like small fireworks going off under her skin. Her head fell back and she caught a glimpse of the star lit sky, the moon was a sliver that hardly broke trough the blackness of night. The sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed in her ears but she didn't stop him. Instead she brought her mouth to his ear and began to tug and nibble, murmuring words meant to egg him on. The tough material of her cargo pants was stripped away; somehow he had managed to pull them off. After that it wasn't long before his nimble fingers found their way to her sex.

She sucked in a breath sharply when Kakashi cupped her. The slim material of his fingerless gloves allowed his skin's heat to penetrate it and was blissfully warm against her now throbbing lower region. Izumi arched and threw her head back again as the sensations wash over her in waves. She missed it, oh gods she missed his touch. Fifteen years pass and that touch alone could send her over the edge. With a moan she tried to grind her hips into his hand, she wanted Kakashi to touch her, to make all those wonderful feelings intensify. He smiled at her reaction, experimentally he curled his fingers so that they brushed against her softly. Izumi's small convulsion had him growing hard, when her body struck an erotic pose he could have taken her right then and there. But where was the fun in that? Cautiously, seeing as he didn't know for sure how far she wanted to take this, he slipped one long, slim finger into her. Izumi's body bowed as she gasped, without thought she buried her face into his shoulder and shuddered. It had been so long since she had been with a man who could make her feel so aware…But then again she hadn't really been searching for someone with an edge. Kakashi had an edge, and she was ready to dive head-first over the side. When he started to move his finger her nails dug into his shoulders.

He could feel her nails bite through the layers of his shirts. Slowly he slid his finger in and out of her, the feeling of her slick walls against his skin was like heaven. Kakashi inserted another finger and watched, fascinated, as her eyes glazed with pleasure. Her back was pressed up against the tree trunk and the small amount of moonlight shone in her eyes, turning them a deep, silvery moss green. They bore into him, seeing and not seeing all at the same time. Now as he pumped his fingers into her, her hips moved with and counter to him and forced him deeper, but not deep enough. Kakashi watched as her eyes flashed gold.

"More."

Her voice was silky and demanding as she released his shoulders from her vice grip and slide chilly hands up his neck to tangle with his silver hair. Her eyes, turning once again that mossy green, saw all now.

"More Kakashi."

Something wasn't right, he slowed his pace as a chill crept into his senses. Her eyes locked on his and he felt the growl in her before he actually heard it. No, there was definitely something wrong now. But before he could fully analyze the situation she threw her weight against him and sent his falling. When his back connected with the ground all of the air was knocked out of him, now he could see the rimming red and yellow in her eyes. The tale-tell signs…

"Izumi wait…" But she held him down when he tried to move. He tried to buck her off but his body didn't even budge, it was too late as he tried thrashing because now he could feel something wrapping around and restraining him. Izumi slipped a few fingers under his mask and whipped it down to expose his face.

"You're mine," she breathed next to his ear as she skimmed her lips down his throat. She stopped at the point where Kakashi's neck and shoulder met and opened her mouth against the skin. All struggles ceased as he simply quivered now, his lips parted in a husky moan as her tongue swirled against his heated flesh before she softly bit down. Izumi broke the skin as she sank her teeth into Kakashi, the crimson blood trickled lightly from the wound. When she brought her face away from him he felt the restrains release him. Both stared at each other, panting and eyes half closed in shared exhaustion.

"That…" Izumi felt his voice vibrate in his chest as he spoke and was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was straddling him in her ruined panties, "Was extremely sexy."

Izumi swiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth, "Why thank you, you're the only one so far who seems to think so."

Kakashi grinned, and this time she got to see his firm lips stretch upward in a crooked curve. Her heart did that flip-flop it was prone to do around him and she felt the heat in her cheeks rise. But when she tried to stand his hands clamped down on her bare thighs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, off of you?" Izumi said it like a question and tried desperately to stop the blush she knew was starting to break out across her face. Kakashi rolled on top of her swiftly and hoped he could keep her pinned for awhile.

"But I don't want you to."

Now she did blush, it tinted her whole face a deep shade of pink. With what seem to be little effort she shoved him off of her and jumped up off the ground. Kakashi watched for his position as she snatched up her bright red cargo pants and tugged them on, but not before he saw a flash of ink. He quietly slipped his mask back over the bridge of his nose.

"Is that a tattoo?" his question threw her off guard.

"What?"

"What's on your thigh?" he pointed to her still exposed thigh that she had yet to cover with her pants.

"A…moon," she slowly slipped the red cargo pants over her hips and zipped them up, "is there a problem?"

Before it was completely hidden again he made a quick study of the crescent mark. It was black with a lighter edging and was an example of the moon in its waning crescent stage, "I can't believe you got a tattoo," he muttered.

She stiffened, "What's wrong with tattoos?" she demanded.

"Other than it being sinfully sexy…absolutely nothing," he smiled that hidden smiled.

Izumi shook her head and snatched up the liquor bottle that had fallen to the soft forest floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rose.

Izumi looked over at him nervously, "We can't do this again."

"Do what again?"

"Damn it Kakashi, you know as well as I do that things aren't the same as they were back then. I have a daughter now and a whole bucket load of self-adopted kids now and I seriously can't go through this all again!"

"And what would that be?" he asked again with an unnerving patience.

"We can't have sex," Izumi looked more than nervous now; she looked terrified, "I won't put myself through that again Kakashi, I can't."

"Then don't," he yelled, suddenly angered, "Izumi it's just sex! Nothing more!"

She trembled slightly but once again took a firm hold on her control.

The tremors stopped.

"You're right," Izumi spoke quietly, "it's just sex."

Kakashi sighed, he hadn't meant to make her upset, but she couldn't seem to grasp the concept that what was physical didn't always have to be emotional.

"Izumi I'm sorry—"

"No, " she stopped him, "It's fine. Let's go back," and just like that she turned and started backtracking her way to the street they had existed from. He sighed again and followed.

When they stepped into the street lights he caught her by the shoulder, "Izumi can't you just—"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"The answer would still be no," she pulled the stopper from the bottle and took a quick swallow. The harsh burn didn't even register anymore. She went to take another pull but he lifted it from her hand.

"What the hell…" he sniffed the bottle and almost choked, "How the hell can you drink something like this?"

"I like the hard stuff," Izumi said with a shrug.

"You could kill a dog with this," Kakashi accused and then sighed, "Do you have a drinking problem?"

"No," she growled and handed over the bottle-stop to him, "I just kinda…"

"Have a drinking problem," he finished for her and provoked a glare from Izumi.

"No I don't," she said curtly, "If anything it's one of the few problems I _don't_ have."

"Oh really…"

"Really," she huffed. Her lower lip poking out as it was prone to do.

"Well then, shall we go back?" Kakashi asked as he strode pass her.

"To where?" she looked confused and Kakashi wondered if it was an act.

"Back to my place," he watched her carefully as her lips pursed.

"My gut tells me I shouldn't," she said finally.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, "Oh come on Izumi."

Her green eyes narrowed, "Ya know what, I think I'd rather spend the whole night sitting out here instead," and just like that she plopped down on the nearest bench.

After staring at her for what seemed like forever, and only having her fold her arms across her chest as a response, he walked over and sat down beside her. Not knowing what else to do, he dragged down his mask and took a pull from the liquor bottle. The fire that blazed down his throat and into his belly had him setting his teeth. Izumi gave him a knowing smile and relieved him of the glass container so she could have another drink. He gazed at her in a dumbfounded manner as she continued to sip the liquid like it was water.

"You're strange," Kakashi grumbled as she smiled again.

"I think we established that a long time ago," she spoke lightly now, almost giddy.

"True, you were strange then," he stole the bottle from her and took a quick drink before handing it back to her, "But now you're different…but still just as strange."

"I'm going to assume that was a compliment," but her sarcasm was lost in her drunken giggles.

"Assume all you want," he noted his head was starting to feel slightly fuzzy and light as he took a third swig. _What the hell is this?_

"Ohmygods I just noticed something," Izumi stopped with the bottle half-way to her lips as she spoke, "We're out in the street and you don't have your mask on."

Kakashi reached up to rub his hand against his exposed face, "Well it's not like anyone's going to see, it's already midnight."

"Is it really?" she asked with an odd type of awe, "Wow," she murmured as she looked up to stare at the star-riddled sky. He too looked up to gaze at the stars. When was the last time he had sat out star-gazing without his mask on while steadily getting plowed? Never, but it sure had turned out to be an interesting experience so far.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back to your apartment now," she said and handed the nearly empty bottle to Kakashi. As they both stood he swallowed the rest and tossed the bottle into the trash.

. . .

"Naruto you shit-faced asshole!"

Gaara watched the blond ninja get thrown across the large, misshapen clearing in the midst of the training area known as the Forest of Death. He watched Naruto and Fai squabble for a few moments before making his presence known to the group. Gaara entered the makeshift campsite as Fai thumped the quirky blond ninja on the head. He cleared his throat loudly and succeeded in gaining everyone's attention, when he spotted Sasuke his eyes narrowed.

_Great, the other one_, Gaara grumbled mentally. It wasn't that Gaara really hated Kakashi and Sasuke, it was just that he knew their opinions of him hadn't really changed over the years. Then again, he couldn't blame them…Okay, he technically could blame Sasuke but he would raise himself above Sasuke, just this once.

"Oh hey Gaara," Fai turned to the young Kazekage and Naruto offered an enthusiastic wave as a greeting. Fai looked pass Gaara, "Where are your shadows?"

A small grin adorned his pale face and the sight of it warmed Fai's heart. At times like this she had to agree with her mother; Gaara should definitely smile more. But she would never tell him that.

"They got rid of me," he said as he closed the distance between himself and the group, "apparently I'm boring."

"Well I could have told you that," Fai sneered at the redhead's scowl, teasing him was just too much fun…but they both knew that Temari and Kankuro had ditched him because they hoped that she and Gaara would get some "alone time" that might lead to the two of them hooking up. But Fai and Gaara couldn't ever see themselves together in such a way, in fact Fai was just thinking about someone who would be perfect for her self-proclaimed-adopted brother, "So why are you here?"

Gaara stopped near the crowd of four, he watched Sasuke tense slightly and Sakura shifted in what might have been unease without any real knowledge of it. Naruto noticed and chose to ignore their responses but Fai took it personal.

"What's you guy's problem?" she scowled at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Forget it Fai," Gaara drew her attention back to him, "I came to say goodbye for all three of us, Temari and Kankuro were suppose to come say it themselves but they decided I'd be fine on my own for once," Gaara was also aware of his siblings and Izumi's attempts to get him and Fai together but right now he was quite satisfied with Matsuri.

"Oh how sad," Fai rolled her eyes, "I knew they weren't true friends…" she huffed and then clasped her hands together, "You're a true friend Gaara!"

He stepped back, "No hugs."

Fai and Naruto smiled mischievously, "You've already said goodbye to mom huh."

Gaara scowled, "I barely got away alive."

"You're exaggerating," Fai waved a dismissing hand, "Did you see who she was with?"

"Yes," he growled.

"I'm positive Kashwi only wants to get in her pants—"

"Kakashi," all four corrected her.

"Right, right…Anyway, were they both fully clothed when you saw them?"

Gaara rolled his eyes this time, "Yes."

"Okay that's a good sign," Fai looked thoughtful for a moment, "She likes him…I can tell."

"I hope not," Gaara brooded.

"Oh I know same here."

"Hey! What's so bad about Kakashi sensei?" Naruto exclaimed but was ignored by Fai.

She pursed her lips, "…But I think we're safe for now…I don't think they'll jump back into a relationship too soon."

"There was a previous one?" Gaara's eyes narrowed again.

"Yeah, she was screwing around with him for a while before she left this village."

Gaara's eyes widened a hair but he quickly hid it, "well we're leaving in the morning, here," he threw a small sack at her as he turned away quickly, "Temari got you a parting gift too," he said as he walked away and hoped she didn't notice the small lie.

"What? Um, okay…thanks," Fai stared at him, puzzled by his behavior, "'Bye I guess…"

Gaara raised a hand as sand swirled and whisked his image away.

. . .

Kankuro looked up from his puppets as Gaara walked into their room at the inn bordering the Leaf village, "Yo, how'd it go?"

Gaara scowled at his brother's suggestive tone, "Where's Temari?"

"_Still_ out with Shikamaru," Kankuro turned his attention back to the Crow, "I have a feeling she might not be coming back tonight."

Gaara grunted and folded his arms over his chest, "Well I think I might have some disturbing information you'll both want to here…"

. . .

Fai frowned at the forest even after Gaara had disappeared, "He's such a freak sometimes," she murmured as she tossed the sack onto her unrolled sleeping bag.

"Sometimes?" Sasuke muttered and earned dirty looks from both Naruto and Sakura. Everyone was surprised when Fai laughed.

"Okay all the time," she turned and surveyed the group with a cheeky sneer, "But tell me…Which one of you isn't?"

"Sakura," Naruto pointed out, "she's the only one who never went completely psycho."

"That's true," Sakura rested a finger against her chin in a thoughtfully manner, "I'm really the only semi-normal person here."

"No you're just a closet freak," Sasuke sneered.

"Let's see," Fai overlooked Sakura's glare at Sasuke and began to count them all off, "I'm _technically_ a demon, Naruto has a demon sealed inside him and his a spaz…Emo-kid over there is power-hungry and obsessive while Flower-girl is an ex-fan girl," she stopped, "I am right about the "ex" part right? Because I'm almost positive you were holding that weird guy with the creepy hair cut and green spandex-jumpsuit's hand…right?"

"His name is Lee and um yeah…How do you know all of this?"

"Lee…I'll have to remember that…Oh, Naruto talks about you guys all the time," Fai smiled evilly, "I'm still waiting to meet this "Sai" guy as well."

"Yeah you're going to have to wait for that," Naruto remarked, "Sai's on one of his "classified" mission and we never know when he'll he back."

"Geez Naruto," Sasuke scowled at the blond, "Can you not keep your mouth shut for more than five minutes?"

"Hey I never thought you guys would ever meet Fai!" Naruto argued.

"The point is I know everything that Naruto knows about you guys," she smiled menacingly again, "And possibly more."

"That's creepy," Sakura muttered.

Fai just continued to smile and turned to her things and began to rearrange them, "Unfortunately I don't now a lot about your former teacher," she said without looking at any of them, "I'd really love to know more."

"There's not much to tell," Naruto spoke up when both Sakura and Sasuke kept their mouths shut, "Why?"

"You saw him with Izumi," Fai sat on her sleeping bag while she talked to Naruto, "Something's up…and I want to know what it is."

"Why do you call her that?" Sakura asked.

"Call who what?" Fai asked in a polite tone, but she knew what Sakura was trying to get at.

"You call your mother by her name, isn't that a little strange?"

"Not really," she twisted and played with her silky black hair, "and I don't call her Izumi all the time…Anyway, it was a necessity, often when moving from country to country if someone found out I was her daughter they would try and take me away from her."

"Why?" Sasuke looked interested.

"She was fourteen when she gave birth to me…when I was two she was sixteen. There were always those busybodies who thought they knew better and didn't think she was fit to be a mother. That's how we came up with the teacher-student pretense. Before that we pretended I was her baby sister but that had the same effect as being mother and child," she shrugged again and pulled out what looked to be some kind of mp3. _We did what we had to in order to stay together, to survive…_

"I see," Sakura nodded, "no one questioned the student-teacher relationship, for all they knew your mother was some kind of young protégé training another."

Fai smiled grimly as she placed one ear-bud in her ear, "Exactly," she drew out a large sketch pad from under the folds of her sleeping bag, "Anymore personal questions?" It was clear she wasn't in the mood to answer anymore probing questions.

Sakura's face became flushed, " No," she murmured.

"Okay then," Fai chuckled humorlessly as she hit a button on the mp3 and pulled a pencil-sized piece of wood out. The tip burst into white hot flames and then winked away, she smiled with a new kind of gleeful emotion and pressed charred wood to paper. She seemed to close herself off from them that none of them attempted to start another conversation with her. Soon everyone settled down for the night, Sasuke banked the fire and Naruto was already peacefully asleep. Sakura was reading a scroll and the only sign that Fai was still in the area was the occasional bright flash from up in the tree branches that hung over their campsite. A while ago Fai had abandoned her position on the ground for the hidden security of the branches. Naruto hadn't been able to convince her to come down and eat, it had been several hours since anyone had seen her.

"I'll take the first watch," Sakura looked up from her medical scroll she had been studying.

"Are you sure?" when Sasuke only nodded she stored her scroll in her pack. Sasuke waited until he was sure Sakura was asleep before leaping up into the branches above.

Fai was lounging against the trunk of the massive tree, her face was set in hard lines as her makeshift drawing utensil flashed and flew across the paper. Sasuke stood on a branch not too far from her and watched, fascinated by her determined expression. He jumped to the next branch to get a closer look at her.

"Don't move."

He froze at the sound of her voice; her eyes darted up to his. Slowly, she turned to a fresh page, "stay very still please."

He didn't know why he held still for her, but it was amazing to watch her draw with that primitive utensil of choice. Finally she tossed the now stub of wood away and motioned for him to come over. He crotched next to her on the wide branch and stared at the drawing she had made of him. His face was half shrouded in shadows and his expression was dark and hinted at his carefully concealed curiosity…or at least he had thought he had concealed it, obviously not. The shading was harsh, as were the lines she had draw the picture with, the charred stick must not have made the best makeshift pencil. He switched his gaze to the girl beside him; she looked tense, edgy almost with a frustrated air about her. He wondered what was eating at her.

Fai continued to go over her work with a critical eye, she knew he was staring at her openly now but she didn't want to have to face that quite yet. She like the effect of using her burned stick to draw him, it show that harsh essence he seemed to always emit. She had always loved to draw, it had started when she was a young child, drawing pictures in the dirt or arranging pebbles and sticks into crude mosaics. Unfortunately her mother couldn't afford to waste money on buying her drawing tools. It had taken Fai a year to save up any spare change she managed to find to buy her first sketch pad. It had been a tiny notebook with lined paper; she had cherished it like many would cherish precious stones. But she hadn't had anything to use to draw in it. That's how she had learned she could burn a stick at one end and use it to draw. It was tedious, but in the end she liked the style it created on the page, it had also impressed her mother.

Ever since, even though she had plenty of fine drawing tools now, she liked to draw with the charred wood. Now she turned to stare at Sasuke. His eyes were identical to Itachi's but for the fact that emotions boiled behind those fierce black eyes, even has he tried his hardest to hide it. His skin was pale and smooth and his eyes searched her with the same urgency as her own. How in the world was he making her feel like this? It wasn't right, couldn't be right, she loved Itachi and she wouldn't go and start messing around with his brother. That would be wrong.

He needed to touch her, he didn't know why but the need to feel her was overwhelming. Cautiously Sasuke lowered his lips to hers, _I just need to know if…_ He didn't finish his thought as his lips brushed against hers. They were warm and soft, he felt something shift in him. She smelled like something exotically foreign, a mix of woods and spice and smoke. The word "wild" came to mind. Her lips responded even as she told her self to stay completely impassive. He drew back and both gave the other a long hard look, neither wanted to be attracted to each other, that much was clear to them. So why was that so appealing?

"This is stupid," Sasuke managed to mutter. His voice came out muted and hoarse, probably because his throat was so dry.

"I'll say," Fai's voice wasn't any better off than his, "Unfortunately I don't know what to do about it."

Silence fell over them again, neither wanted to be the first to speak. Some forest dwelling creature called out and a shiver ran through Fai. She hated the dark; the night always brought her fear even while her mother thrived on it. She glanced up through the thinner branches above her head and caught a glimpse of the sliver of moon that had risen tonight. The new moon would be coming soon and with it her intensified terror, she hoped the nightmares wouldn't start up again. Sasuke watched the worry pass over her face and wondered briefly what could frighten the boastful demon-girl. Fai looked back at him quickly.

"We should get back down to the campsite," the fire would make her feel better, it always did.

"Hn," he grunted and stepped off the branch to land softly on the forest floor. Fai landed beside him and wished him a good night. He sat down to lean his back against a massive root of the tree and began the routine watch. Fai sat on her sleeping bag near the fire and stared into it. When Sakura woke Naruto up for his watch she was still sitting up, staring at the bright yellow flames. Sasuke had gone to sleep long ago, but his dream were full of unseen monsters and that single most hideous one that had haunted his memories since his childhood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PHEW! OK, tell me what ya all think ;) I really, really, really like reviews…that make me happy. OH! And by the way! I have a "friend" who has decided to help me with my lemons and such, and as much as Suri doesn't want me to mention her I will anyway! Say hi Suri!**

**Suri: … … …hi.**

**:D isn't she amazing!? (Her name's Sarah too! //smiles with awe-struck eyes// I'm so happy right now! It's like I have a whole new pet to play with! And I'm hoping to convince her to join //shifty eyes// but I'll have to do it subtly…) Anyway, you all might see me mentioning her every so often. I hope no one minds! :) NOW REVIEW! …please?**

**~Jin**


	12. Chapter 12

**So it has come to my recent attention that my little 'thinking' style has ranged greatly throughout my early chapters…Be sure that I will go threw and fix that. Now thanks are in order for my two faithful reviewers! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! It pleases me to no end that some people actually care about KIS!**

**I also have some thing to ask of my readers…Does anyone really care about Izumi and Kakashi? //sniffles// I started this whole story based off of my original wholly KakashixOC and it just evolved but I haven't really given them much attention in the beginning…ANYWAY! Read chapter 12 please! :D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Izumi groaned as a ray of sunlight fell across her eyes, stirring her from deep sleep. She curled into fetal position and buried her face into a corner of the pillow in the attempt to block out the annoying sunbeam. But when the covers shifted and exposed her bare shoulders she was forced to grope around groggily for them; with every intention of pulling them over her head and never leaving bed ever again. A muffled moan emitted from the body her hand hit, causing her to pause as she struggled to blink away the blurry sleep that clouded her eyes. _That didn't sound like Fai…_

She rubbed away the grit to clear her vision, trying to organize her brain so it would function properly. She couldn't remember coming back to Kakashi's apartment or why her head would feel like someone was taking an ice pick to it.

"Kankuro…That brat," Izumi growled as her memory started to kick in. He had drugged the contents of the bottle he had giving her, of course they couldn't just say goodbye like NORMAL people. She'd have to get him back next time she was in Suna. Knowing them they'd be long gone by now but…She racked her brain to try and piece together what had happened last night, "I was with Kakashi and…Oh, poor Kakashi…I wonder what Kankuro used. Maybe Kakashi only has three days to live," she shrugged, "I guess that not such a bad…" she trailed off as the person beside her sat up, "…thing."

Kakashi slouched against the window at the head of the bed; he scrubbed his face exposed face with his hands as Izumi stared at him in befuddled shock. She hadn't really…

"But…But…I—No! Oh my—This can't be—How…?"

Kakashi separated two fingers so that only his normal eye was visible and gave Izumi a once over, looking quite bored, "Will you quit talking? Not only is it too early for that but my head is in enough pain as is."

Her mouth hung open in a small "O" shape at his little insult; obviously _someone_ isn't a morning person. Without a second glance he shoved away the sheets and walked around the corner that lead to the short hallway connecting the main room to the kitchen and housed the bathroom. When she heard the shower start she finally snapped her mouth shut and glowered at the wall. _What a fucking asshole!_

She about to leap up and go after him to beat him into a bloody mess but sore muscles screamed in protest. So really all she ended up doing was fall back into the mattress with a grunt. Izumi laid there, glaring at the ceiling as she tried to remember for one, _how_ she had managed to get from a bench on a dark street to being stark naked in bed with Kakashi, _who_ she had obviously had sex with and two, _why_ she was even attracted to the man.

"Why me?" she muttered as she threw her arm over her eyes dramatically, then it finally hit her, "Oh no," she shot up from the bed, then staggered as her head and stomach did cartwheels. Once she was sure she wasn't going to faint or puke she started to search frantically for any sign that they had used protection. _Oh please, oh please, oh please_, she kept repeating over and over in her head and tried not to puke when her stomach would suddenly heave.

Relief was never sweeter when she spotted a used condom on the floor near the bed, "Oh thank you! Thank you dear Kami!" she cried out and gave a heavy sigh. It was even luckier that Kakashi had a trash bin by his desk because as the world tipped dangerously on its side Izumi made a grab for it.

. . .

Kakashi rested his forehead against the cool tile of the shower as the blistering hot spray pelted his back and shoulders. What had he done? Last night was nothing but a giant, black void in his mind, but it was fairly easy to conclude that he and Izumi…Kakashi hissed as he exhaled through clenched teeth, the pounding in his head was increasing its tempo. With a sharp jerk he twisted the faucet handle and the water was cut off abruptly. He stepped out of the shower and opened his medicine cabinet. Grabbing the aspirin he studied his appearance; below his eyes were dark bruising due to either fatigue or what ever drug had been in the damn alcohol, his hair was its usual mess and…

"What the hell?" he tilted his chin up and examined the small bite mark at the base of his neck. He remembered Izumi turning demon-vixen on him and sinking her teeth into him but…Where had the _other_ ones come from? There had to be more than a dozen all over his neck and shoulders. _She never used to bite…_ he thought wryly and then looked over the extensive bruising all over his body. He _really_ wished he could remember what had gone on last night, seeing as Izumi seemed set on not getting personal again he couldn't help but feel a little thwarted by his lack of memory.

His sigh told of his pains as he wrapped a towel around his waist, at least none of the marks would show once he had on his jonin uniform. Kakashi stepped out of the cramped bathroom and turned a corner into his kitchen. His was a little surprised to find Izumi face down at his table, clothed in a silk bathrobe. She lifted her head to glance at him momentarily and then let her head fall back down onto her cushioning arms with a soft grunt. Oh goody! She was feeling the effects of last night as well! Kakashi popped off the top of the medicine bottle that he still held in one hand, he shook out two and swallowed them. Setting the open bottle on the table he wondered off to rummage through his refrigerator in search of breakfast. Izumi reached out one arm and groped around the table until she knocked over the pill bottle, scattering aspirin across the surface.

With obvious effort, she raised her head long enough to pick out two pills and swallow them dry. Kakashi pulled out some bread and loaded the toaster; once they were cooking he leaned over Izumi to sweep the contents of the bottle back into their container. He replaced the lid and wander off to put the meds away and get some pants on. Unfortunately Izumi's stomach growled and her head popped back up only now the kitchen was empty. As empty as her stomach. She smelled toast and got up to see if she could possibly get food. She sniffed at the toaster and wondered if it was done. Hmm, maybe if she poked it…

Kakashi was in sweats and about to pull a shirt over his head when he smelled smoke. Forgetting the shirt he rushed into the kitchen in time to see Izumi panic and hit the toaster with a dishtowel. Flames started to flicker.

"Izumi get away from that!" Kakashi shoved the redhead out of the way and smothered the flame with his previously forgotten shirt. He turned and scowled at Izumi who was staring at the smoking mess with wide eyes and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Oops."

Her attention was directed to his frustrated sigh, "go sit down in the chair."

"But!"

"Sit down," he pointed to the chair and she slinked over to it.

She flopped down in the chair backwards, straddling the chair so she could rest her chin on the back of it and sulk. Kakashi picked up his now ruined shirt and cleaned up the damaged appliance, now he had to go shopping, his least favorite pass time. Give him a sword wielding psychopath any day…

"You really can't cook anything can you," he drawled as he turned to face her. He leaned back against the counter and suddenly realized she wasn't wearing anything under the bathrobe. It was a very distracting view to say the least.

"I can't help it, I've never been able to cook! You know that," she grumbled.

He dragged his gaze back up to her face, "Then why did you go anywhere near the toaster?"

"…I was hungry."

_Give her points for looking cute_, Kakashi though dryly.

"Feed me," Izumi demanded the same way a child would. How could he refuse when she would probably burn the whole structure down if he didn't? …But that didn't mean he couldn't get a little payment.

"What do I get if I feed you?"

"A better sense of being?" Izumi offered up with a smile.

"Uh-huh," he searched his cabinets and found a bowl. Izumi watched him fill the hollowed ceramic with cereal, "That wasn't the exact answer I was looking for."

"I'll give you a blow job?"

She earned a quick grin with that one, "That was closer."

"I won't have sex with you just to have a bowl of cereal," Izumi warned but her stomach growled loudly, "But I'm not above doing _other_ sexual favors for food, except you'll have to feed me first," normally someone might just get up and find another bowl to fill with cereal but Izumi didn't know if she could seeing as the toaster decided to try and explode because she _touched_ it. She wasn't going near the refrigerator.

He grabbed a spoon and took a bite. Kakashi grinned again when Izumi glared, "Here," he handed her the bowl, "I have to get a new shirt and while I'm gone I suggest you change your position."

"My position…?" As he walked away again she looked down and squeaked. She leapt up and glared down the hallway at Kakashi. The pervert, the least he could have done was say something sooner!

He came back in with his usual black tank-top shirt with the turtle neck that could be pulled up to mask his face. Kakashi grabbed the cereal away from Izumi and took another bite. Temporarily distracted but the mental complaint her inner voice was issuing about the added clothing she was left glaring at the shinobi in front of her. It didn't take long for her to realize her breakfast was quickly disappearing though. Kakashi was surprised how fast she snatched away but shrugged. When she finished off the bowl they were left staring at each other and it suddenly occurred to Izumi how limited the space was in the kitchen. And she was in a corner. Never a good sign.

"So if you still can't cook," Kakashi folded his arms across his chest as he spoke, "How did you manage to raise a child?"

"Well I never really had any work skills," His legs were blocking the way to the hallway and unless she jumped over the table she was stuck, "I did mostly waitress work and so I got a free meal almost every night."

"Sounds hard."

"Yes, why are we talking about this?" maybe if she could direct his attention away from her for _two seconds_ she could sneak past him. But he didn't seem like he was going to be looking away any time soon.

"Why would you not want to?"

"Hey! You can't answer my question with a question!" _Whoa, I don't think he's blinked yet…_

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules!" _five, six, seven, oh wait! He blinked._

"What rules?"

"_My_ rules," _Ha, beat that._

"Like I would ever listen to you."

_Ouchies! He's so vicious…_ "You're a meanie."

He just smiled when she pouted, it had been a long time since they had sat in a kitchen and talked. She used to come over every morning he didn't have a mission and sit at the kitchen. Back then he hadn't minded to be seen without his mask but now he was consciously trying not to pull it up.

"Can I leave now?" Izumi tugged at the sleeve of her bathrobe. At one time she wouldn't have minded sitting around in close quarters with Kakashi, but now…There was so much unsaid and they had lost their ease with each other. Distance and time often do that when you don't leave on the best of terms.

"Hm? Oh, sure," he stood up straight and existed the kitchen, leaving Izumi alone again.

Well, in a time like this there was only one thing to do. Ignore him and go on with daily routine! Izumi rushed into the bathroom and lock the door, didn't want any "accidents". But as she stepped into the shower and let the cold spray cool down her heated face she wished he was with her.

Kakashi tidied up his apartment as he listened to Izumi in the shower. He had finally given in the urge to pull up the fabric mask and now sat on his bed. He glanced at his clock, it read eleven am. He wondered how mad Naruto and Sakura were going to be when he finally got out there to tell them they had a mission at three.

. . . 3 hours earlier. . .

"Argh! How long is Kakashi-sensei going to leave us out here?" Naruto yelled at no one in particular.

"Shut up Naruto," Fai growled, "you haven't even been out here for a whole twenty-four hours. Didn't kaka-what's-his-face say he might leave you out here longer?"

"Oh please! We never have a whole week off to train," Naruto grumbled and sat down next to Fai to sulk, "And even if we did I have better things to do than sit out here!"

"Naruto will you be quiet already?" Sakura looked up from where she was neatly storing her things into her pack to scold him, "Yelling and shouting won't make Kakashi-sensei come any faster."

Fai snorted and started laughing. Naruto made a face at the black haired girl, "That's just gross Fai!"

"She said it," Fai croaked out as her laughter subsided to giggles, but then she thought about her mother and got caught up in another fit of laughter. She was going to have to ask her how last night went.

Now normally Fai did everything in her power to avoid the subject of her mom and the guys she slept with because she didn't want to think about it. But last night she had been up all night, jumpy and skittish over shadows and the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. Meaning everything was funny until she crashed, but she was used to this pattern by now.

Sasuke watched the childish insanity from his spot away from the rest of the group. Fai was lying on the ground laughing while Naruto poked her with a stick and Sakura looked lost. He was packed and ready to leave at any time but he had a feeling that they might be left out here for a few more hours. This particular thought got the wheels in his mind turning.

He hadn't talked to his sound team in awhile. He bit his thumb and summoned a large snake and instructed it to find Suigetsu. The viper slithered off and Sasuke wondered if the former sound ninja would report back in a timely manner. As of late they hadn't had anything to report of his brother. Itachi had slipped out of their sights and now he had no idea where the murderous traitor might be. Which didn't matter really because he couldn't leave the village anyway, he was under constant surveillance so leaving to kill his slimy family member might cause a fuss.

Sasuke paused as he watched Fai tease Naruto and Sakura, but when they turned away from her she winced and gingerly touched her left temple. When she turned back to the others she was grinning and laughing at the idiots. He frowned, Sasuke was positive she hadn't slept at all last night. Every time he had been woken for his watch she had been staring into the fire or sketching. She had seemed nervous about something and he wondered if Naruto and Sakura could tell him if Fai had been up during their watches as well. Then again it was probably better not to ask, Naruto had a way of twisting his words and using them against him.

Though she had been just fine when she had taken on the massive beast that had nearly wandered into their campsite. Sasuke pursed his lips as he thought about the events of the night before.

_'Sasuke was perched on a low hanging branch as he waited for his hour to be up. No more than four feet below him Fai sat poking at the fire with a stick. With really nothing else to do, he had spent the pass twenty minutes making a study of the strange black haired girl below. He was having a hard time forgetting their earlier…"talk". If she noticed his staring she didn't make any comments on it. Oddly enough in his most recent dreams it had been the reverse, no matter where he turned she'd be watching him. But her eyes would be all wrong, there was never the green tinting the black as there was outside of the dream. Her dark eyes would gradually lighten as the dream would progress. From a dark abyss they would transition to an emerald green similar to her mother's, but soon they would become a pale, then bright, yellow. At this point in the dream he would begin to feel uneasy and start looking for escape, because now golden eyes were locked onto their prey. Darker and darker her eyes would grow and so would the smile on her lips. Slowly he would turn and be caught by mesmerizing red eyes; frozen by her gaze he could only watch as she would step closer. He could feel it even now though he was wide awake, her touch as her hand resting lightly against his face, smoothly sliding down to grip his throat…_

_"Little brother…"_

_His eye would fly open and there would stand Itachi, choking off his air, the sharingan burning unwanted images into his mind. Right about then he would wake from the nightmare, gasping for air and his own sharingan activated, ready for attack. _

_All the while Sasuke was reliving his nightmare, Fai had tensed, the stick hovering over the hot tongues of the fire. She stood swiftly, catching Sasuke's attention immediately. She whirled around to face southwest and seemed to understand what she was sensing. Still trying to shake away the remnants of the fear and anger the memory of the dream had caused, he jumped down to stand next to Fai._

_"What's—" her hand cut him off before he could finish asking his question. Sasuke was baffled and resentful that the girl had the nerve to silence him but she seemed to be quivering. Much like a hound ready to spring its attack on its target. But soon she stilled the shaking and relaxed each muscle by force, suddenly he sensed the presence she was focused so intently on, it felt big and it was heading straight for them. He nudged the girl and without a word said by him she understood his question._

_"Just an animal," she murmured after a slight nod._

_Of course animals in the forest of death ranged from mildly dangerous to extremely deadly and usually came in only one size; huge. He gave a questioning nod in the direction of Sakura and Naruto but Fai shook her head "no". Apparently she didn't think it was an "extremely dangerous" scenario. Instead she gestured with her hand towards the direction she had sense the animal coming from and sent him her own questioning look. Though it was more of a mocking look and it didn't surprise him when she asked, "Is the little kitty scared? The pussy cat can stay here if he doesn't feel up to it."_

_Gritting his teeth he resisted the urge to strangle her, "This better not take long."_

_"Oh it won't," Fai assured, "You won't even have to lift a finger."_

_A dark brow flicked upward, if she was so confident that why was he being asked to come along? He wondered fleetingly if she was planning something. But she was already disappearing into the trees and all he could do was follow and see what became of his fate. _

_It wasn't long before they came upon the beast they had sensed. It was a gigantic tiger. __**Of all things**__, Sasuke thought as he stared into bright yellow eyes. Of course Fai seemed delighted by the beast, he wondered if she was going to try and make it her new pet. The thing was nearly the same size as a house, he took an involuntary step backwards when it growled at them. His mistake. The animal lunged at him but Fai was quick to intercept the attack. His hand was halfway to his sword when Fai jumped in front of him and grabbed the snarling feline by its massive incisors. She gave a shove and sent the beast tumbling back a good six feet._

_Feeling thoroughly useless, Sasuke simply watched Fai take on the giant tiger all on her own. After forcing the animal back she leapt and tackled it, quickly he activated the sharingan when Fai began moving faster than the normal eye could follow. It was then that he noticed the change in the girl's appearance, she had a tail and sharply pointed ears set atop her head. Though she was still in a relatively human form it was like she was trying to hold back a full transformation in her animal form. Her ears were black-tipped, silver ears perked forward as she rushed her opponent. Her bushy tail hung down out of her skirt, strangely enough he found himself wonder what she would look like if she didn't have clothes on right now. Wouldn't that be an interesting sight…_

_True to her word, it didn't take Fai long to defeat and send the animal limping away. She turned to him and grinned, her enlarged canines were showcased as a result but he chose to over look then as well as her golden-rimmed eyes. He could only take so much in one night.'_

"Um, Sasuke?" startled back into reality, the young Uchiha looked up to meet the skeptical gazes of his fellow teenagers.

"What?"

"Naruto asked if you were coming with us," Sakura frowned when he looked even more confused, "We were going to leave the forest and head back to the village."

"I…" he trailed off when he snake summoning coiled around his legs and up his torso, it hissed quietly into his ear, "…No, I have something else I need to do."

"Like hell you do!" Naruto exclaimed and pinned him with furious eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter you idiot," Sasuke snarled back at the blond ninja.

"Obviously you do!" Naruto snapped back, "I'm not letting you runaway again!"

"Geez Naruto," Fai sneered, "you sound like a nagging wife. If it upset's you so much then just go with him."

"No," Sasuke glared, "If it's that big of a deal I'll have them come to me," he muttered something to the snake and it once again disappeared to find the ex-sound shinobi.

"Who?" Fai looked to Naruto for a reply. Both Naruto and Sakura looked solemn as they glared at their teammate.

"Sasuke's teammates from before he came back to Konoha," Sakura retorted, "Their names are Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karen. They're former sound ninja."

"Oh," Fai looked back at Sasuke, "That explains a lot. My mother and I heard that someone killed Orochimaru but I would have never thought it would turn out to be _you_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke snarled but he was interrupted when three people leapt down from the treetops. Juugo and Suigetsu stood silently and Karen immediately clung to his arm. No amount of disgusted looks or attempts to free his arm made her release her grip. If it wasn't for her very useful talent he would have been rid of her by now.

"We have news," Juugo spoke up. Fai studied the large man; he didn't look all that menacing to her but something about him caused warning chills to run over her skin. She could feel the subtle waves of insanity rolling off of him, causing her to shiver. He did no look like much of a threat now, but she would be sure to keep an eye on him as much as she possibly could when in his presence. The other man looked strange, he had frosty colored hair and, Fai sniffed, he smelled damp and chilly. But he was definitely cute, meaning she had a potential distraction from Sasuke. Now the woman currently molesting Sasuke's arm was really bugging Fai. Never before had she wanted to rip freakishly cut red hair from anyone's scalp more than this woman's. Alas, if she did that it would be showing that she was obviously jealous, couldn't have that.

"Well?" Sasuke wanted Karen to leave. Now.

"Karen picked up on Itachi's chakra signature in the area around Konoha, even in the village," Suigetsu told Sasuke and was quickly losing points in Fai's book. But what worried her was Karen, how did she "pick up" on Itachi?

Sasuke was thinking the exact opposite, "Do you have a position now?"

"Of course I do," Karen giggled, Fai wondered if it would seem weird for her to maim the redhead. Normally she liked redhead right from the get-go but this chick just rubbed her the wrong way. Her attention was snagged suddenly but a small noise coming from somewhere in the forest outside of the training area. But it was too far away for her to understand. She tried to focus on the newcomers instead of the nagging sound.

Now Sasuke didn't manage to pull free from Karen's grip, "Where?" he demanded.

"He's actually in this place right now," she pointed off to the west, "Over there somewhere," It took everyone a moment before they realized Fai was gone. Karen gasped, "She's going right to him! The nerve of that—!"

Sasuke shot off after her, everyone followed the first two. They caught up with Sasuke but Fai was moving too fast for anyone to keep up.

"Why is she going after him?" Naruto yelled and put the nine-tailed fox's chakra to use as he pulled ahead of the large group. Sakura was equally worried, what would Fai have anything to do with Uchiha Itachi?

Far up ahead Fai gracefully landed on a tree branch and glowered at the two cloaked figures. She jumped down to the ground to stand in front of the men in black, high collared cloaks covered in red clouds.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Well if it isn't Pipsqueak," Fai scowled at Kisame's vexing nickname for her.

"Shut up Kisame!"

"I'm glad to see your temper is still intact," he chuckled, which only fueled Fai irritation.

"Kisame," Itachi silenced him and turned his attention to Fai, "…Why are you here?"

"The real question is why you're here," Fai folded her arms across her chest in a stubborn way.

Itachi looked back at Kisame, "Go on ahead, Fai and I need to talk."

Kisame grinned and Fai stuck her tongue out at the large, blue-skinned man. Once he was far enough away from them that he wouldn't over hear the conversation Fai spoke.

"We don't have long before the cavalry arrives, some chick named Karen tracked you down and everyone's headed over here."

Itachi was surprised, "Is that why you came? To warn us?"

"No," Fai scowled, "I want to know why you're still here. I thought you said you have a long mission to go on and wouldn't be around for awhile."

"We're leaving now," Itachi watched Fai closely, "The mission was temporarily delayed…What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she snapped out her words and glared, "Does it look like there's something wrong with me?"

The usually boggy area for men was no problem for Itachi, "Frankly yes, you look like you haven't slept or you're about to pass out. You're paler than normal too. Do to the fact that you'd only be out here at this time would mean you spent the night out here and so I'm guessing you didn't sleep last night."

Fai glared, Itachi seemed to talk the most was when he was pointing out flaws. He was not a woman's best friend. The older Uchiha sighed and beckoned her towards him.

"Come here," Fai reluctantly stepped into his open arms. It didn't help her pride that when he wrapped his arms around her she felt like melting. But as she laid her head against his chest she realized just how tired she really was. She had tried to hide it from Naruto and his teammates but she had caught Sasuke watching her and from the looks he would give her she could only conclude he was on to her façade. She'd have to exert more caution around the damningly perceptive shinobi. He just might prove to be her down fall in more ways than one.

"They're almost here," Fai said as she mentally kept track of the group heading their way, "You should leave now."

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair very soon," Itachi said dryly and pulled them apart from each other. Fai instantly felt guilty.

"I never said I _wanted_ you gone. But it would be dangerous if we got caught together…" She trailed off and pouted as she thought of not being able to spend time with Itachi. She hadn't been away from him very long but already she missed curling up in his lap, she missed being intimate.

"Hn," Itachi looked over her again, fatigue was slowly eating away at her composure and the tired look in her eye had intensified since she had first dropped in on the two Akatsuki members.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go…Um, how are your eyes?" Fai timidly asked.

. . .

"Both charka signatures are currently stationary," Karen reported to Sasuke after a short pause.

Everyone look surprised, what could Fai and Itachi be doing?

"Are they fighting?" Sasuke quizzed his obsessive subordinate.

"No, they're just standing in one spot…Very close together," Karen spoke suggestively. Sasuke ground his teeth together, what if Fai was…No, he couldn't believe that. She didn't seem the type.

. . .

"My eyes…" Itachi scowled at Fai, "Faia why would you even bring up the subject? My eyes are fine."

Fai winced when he used her full name, her mother only called her that when she was in trouble, "Don't lie to me Itachi," she shook off her bad feeling and fixed him with a stubborn stare, "You're losing your sight because of the mangekyo sharingan. You're probably legally blind if not for your regular sharingan!" Fai frowned, "Will you not confide in me?"

Itachi did something he rarely ever did, he smiled down at Fai. As he grinned at her in all sincerity she felt her mood lift a notch, "Fai you worry too much," he said easily. He loved how dramatic she could get but didn't comment, he knew she'd just get mad if he said anything about that.

Fai smiled shyly, "Yeah I guess…" But she knew better, she just didn't know why he felt he had to shield his problems from her. With a sigh she rose onto her toes to plant a kiss onto his waiting lips, "Mmwah!" she grinned when Itachi rolled his deep red eyes. She laughed and kissed his nose before settling her heels back on the ground. Both stilled when they caught sight of a red flash disappearing further into the forest.

"I'll handle it," Itachi reassured her and disappeared after who ever had seen them. Fai had a pretty good guess as to who it was.

"Fai!" Naruto exclaimed as the group surrounded her.

"Yeah?"

"Where is he?" Sasuke cut straight to the point.

"He left," Fai shrugged, "it was really uneventful."

Sasuke snarled at her and she saw this as an opportunity to show that Itachi wasn't all that bad.

"He had this big, blue guy with him and the weird-o told him that he'd leave the Uchiha guy to deal with me," Fai rolled her eyes, "told him he could take his time and "have some fun". The pig," Fai watched Sasuke's reaction from the corner of her eye as she mainly addressed Naruto who was also growing angry.

"Kisame…Did he hurt you Fai?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he anger bubbled up.

"Tsk! Do I look hurt to you?" Fai growled, "How insulting. The Uchiha guy didn't try anything anyway, he just stared at me. I insulted him and tried to get him to talk but all he said was that I was interesting and walked off."

"And you didn't attack him?" Naruto seemed unconvinced.

"Of course not," Fai scoffed, "I have no fight with him. He was a stranger, why would I attack him?"

"He's the enemy," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Well he's not my enemy," Fai frowned, "He's done nothing to me or mine to harm them."

"He's tried to capture me to kill me multiple times," Naruto spoke bitterly, which was usual for him.

_Oh Naruto, if only you knew…_ Fai though sadly but shrugged, "I didn't know, next time I'll be sure to kill him if you wish," she winced inwardly at her words, what would happened if she really did have to fake an attack on Itachi?

"No," Sasuke growled, "The only person who will kill Itachi is me."

Fai forced another shrug, "Okay then, issue settled."

"Where is Karen?" The one called Juugo asked Suigetsu.

"How should I know? She split off from us awhile back," Suigetsu shrugged, "Who cares?"

"Both of you," Sasuke commanded, "disperse and continue to keep watch around the area. Once you find Karen relay your orders," He turned his attention back to Fai, "Obviously he has a reason to be hanging around here," Both jumped back up into the treetops and sped off.

Fai scowled, she didn't like the way Sasuke had said that. Was he suspicious of her relationship with Itachi? Worry gnawed at her gut but she did her best to hide her anxiety. But her attention was drawn else where quickly enough.

A faint noise caught her attention again, she cocked her head to the side in an attempt to hear it better. But Naruto's voice cut through her concentration.

"Fai, what were you doing running ahead of everybody like that anyway?" The blond shinobi demanded.

She figured she'd stick to as much of the truth as possible, "I heard a weird noise," okay so it wasn't _really_ the truth but who was going to challenge her?

"What noise?" Naruto blinked, he hadn't heard anything.

"That noise… Oh never mind," Fai sighed at their clueless looks, they couldn't hear it, "I went to go check out the noise and stumbled across Itachi and Kisame."

All three narrowed their eyes at her use of the Akatsuki members' names. She realized her mistake instantly.

"Isn't that what you called them?"

Well they had used both of their names. Maybe Fai was just as observant as they were and if that was the case she'd make a formidable ninja.

"Weren't we talking about getting out of this place awhile ago?" Fai quickly changed the topic away from Itachi, "Because I can just leave you losers out here while I head back. I know the way by now."

Naruto huffed, "Fine… Let's go!" his enthusiasm ignited once again.

Fai sighed with relief as they headed off towards the village to pay Izumi and Kakashi a visit.

. . . Eleven twenty am…

Izumi had her ear pressed up against the tile as she listened to Kakashi moving around his apartment. She had been listening to him through the wall for the last fifteen minutes, she found he liked to pace, at least while she was sitting in his shower. With a heavy sigh Izumi tries to wash away her thoughts with the cold water falling from the showerhead. For the last twenty minutes she had been thinking about the man right outside the bathroom door.

Who was he? What had happened to the Kakashi she had left here? What was their relationship now? Was he mad at her? What had happened to Rin? What had Kakashi been up to in her absence?

Unfortunately to get these answers she'd actually have to _ask_ the questions. That was easier said than done in her case. She opened her eyes against the spray and tried to reason with herself. He didn't seem mad, in fact he didn't give any indication that he was upset in the least. But he wasn't the same. After Obito's death he had become melancholy and though she hadn't been around him after the death of his sensei, the fourth Hokage, she had heard that he hadn't taken the loss well. While she had been isolating herself from the village she had comforted herself with the thought that Rin was still there for Kakashi through all of it, but now she knew something had happened to Rin. Leaving Kakashi all alone. Now he seemed fine though, but for some reason he was acting like Obito used to. He seemed…almost goofy in his actions towards others. And like he hadn't needed her presence after all.

_Well that didn't help_, she thought glumly and leaned against the wall of the shower. And what had happened to her mother? She straightened as the thought entered her mind. Had she looked for her? _Probably not_, Izumi thought bitterly, _that fucking bitch didn't give shit about me, I wonder if she died in that stupid room she locked herself up in after dad and Takeo died…if she did…serves her right._

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, maybe she'd ask Tsunade when she got the chance. After all, she needed to know if she should be on the look out for the bitch, she would avoid her at all costs if she did happen to be alive.

Wrapping a towel around her body, Izumi opened the door and tried to sneak into the bedroom to grab some clothes so she could escape back into the bathroom. But she couldn't find her bag; the whole room looked like it had been cleaned and now she couldn't find anything. Growling and cursing her frustration she searched the room while keeping an iron grip on the towel covering her.

"Looking for something?"

She yelped and spun around to find her nose mere inches away from Kakashi's chest. When he laughed at her she was tempted to beat him to a bloody pulp but she once again resisted the urge. At least until she could find Fai again so she would once again have someone to cook for her.

"What did you do with it?" Izumi demanded.

He only smiled down at her, "I don't know what you're talking about," he had hidden her bag for just this reason. He didn't know why it pleased him so to tease her but just this once he'd give into his gut feeling instead of thinking it through.

"Kakashi give me my clothes!" Izumi shoved at his shoulder lightly.

"Don't push me," but he was grinning and it was becoming hard for her to focus on being mad at him.

"Don't hide people's clothes from them," Izumi muttered and turned her back to him to continue her search. But in the end she couldn't find her bag, "Okay Kakashi, tell me where it is," Izumi pouted.

"What? You've given up so soon?" Kakashi arched a silver eyebrow, "That wasn't very fun."

"This isn't my type of "fun"," Izumi sulked.

"No, your type of fun is chewing on people," grinned at her from where he sat straddling the chair at his desk. Izumi turned a pale pink at his comment.

"I do not!"

"_I_ have proof," Kakashi said as he pulled down the stretchy material of his shirt to show off the bite marks.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby!" Izumi exclaimed and then stuck her nose up in the air haughtily, "I don't even remember doing that to you."

"I'm the baby? I don't see any marks on you," Kakashi pointed out. While he was bruised and used _she_ didn't have a single bump. He wondered if she was even sore.

"It's not my fault you're not kinky," Izumi chided, "so don't blame me for my lack of marks."

Not kinky, well, he was going to have to change that, "Fine."

"What?"

"Fine, I won't blame you."

"Oh," Izumi blinked and then smiled, "I'm glad you see my point."

"Oh I see your point alright," Kakashi stood and crept closer to her as she once again turned her back to him, "my only option is to correct what I apparently did wrong."

Izumi frowned when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Kakashi what do you think you're doing?" she looked over her shoulder and found his face too close for comfort.

"Acting on impulse," he said with the grin he was particular to. Without warning he pressed his lips against the soft skin of her bare shoulder.

"Kakashi—" Izumi gasped when he bite her lightly. Pulses of pure pleasure shot through her whole body and her knees became weak. That was not the response she had hoped to give him. But as he continued to caress that spot on her body with his mouth she couldn't stop her moan.

Luckily someone knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Kakashi release Izumi and pulled up his mask to cover his lower face. Izumi was left standing in the middle of the room thanking what ever god she could think of for the intervention, because she would not have been able to stop him. It sucked when you still loved someone you wanted to hate.

Kakashi opened the door and found Fai, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all waited in the corridor. Fai glared at him.

"What the hell have you to been up to?"

"Fai stop being mean to Kakashi…But tell him to give me back my clothes!" Izumi added as an after thought.

Fai looked around Kakashi to see her mother in a towel, "Mom what are you…Is that a hicky?"

"Hicky?" Izumi touched the patch of skin Kakashi had recently bruised. She rushed into the bathroom and then let out a furious squeal, "Kakashi I'm going to kill you!"

"Now who's the baby?" he smiled, causing both his eyes to crinkle in humor.

"No one can see yours! And I don't even have _clothes_ right now because of you!"

"Serves you right," Kakashi said with a shrug. But he walked passed her and came back with her pack, "Here."

She snatched it away from him, "I hate you Hatake."

"Love you too," he muttered and turned to his team, "Now! Sakura, Naruto…We have a mission at three. Don't be late!" he smiled and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"ARGH!" both Naruto and Sakura snarled and ran off to get their gear ready. Kakashi had recently found unexplained pleasure in springing missions on them like this.

"Fai, close the door, I have to change," Izumi said as she searched the bag for underwear. Like the good child she was, Fai ignored her mother and leaned up against the doorframe to stare at Sasuke.

"And why aren't you running off with them?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to leave the village," Sasuke fold his arm in front of his chest and looked rather bored with the whole situation.

"Sounds like someone's in time out," Izumi smiled as she pulled out a lacy red bra and black polka dotted panties. She tossed the bag at her daughter before walking off towards the bathroom.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that," Fai scold at her parent, she was one of those obsessive-compulsive girls would couldn't mix and match her socks or such things. She turned back to Sasuke who looked bemused, "So you're all alone?"

"…Pretty much," he said cautiously.

"Great, you can hang out with us until they come back," Izumi smiled as she came back out of the hallway in the previously mentioned underwear, "Fai I don't have a high collared shirt, can I borrow one of yours?"

"No! You'll stretch it out with your huge boobs!" Fai didn't seem effected by her mother's pout so Izumi gave up on her.

"Fine, I'll go steal one of Kakashi's shirts," _again_, "…And if my breasts are huge then so are yours!"

"We are _not_ the same size," Fai muttered and then glanced at Sasuke, "What do you think?"

"_What_?" Sasuke couldn't believe she had asked such a question.

"Whose boobs are bigger?" Fai questioned again.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, "Um…"

Lucky for him Izumi came back with a black long sleeve shirt with the high collar and muted green baggy pants that hung on her hips. As she walked the many pockets jingled and clattered melodiously.

"Does it really matter?"

"No. But I wanted to put him on the spot," Fai told her mother bluntly.

Izumi sighed as Sasuke ground his teeth together, "You're such a meanie Fai."

. . .

Itachi slammed the woman against a tree, pinning her he glared at the former sound ninja.

Karen smirked, "Heh, looks like you two have been caught."

"I could always kill you," he threatened as he pulled a kunai out and pressed it to Karen's throat.

"Go ahead," Karen lifted her chin arrogantly. She was working on grasping her own weapon.

Surprisingly enough, Itachi released her and took a step back. Karen was confused by his actions and watched him warily. She was careful not to look directly into his red sharingan for fear of getting caught in his jutsu. He raised his right hand and pointed at her, her eyes locked onto the digit as he spoke.

"You will not say a word about what you saw concerning Fai and I, understood?" Karen felt her head move up and down in a nod. Frantically she tried to move and found she couldn't. _His finger!_ She exclaimed mentally and prepared for the worst. She wasn't disappointed.

After the mental torture she collapsed into a heap on the forest floor. Itachi stared down at her for a moment before heading off in the direct he was to meet Kisame. He really didn't like killing people and opposed to the common believe that he was a cold-blooded killer he almost always tried to leave his opponent alive. It wasn't his fault if Kisame chose to finish them off. But as he met up with Kisame and they began their travel he couldn't shake a lingering bad feeling.

Back at the forest floor, Karen stirred from the crumbled heap. Slightly off balance, she managed to gain her footing with the help of the tree trunk. But as she looked up a smirk adorned her face. The idiot really thought she didn't know how to handle sharingan users?

"The fool," she sneered and began to make her way back towards Suigetsu's and Juugo's charka signatures, "We'll just see about that…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HA! DONE! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 12! AFTER SUCH A LONG WAIT THAT WAS **_**SO**_** PAST MY ORIGINAL DUE-DATE! //jumps up and down in her excitement// I DID IT! **

**I hope you liked it! Please review! (Ideas are always welcome)**

**LoVeS! ~Jin**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter of KIS. If this makes you sad, please look out for the new-and-improved version, as I am re-writing KIS, and it will have a similar title...kind of. IDK. Anyway, apologies for those of you who have read and enjoyed KIS.**

**~Jin.**

"Karen!" Suigetsu shouted at the redhead, annoyed with her slow approached, "Can you possibly walk any slower? Where the hell were you?"

"None of your business, asswipe," Karen snarled at she approached Juugo and Suigetsu. On her journey back to her teammates she had decided against telling them about her encounter with Itachi. After all, what good was her potential revenge if it didn't work its fullest in her favor. She'd like to get to know the black haired slut before she figured out what she was going to do with her information. Especially after sneaking into the training area the Konoha team had spent the night at and found Fai and Sasuke locking lips.

"You little—"

"Sasuke as given us orders to return to our previous posts," Juugo interrupted before his teammates' bickering could escalate.

Suigetsu shrugged it off, "Fine, let's move."

"Humph," Karen was too busy laying out promising schemes to properly provoke Suigetsu.

All three parted ways and just as Sasuke instructed, resumed their original positioning.

. . .

"Whatever," Fai rolled her eyes, "if neither of you can take my horribly torturous ways then leave," she flipped her smoky black hair back over her shoulder for added flare before disappearing into the apartment.

"Fine, I will," Izumi stuck her tongue out at Fai and then called out, "I'm going to go run a few errands. They won't take too long," _I hope_, she added silently, "so hurry up and meet at the main gate."

A small grunt was heard for the kitchen area and then Fai popped her head into view, "Bye Sasuke," then once again disappeared.

Izumi sighed and turned to the young Uchiha to find that he was already quietly making his way down the hallway, "Damn Uchiha," Izumi grumbled before checking for Fai. Seeing as a thick cloud of steam was emitting from the open bathroom she deemed it acceptable to leave. She locked the apartment and cheerfully swaggered her way out of the building.

As she strolled down the street she got greetings from some of the other villagers but she was sorry she could not place their faces. Missing years had left her in a strange place, a whole new Konoha. She had yet to determine if this was good or bad. A fat raindrop splashed against her nose, causing her to look up at the sky which had clouded over with thick gray masses. The drops came faster and darkened that pavement; people enjoying the warm fall weather famous in the fire country scattered to find some shelter from the sudden downpour. Izumi, on the other hand, welcomed it. There was nothing she loved more than a good rainstorm; it was just the thing she needed to give her the courage to do what, in her mind, needed to be done.

With a kind of renewed strength, she continued her journey to the memorial stone in hopes of catching Kakashi there. As she transferred from road to dirt path her keen ears picked up the low tones of the subtle wind and what might be a voice, she was once told by her brother that if you listened hard enough to the wind you could hear the voices of the deceased. But when she came into the clearly that housed the memorial stone all she found was a silent figure mourning the silent dead. Izumi waited just inside the circling of trees, giving the jonin some time and privacy.

It was interesting to watch him, standing there with his shoulders slumped like they held the weight of the world on them. The rain that was already starting to let up had matted his silver hair down so he looked like a glooming statue, built to honor the ones who grieved the regrets of the past. She shook herself a little in an attempt to shake the melancholy mood that had settled on her. She needed to be bright and optimistic, not sad and dreary; but before she could move he turned toward her.

Kakashi held his breath as he turned to see Izumi standing with her back to the thick crowding of trees. He had known she had been there for awhile and wondered if he was in the mind-frame to sit threw a lecture; because he was positive that's what she was here to do. Ever since she arrived at the Leaf village she was scowling at him and coldly trying to ignore him. This obviously had not worked but since she seemed intent on blaming him for everything now he didn't think she would make the night before an exception to her new unspoken rule. She had always had a lot of those now that he thought about it. The clouds began to dissolve away and the sun peered into the clearing, lighting up the raindrops on both individuals. Since Kakashi hadn't made any move to come to her, Izumi decided to join him next to the memorial stone.

"Hi," She spoke softly, suddenly shy tempered.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and his eye crinkle attractively as he grinned under his mask, "You're wearing one of my shirts, planning on taking this one too?"

Izumi's blush and aggravation sent any shyness she felt scattering, "Oh shut up! It was a one time thing!" she pushed up at the sleeves in irritation; they had been too long for her so she had to roll up the cuffs.

"Obviously," pleased he had gotten a rise out of her, he turned back to the polished stone, "So…What's up?"

"I wanted to talk with you."

How had he known this was coming? He sighed, "I'm sorry about last night."

"What?" Izumi blinked, she hadn't expected that.

"I said—never mind, I'm not repeating myself," he said, his mood quickly turning foul.

"I just didn't…think you regretted what we don't remember but obviously did, I mean…That's not why I came here. Well," she winced slightly, "I guess I had sort of been wanting to talk to you about it…but it wasn't the main reason. Anyway, I don't see anything for you to be sorry for. Really I shouldn't have let you drink because I know Kankuro and he's always playing a prank Fai or me so I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Kakashi silently stared at her for a moment before grinning again, "And here I thought you had come here to yell at me."

"Ha, ha," Izumi glared, "You're worse than Fai."

Kakashi only shrugged, which provoked a sigh from the redhead. He then watched her struggle with some inner turmoil; her face took on some pretty entertaining expressions as she fought with herself.

"Ah screw subtlety," she spat out more to herself then him and turned to the silver hair jonin, "How did you know about Fai?"

"What?" it was his turn to be confused.

"You commented on Fai and her potential earlier after I told you I hadn't properly trained her. How did you know?" Izumi frowned at the nearly fully masked jonin.

"I have my sources," was his only answer.

"Don't play this game with me Kakashi," Izumi warned, "Who told you."

He sighed in a wary way, "If you really have to know it was Jiraiya."

Izumi wrinkled her nose and brow as she tried to fit this all together, "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked and started to pullout Icha Icha but she grabbed it from him and sent him a warning look when he made a stab at getting it back from her.

"Don't bring this out in front of the respected," she motioned at the stone that displayed all the names of those who had fallen in battle, "that's not very nice. Now," She tapped the spine of the book against her pursed lips, "why would Jiraiya be giving you any information on Fai."

"Because I asked and not just information about your daughter. I had him give me updates on you too," at her blank stare he began to feel uncomfortable. That was happening more than he would like to admit as of late.

"And pray tell, why that would be."

"Well, ever since he came back to the village to train Naruto I've been asking him to keep tabs on you for me," Kakashi eyed Icha Icha Paradise as he spoke, "When he told me about how he was hoping you would be able to help Naruto with the nine-tails I got very curious. I mean, after all, you were never any good with shinobi techniques and it kind of surprised me that he would go to you. That's how I found out what happened and about Faia. Jiraiya tells me she's amazingly quick at picking up whatever he was teaching to Naruto when she was around and even said something about her being a genius."

"Oh," was all she said and finding it hard to keep eye contact with him, moved her gaze downward to the carved names on the angular stone. She found Obito's with ease; further up on the list she found her brother's and father's names. It had been awhile since she had stopped and thought about them; ever since Fai had been born she had submerged herself in what she had called her "new" life in her attempt to leave the village hidden in the leaf behind. But then Jiraiya had stepped into their life and soon to follow him was Naruto. At that point Izumi could do nothing but accept that she could never really forget Konoha and the ties she had there.

But when Faia had asked if she could be taught with Naruto, Izumi had almost had a meltdown. Then another one when Fai could not only kept up with Naruto and Jiraiya even with her lack of formal training, but had breezed through what ever exercise Jiraiya _and_ Naruto had thrown at her. Izumi had known it would be that way, she had seen it when Fai had mastered her nature element of Fire and then the Wind nature in such a short amount of time. Soon she would have Earth down as well as Water; it was so obvious that her daughter was destine for a life that would allow her talent to expand, the life of a shinobi. The problem was that even a total idiot could see that there was no way Izumi could ever produce a genius, not a flunky like herself. And that meant guessing Faia's parentage was turned into a simple game of elimination.

"So…" Izumi glanced up at Kakashi, "What do _you_ think?" her voice held an underlying accusation.

Kakashi's eye lingered on her face before dropping back to the memorial stone, "I haven't really seen her in action yet but she looks sharp."

"That's what they all say," Izumi muttered.

"Why does it worry you so much?"

"Because," Izumi sighed, "I want to do what's best for her, but at the same time my intentions get clouded by my selfish desires. And then I feel like a bad mother."

"You seem to be doing a good job so far," Kakashi commented absently.

"That's only because you don't know everything," Izumi shook her head and smiled, "I've made so many mistakes, it seems impossible that I should have any sanity left."

"Who says you do?" Kakashi grinned as he sidestepped to avoid getting elbowed in the gut. Izumi was so predictable sometimes.

"Whatever Kakashi," Izumi huffed, "I try to confide in you and you make fun of me. I see how it is…"

"I just don't see why you're upset," Kakashi shrugged, "Not much you can do now, you've raised her these past fifteen years and it may be a little late to second guess yourself now."

Izumi rolled her eyes, "You'll never understand until you have children of your own Kakashi…"

Both fell silent at her words; one soul fighting back bitterness while the other repressed regret.

"There was something else I wanted to bring up…" Kakashi quietly waited for Izumi to go on, "It sort of ties into last night."

After a long pause Kakashi finally got the hint and dutifully asked, "And what would that be Izumi?"

"Well," Izumi picked at a loose thread on the shirt she was wearing, "I was going to propose we be friends. Just friends."

"'Just friends'," Kakashi repeated and turned to Izumi, "Why?"

"I just thought that, since I don't want to be in any kind of sexual relationship with you but we will be spending a lot of time together that we should try, at most, be friends…but nothing more."

"Yeah, but why don't you want to have a sexual relationship with me?" Kakashi asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Izumi's eyebrow rose at his frustration, "Look what happened last time we were in that kind of relationship."

"We were stupid kids Izumi."

"I agree, which is why I think it's best not to make the same stupid mistake again," Izumi said grimly.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have some trouble with that."

"And why is that?" Izumi asked.

"Because what you just proposed doesn't sound very fun."

Izumi laughed out right at Kakashi's comment and let her guard down for a few seconds, giving him an opening. Before she knew it her body was pressed up against Kakashi, his arm anchoring her there.

"And it so happens I can probably sweet-talk you into just about anything."

Izumi smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, "No, I just let you think you can. In reality you can't sweet-talk me into anything."

"Really?"

"Yup, really," to prove to him _and_ herself that she had complete control she stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cloth covered lips. She didn't expect her stomach to explode with butterflies. Gently, she eased herself back down so her heels were firmly planted on the ground and forced herself to inhale and then calmly exhale, "See? You got nothing."

"Hm," he didn't believe it for one second. Behind his mask his tongue flicked over his lips, he really wanted a taste of her, "I bet you can't do it without the mask as a safety net."

"Whatever…"

Before she could escape his grasp he forced her to face him, "If you can't then I will not take your proposition seriously and I promise I will pursue you and eventually conquer you."

Izumi glared at the jonin before hooking a finger on the edge of his mask and pulling it down passed his chin. Izumi pressed her lips against his bare lips and was nearly swallowed whole by her own desires. Her legs trembled and for a second she thought they would collapse out from under her. The heels of her shoes landed against the ground with a soft thud as Kakashi began to kiss her back. He hadn't intended to, but he just couldn't help himself. The silver hair jonin probed at her closed lips with his tongue and was delighted when she gave him access in response.

When they broke away for air he grinned and snatched away his dirty book from her, "Not so strong now, are you?"

Izumi watched him poof away in a cloud of smoke, her lips quivered as she dropped down next to the memorial stone and leaned against it, "Oh Takeo," She whispered hoarsely and swiped away a trailing tear, "why does this always happen to me? You'd think I'd learn from all of those mistakes I've made," she wiped away another tear, "How can I still be the same fool I was back then?"

Since her questions weren't being answered she got up from where she sat and took the long way to the main gate.

. . .

Fai blissfully strolled down the road that led to the massive gates that were the entrance to the hidden leaf village; the quick breakfast she had eaten before leaving Kakashi's apartment was holding off the exhaustion for now, leaving her feeling pleased with herself. But as she near her destination she began to feel a little uneasy, she tried to remember if she left some appliance on back at the apartment but couldn't think of anything. Trying to push away the uneasy sensation she grinned at the three waiting at the gate.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "What are you just standing around for?"

"We're waiting for Sai," Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, "since he's part of The Foundation he has special missions separate from us and now he's late."

"Sounds like an overachiever," Fai muttered heedlessly.

"Heaven forbid," Naruto sulked darkly. Fai had taunted him from the first day that they had met about how obsessed he was with training and seemed to have something against people who actually had to _try_ to get better at something. Or people who "over-do everything", as she would put it.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously at the two sulkers but said nothing about their strange behavior.

"Oh, by the way Faia," Fai winced at Sakura's use of her full name instead of just calling her "Fai", "You left this back at the training grounds and I thought you might want it," the pink hair girl held up the sack that Gaara had given her the night before.

"Oh…I totally forgot about it," Fai accepted it in a faint state of stupor. She didn't know why the girl had bothered and she wondered what else she might have left behind for others to snoop around in, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sakura stated cheerfully.

"What is?"

Everyone glanced over to see Izumi hop down from a tree branch. The redhead walked over to her daughter and slung her arms around the young woman. Faia glared at her with mild distain towards her actions.

"Sakura returned something to me," Fai said shortly.

"Something like what?" Izumi poked the dark haired girl's cheek.

"A gift from Gaara," Faia growled.

"Oooooh, what is it?" Izumi peered at the sack.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."

"Well you're boring," Izumi pouted, "Open it! It can't be worse than what I got."

"What did you get?" Fai inquired.

"A whole night's worth of memories lost along with a drug induced party."

"Party? Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was an exclusive guest list…" Izumi said absently and then grinned, "Open your present!"

Fai rolled her eyes and turned the bag upside down and gave it a shake. What fell into her hand had her face turning red with fury; it was a leather dog collar, attached to it was a tag engraved with "Bitch". Izumi picked up a piece of paper that had fluttered to the ground and began to read:

" 'Fai,

I'll only tell you once. Don't you EVER get me something like that again! Hope you enjoy the payback.

Gaara' "

Izumi grinned, "that's so funny."

"It's not funny," Fai snarled, "Next years he's getting more than just sex toys, he's getting a fucking _outfit_."

"And he'll just retaliate with a leash," Izumi laughed, "Oh lighten up Fai, you take the whole animal thing to seriously."

"I don't get it," Naruto stared at the collar, "What's going on?"

"Fai got Gaara a bag full of…goodies, for his birthday and a card that say 'Have fun with the fangirls'. It was a terrible joke to play on him—seeing as Matsuri was right there at the time," Izumi's smiled widened, "He didn't take it too gracefully. But on the other hand, he hit below the belt on this one. Fai hates it when people associate her with a pet of some sort."

"It wasn't a joke. I was sincerely trying to get him a gift he would use…with Matsuri," Fai couldn't help her menacing smile, "But if he wants a war he'll get a war," Faia muttered more to herself than anybody.

"Oh god," Izumi covered her eyes in dismay, she had visions of gigolos and Viagra. Poor Gaara…

"Hello."

Suddenly all attention was focused on the pale, black haired boy standing in the middle of the road. Izumi and Fai frowned at his uncanny likeness to Sasuke in physical appearance.

"Oh good Sai you're here," Kakashi closed his book and motioned to the two women, "These two are guest here in Konoha, meet Izumi Usagi and Faia Usagi."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Usagi and—er, I'm sorry, Are you a girl?"

"What!" Fai snarled, "The nerve of that fucking cross-dressing—Umff!" Fai's words were muffled behind her mother's hand.

"I'm sorry but I could not call you both "Miss Usagi", the only other opinion was "Thing one and thing two"."

Izumi smiled and happily let go of Fai, "Oopsy, my hands slipped."

Sai didn't have time to duck or dodge Fai's fist as it swung toward him. Izumi continued to grin as a sharp cracking sound bombarded everyone's eardrums when Faia's fist connected with Sai's face.

"I'm going to beat you into bloody pulp you dick-face!" Fai yelled as she continued to hammer on the Foundation shinobi, "No one calls me a "Thing" or questions my gender, especially not a pussy wearing a belly-shirt!"

"Fai can you not kill our teammate?" Naruto shouted as he tried to grab Fai's arm.

She huffed and snarled, "fine," and left poor Sai to pick himself up off the ground.

"Well now that we're all well acquainted," Kakashi's smile caused his eye to crinkle, "we should get going."

"Hey," Fai looked around, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh," Naruto waved it off, "he never comes to see us off."

"Aw, that's sad," Izumi frowned, "But now he has to deal with us while you guys are gone so he'll have _lots_ of fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go already will you?" Fai said and then complained when her mother elbowed her.

"Okay then, we're off," Kakashi said and the group of ninja started out of the village. Izumi and Fai watched them disappear into the forest.

"Now what?" Fai looked to her mother.

"I don't know. Shall we go hunt down your newest boy-toy?"

"Of course," Fai sneered, "Who else is going to entertain us while the other idiots are missing?"

The two leapt off into the tree branches, traveling in the direction of the Uchiha manor to ambush an unsuspecting Sasuke.


End file.
